The Darkest Water: Hard To Breathe
by Our Requiem
Summary: Secuela de "The Darkest Water": El destino ha decidido reunir a nuestros protagonistas una vez más. Rosalie le ha ocultado a Emmett la noticia de que es padre, Bella no puede olvidarse de Edward ni él de ella. Nada está escrito, un par de decisiones lograrán cambiarlo todo... de nuevo.
1. Calls Me Home

**Readers!**

**Bienvenidos a la 2da parte de "The Darkest Water" llamada: "Hard To Breathe"**

**Estoy emocionada por regresar a esta historia, no puedo esperar a que la lean completa.**

**Son 25 capítulos los que tengo contemplados para ésta secuela. **

**Como siempre, los títulos son los nombres de las canciones que me inspiraron así que escúchenlas para una mejor experiencia.**

**En mi tumblr encontrarán imágenes de los vestuarios y escenarios, el link está en mi perfil.**

**¡HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**"The Darkest Water: Hard To Breathe"**

* * *

**Capítulo #1: "Calls Me Home" - Shannon LaBrie**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Mi respiración entrecortada me despierta a mitad de la noche.

Un dolor oprime mi vientre. Me siento en el borde de mi cama tratando de jalar aire como me indicó mi ginecóloga, pero mis esfuerzos son en vano.

- Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala – me repito constantemente.

Jadeo llena de dolor.

- Edward – grito con debilidad.

Mi cabello está atado en una coleta alta y mi frente está empapada de sudor.

- Edward – vuelvo a gritar.

Quiero pararme, pero el dolor no me deja.

La puerta se abre con fuerza y unos ojos esmeralda me miran con preocupación.

Mis manos temblorosas se posicionan en mi vientre.

- Edward… el bebé – mascullo con un nudo en la garganta.

Él, con rapidez, se inca a mi lado. Una de sus manos me da palmaditas en mi espalda y la otra aprieta mi mano con delicadeza.

- Es una contracción, Rose. Respira… Se va a pasar. Tenemos que irnos al hospital – susurra y besa mi frente.

Parece que el dolor no cesa, parece que han pasado miles de horas. Es simplemente insoportable.

- ¿Edward? – Carmen, nos mira con pánico desde el marco de la puerta.

- Tía, por favor. Llama a la Dra. Walker. Rosalie está a punto de dar a luz.

La mujer desaparece a toda velocidad. Puedo escuchar cómo le grita a su marido la buena noticia.

- Edward – sollozo – No puedo hacerlo.

- Si puedes, cariño. El bebé está por llegar. Debemos irnos.

Me toma de mi cintura y con sumo cuidado logro pararme, pero la agonía continua.

Salimos de la habitación y nos encontramos a Eleazar vestido y con las llaves del coche en la mano.

- Iré por tu maleta – dice Edward dirigiéndose a mi.

Carmen toma su lugar. Tres caritas preocupadas me contemplan desde el piso de arriba. Son Irina, Tanya y Kate.

- Todo estará bien – les digo – El bebé está impaciente.

Forzando una sonrisa me conducen hasta la entrada donde me espera el coche en marcha.

Edward aparece a los pocos segundos con mi maleta que contiene un par de cambios para mi y la ropa que usará mi bebé al salir del hospital.

- Tía, quédate con las niñas – masculla deprisa – Te hablaré cuando estemos allá.

Carmen se acerca a la puerta, besa mi mejilla y frota mi vientre.

- Ya queremos conocerte – susurra.

.

.

Eleazar maneja a gran velocidad por los suburbios hasta llegar al hospital lujoso donde me han registrado con anticipación.

El dolor se encuentra ahora contenido en mi cintura.

- Sra. Cullen – me dice una enfermera – La anestesiaremos un poco. El dolor no se irá pero se volverá soportable. ¿De acuerdo?

Sólo logro asentir con la cabeza.

Edward aprieta mis manos cuando la inyección atraviesa mi piel.

La sustancia es fría, mis manos temblorosas frotan mi vientre.

- ¿Dónde está Eleazar? – pregunto después de que la medicina ha hecho efecto.

- Está hablando por teléfono, ¿necesitas algo? – dice con ternura.

Contemplo su rostro con detenimiento.

Sus ojos se ven cansados, se le han hecho arruguitas en el ceño por tanto fruncirlo. Su dentadura es blanca y perfecta. Su cabello cobrizo está ahora más alborotado que nunca, por estarse pasando las manos. Lo hace cuando está estresado o preocupado.

- ¿Puedes traerme un poco de agua? – susurro.

Él me dedica una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas que me hacen sentir mejor y, besando mi mejilla, sale de la gran habitación que me han asignado.

Otra ronda de contracciones me ataca por varios segundos. Gracias a la inyección puedo manejarla.

Suspiro cuando el dolor se aleja. No puedo dejar de acariciar mi vientre. Necesito tener a mi hijo en mis brazos.

Aunque no puedo engañarme, también quiero ver si se parece a…

_Hace 7 meses que no sé nada de él. Recuerdo que la última vez que lo vi fue el día en el que supe que estaba embarazada. _

_Me hice 3 veces la prueba… las tres dieron positivas. Mil pensamientos rondaron mi mente, ¿qué iba a hacer al respecto? ¿Emmett me tomaría de vuelta? ¿Qué tal si no?_

_Después de llorar desconsoladamente, decidí que no podía defraudar al pequeño ser que se comenzaba a formar en mis entrañas, aquel pequeñito que fue fruto de nuestro amor… _

_Me armé de valor y conduje hasta su casa. El clima era frío y húmedo. Toqué a la puerta y él me abrió a los pocos minutos._

_Su cara no reflejaba nada, puso los ojos en blanco al verme._

_Le repetí infinidad de veces que Edward y yo éramos un par de desconocidos, que nuestro divorcio estaba a punto de ser tramitado, que lo amaba, que era el amor de mi vida… Más no me atreví a confesarle que estaba embarazada._

_Su respuesta fue simple: "No cambia nada" y tras decir esto azotó la puerta en mi cara._

Un par de lágrimas descienden hacia mis mejillas al recordar. 7 meses han pasado y aún duele como si hubiese sido ayer.

_La familia de Edward nos recibió con los brazos abiertos. Él decidió que no nos divorciaríamos hasta que naciera mi hijo._

_Edward se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, el hermano que jamás tuve. _

_Aún debemos fingir en compromisos sociales que somos un matrimonio feliz pero, creo que los dos ya nos acostumbramos a esto._

_Él ahora es médico en uno de los hospitales de la zona baja de Italia. Le va muy bien, aunque aún la extraña… Sé que lo hace._

_Le he pedido, le he rogado que vaya a buscarla… Él merece ser feliz y más que eso. Ha sacrificado muchísimas cosas por mi. No sé cómo compensárselo._

- No puedo creerlo – dice Edward al entrar a la habitación – Se supone que este hospital es el mejor de la ciudad y nadie pudo facilitarme un maldito vaso de agua.

Me entrega una pequeña botella de agua abierta, coloca sus manos en mis hombros y me ayuda a alzarme con cuidado.

- Creí que estabas dormida… Te veías tan serena.

- Estaba pensando… - susurro.

- ¿En qué pensabas? – pregunta indiferente.

- En el papá de mi bebé…

Edward me sonríe apenado y se acerca para besar mi frente.

Este es un tema muy delicado para los dos. Para ser sincera, sólo hemos hablado de esto un par de veces, las cicatrices aún no logran sanar.

Él trata de animarme un poco, contándome la travesía que tuvo que embarcar para conseguirme agua.

Me echo a reír con su comentario.

- Es tu culpa. ¿Por qué un hospital con tanto lujo? Ni siquiera voy a tener la posibilidad de disfrutarlo.

- Quiero que el "pequeño Edward" nazca en un buen lugar, ¿es eso tan malo? – ríe.

- ¿"Pequeño Edward"? Mi hijo no se va a llamar "Edward" – bromeo ofendida.

Desde los primero meses, mi ginecóloga sabía el sexo de mi bebé pero decidí esperar, sería una sorpresa.

- No estaríamos teniendo estos problemas si hubieras accedido a que la doctora nos dijera qué va a ser – dice frunciendo los labios.

- Tengo varias opciones de nombres… Si es un niño "Ian" como mi padre… Y si es niña "Emily" ¿Qué opinas? E de Esme, como tu madre y como…

- Como Emmett… - completó él.

Él vuelve a sonreírme.

- Son nombres hermosos, Rose. Pero creo que debes de considerar "Edward" – bromea.

- Eres imposible – niego con la cabeza.

Otra ola de dolor me arrasa al instante. Esta vez no puedo evitar jadear con fuerza.

- Respira, Rose… - susurra Edward – Son contracciones… Cesará el dolor pronto.

Pero no lo hace, sino que el dolor ahora parece que me quema por dentro. Temo por mi pequeño, no creo que en un parto normal se sienta tanto dolor.

- Edward – titubeo – Me duele… me está quemando el dolor.

Él se muestra sorprendido y llama a gritos a las enfermeras.

Me zumban los oídos por lo que no soy capaz de escuchar lo que todos balbucean a mi alrededor.

Mi cabeza me pesa, mis ojos no logran enfocar bien los rostros. Una mujer, supongo que mi doctora, me revisa debajo de las mantas.

Le dice algo a Edward y él besa mi frente.

Algo está mal. Algo está definitivamente mal.

Trato de mirar la cara de Edward para que me explique qué está pasando pero ahora toda la habitación da vueltas.

Todo comienza a oscurecerse, pero él me pide que me mantenga despierta. Mis oídos reacciones y comienzan a absorber todos los sonidos.

La doctora les grita a las enfermeras que preparen el quirófano. Mi camilla comienza a moverse.

- Edward… – susurro - … mi bebé.

- Todo estará bien. Todo estará bien – repite mientras besa mis mejillas.

- Sra. Cullen, ¿me escucha? – dice una enfermera morena.

Con lentitud asiento con la cabeza.

- Rose – llama mi atención Edward – No te has dilatado lo suficiente, si esperamos un poco más el bebé se asfixiará. Tiene que intervenirte.

- No dejes que le pase algo a mi bebe, Edward – suplico como demente.

Mi corazón está a mil por hora, mi respiración entrecortada y el cansancio que de repente me inunde no me están ayudando con la situación.

Entramos a una nueva habitación llena de aparatos. Introducen más agujas en mi piel.

Edward me pide que me relaje, la maquina se está volviendo loca por la rapidez de mis palpitaciones.

Mi cuerpo yace inerte en la camilla, casi no puedo mover mis brazos y mi cabeza.

El zumbido a regresado a mis oídos, los rostros desfigurados de las personas me aterran. Pero, justo cuando estoy a punto de darme por vencida un llanto angelical hace que mis ojos se abran como platos.

La imagen es aún borrosa. Edward se acerca a la doctora y ésta le entrega a un pequeñito… mi pequeñito.

- Rose… Es Emily – dice deslumbrado.

Enfoco mi vista a sus brazos. Una pequeña de cabello rubio y ojos castaños me mira y juraría que hasta la vi sonreírme.

- Mi niña hermosa… - sonrío.

Quiero levantar mi cabeza para admirarla mejor pero la pesadez me inunda de nuevo, sólo que ahora es diferente, es más denso.

Miro el rostro de Edward que cambia de una sonrisa a una mueca de horror.

Todo se vuelve oscuro… El dolor se ha ido.

La oscuridad se apodera de mi.

* * *

**Nos leemos en unos días.**

**- Cezi**


	2. Here Without You

**Readers! Gracias por sus reviews.**

**He recibido varios preguntando sobre "Find Me" creo que me mal entendieron... Dije que la historia estaría en PAUSA no que NO la iba a terminar.**

**Ahora estoy concentrada en "TDW:HTB" Habrá tiempo para todo. Créanme xD**

**Les dejo el segundo cáp. espero que les guste.**

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo #2: "Here Without You" - 3 Doors Down**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Después de varias embestidas, ella cae rendida sobre la cama y yo sobre ella. Trata de besarme pero me aparto con sutilidad.

Me acuesto un momento en la cama, la morena se acomoda en mi pecho y yo coloco mis manos en mi nuca.

El silencio nos rodea. Ninguno de los dos dice nada.

Luego, ella se encamina hasta el baño y voltea hacia donde estoy.

- ¿No quieres meterte a bañar conmigo? – dice con voz chillona.

Rodo los ojos molesto. Me paro de la cama y comienzo a vestirme.

- ¿Qué… Qué haces? – titubea.

- ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?... Tengo cosas que hacer – pronuncio mientras recojo mi ropa del suelo.

La mujer no dice nada y se queda allí contemplándome.

- Pensé que pasaríamos el resto de la noche juntos – susurra apenada.

Suspiro fastidiado. Quiero darle a entender que nuestro "encuentro" no significó nada. Para ser sincero, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.

Saco mi cartera y aviento un par de billetes a la mesita junto a la cama.

Ella camina desnuda hasta donde está el dinero. Me mira ofendida.

- No soy una maldita prostituta. No puedes pagarme por haberme acostado contigo.

Acomodo mi corbata y salgo de la habitación sin decir nada.

Al llegar a la recepción, pago el hospedaje y pido que traigan mi Jeep.

Mientras me hacen esperar, reflexiono lo que acaba de suceder.

- Una mujer más… - rio para mi.

Sé que no debería, pero me siento orgulloso.

- Nunca te ilusiones… te romperán el corazón – pienso en voz alta.

Mi celular comienza a sonar, interrumpiendo el silencio que inunda el lobby.

- McCarthy – contesto sin ver el número.

- Sr. McCarthy – dice mi asistente – Lamento molestarlo a estas horas.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- A los ingenieros les urge hablar con usted. Quieren verlo mañana a las 9am.

- Está bien. Cancela los compromisos que tenga a esa hora.

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches, señor.

No diga nada y corto la llamada.

Pasan un par de minutos hasta que me entregan el Jeep.

Conduzco por la ciudad de Chicago sin prisa. Llevo más de 4 meses viviendo aquí y aún no consigo conocerla en su totalidad.

Una canción en la radio me es conocida. "Make You Feel My Love" de Adele.

El semáforo está en rojo y me dejo llevar por la melodía.

Casi instantáneamente ella aparece en mis pensamientos…

Su maldito cabello dorado, su sonrisa, sus labios carnosos que alguna vez estrecharon los míos.

Sacudo la cabeza con fuerza.

- No me vas a arruinar la noche – pienso de nuevo.

Pero es en vano, en mi mente comienzan a acumularse los recuerdos: Seattle, en especial.

Para mi desgracia, también me llegan imágenes de Acción de Gracias: Ella… tomada de la mano del idiota ese.

Aferro mis manos a la cara. El dolor y los calosfríos se hacen presentes.

Aparco el Jeep en el estacionamiento de mi edificio.

- ¡Sal de mi maldita cabeza! – grito exasperado con mis ojos a punto de expulsar las lágrimas que he estado conteniendo desde que me enteré de la verdad de su huida de Forks:

Se embarazó de Cullen.

Nunca fui capaz de decírselo a Bella. Sabía que esto la deprimiría, no debía de sufrir. Ella no lo merecía.

Me quedo inmóvil por un rato, esperando que los recuerdos me abandonen.

Bella ha hecho su vida a parte ahora. Se fue a vivir con su madre a Florida, me comentó que está trabajando de Sous-Chef en un restaurante del centro. Está reconstruyendo su vida… ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo?

Después de subir por el ascensor, entro a mi departamento, tomo una ducha y me recuesto en la cama mirando el techo por varios minutos.

Salí de Forks pensando que la esencia de Rosalie se quedaría allí… pero no lo hizo. Maldije una vez más haberla conocido. Cada rostro que veía en la ciudad, cada risa, cada melena dorada… todo… todo me recordaba a ella.

Ella es mi maldición. Mi estúpida maldición.

Aún en la oscuridad, abro un pequeño cajón donde tengo, hasta el fondo, la única foto que conservé de ella.

En cuanto la contemplo las lágrimas se desbordan en mi rostro.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, elijo mi mejor traje. Mis jefes han estado desesperados por hablar conmigo. Ruego al cielo por que sean buenas noticias.

Entro a la oficina y mi asistente me recibe con una gran sonrisa y un café Starbucks para mi.

- Llega temprano, Sr. McCarthy – dice apenada.

- ¿Dónde están los ingenieros? – pregunto con la intención de no entablar una conversación.

- También llegaron temprano. Lo están esperando en la sala de juntas 3 – balbucea nerviosa.

Tomo el café y subo las escaleras hacia donde están ellos.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

Los dos ingenieros me hacen una señal para que me siente frente a ellos.

- McCarthy, qué bueno que llegas antes, así no perderemos más tiempo – dice uno de los ingenieros, el más joven.

- ¿En qué puedo servirlos? – digo serio.

- Debo admitir que el poco tiempo que tienes trabajando para nosotros ha sido extraordinario – dice - No nos equivocamos al contratarte al instante.

Asiento con la cabeza, dando hincapié a que vayan al grano.

- La empresa se está extendiendo, McCarthy. Es por esto que necesitamos hablar contigo – dice el segundo.

- Abriremos dos sucursales más. Una en Japón, nuestra competencia se está moviendo hacia el oriente, también lo haremos nosotros – el joven termina diciendo.

- Una será en Japón y otra será en Nueva York, muchacho – lo interrumpe el segundo - Nos encantaría darte el puesto en la agencia internacional pero, creemos, que esas son grandes ligas por lo que preferimos ponerte a cargo en Nueva York. ¿Qué dices?

Su propuesta me tiene con la boca abierta. Me han considerado para dirigir la nueva constructora. Una oportunidad de una vez en la vida.

- Desde luego – balbuceo – Muchas gracias en pensar en mi para el puesto.

Los dos se paran de sus asientos y estrechan mi mano felicitándome.

Salgo hacia la calle con una cara llena de felicidad. He trabajado muy duro y mis esfuerzos están siendo atribuidos.

Saco mi celular y elijo mi contacto.

Espero en la línea hasta que, en el tercer timbrazo, me responde una voz conocida.

_- ¿Emmett?_

- Bells. Tengo una gran noticia.

_- ¿Qué pasa? – _dice riendo_ - ¿Te ganaste la lotería o algo así?_

- Me acaban de asignar un trabajo en Nueva York como encargado de la constructora – pronuncio triunfante.

_- ¡Increíble! Muchísimas felicidades. Debes de estar boquiabierto de la emoción, ¿verdad?_

- Eso y más. Aún no puedo creerlo.

Por un momento dejo de escuchar a Bella. Guarda silencio como incomodada por mi noticia.

- ¿Bells? ¿Estás bien?

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella se echara a llorar por el teléfono.

_- Lo lamento – _solloza_ – No quiero arruinarte tu día._

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?

_- No – _dice llorando_ – No. No. Nada está bien. Me acaban de despedir de mi empleo en el restaurante._

Una ola de culpabilidad de inundó.

Genial, Emmett. Presúmele a tu amiga que acabas de ganar un excelente empleo cuando a ella la acaban de correr del suyo.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Me siento como un cretino.

_- No. No digas eso. Debes de estar feliz por tu nuevo trabajo._

La ola se detuvo cuando llegó a mi una excelente idea.

- Ven conmigo – suelto de repente.

_- ¿Qué? –_ dice Bella aún sollozando.

- Ven conmigo a Nueva York.

Ella suelta una risita histérica como esperando a que le dijera que estaba bromeando.

- Isabella, es en serio.

_- No puedo dejar a mi madre así como así. ¿Estás loco?_

- No tienes nada que perder. Empezaremos los dos de cero. Extraño vivir contigo, ¿tú no?

_- Emmett… no lo sé. Quiero decir…_

- Escucha ahora tengo que regresar a la oficina para preparar unos papeles. Te hablaré en la noche y me dices qué pensaste, ¿de acuerdo?

_- Está bien. Hablamos más tarde._

- Adiós, Bells.

.

.

**Bella's POV.**

- Bye – dije antes de colgar.

Seco con rapidez las lágrimas que más de tristeza son de enojo.

Mi trabajo en _"Bonne Vie",_ un restaurante francés, era frustrante. No había organización ni respeto y cuando me puse en plan de exigirlo mi jefe me dijo que yo no sabía "trabajar en equipo" logrando que me despidieran.

Siendo honesta, pensé que irme de Forks me ayudaría a sanar las viejas heridas pero creo que en realidad solamente las está haciendo más grandes.

Mi relación con Jacob terminó casi tan rápido como empezó. Quedamos en buenos términos, de hecho acababa de hablar con él hace unas semanas, le propondría matrimonio a su novia Leah en unos días.

Suspiro con pesadez. La propuesta de Emmett está abriendo una nueva puerta llena de posibilidades. Una puerta de escape.

Ahora vivo con mi madre en Florida. La ciudad no es de mi agrado, extraño la lluvia y el frío de mi pueblito.

Entre más le doy vueltas a la propuesta, más confundida me siento.

Bajo hasta la cocina y me sirvo una gran copa de vino tinto. Sin embargo, aún no encuentro una respuesta.

- ¡Alice! – pienso al instante.

Marco su teléfono de memoria y contesta casi de inmediato.

_- ¿Diga?_ – al fondo puedo escuchar una risita cantarina. Debe de tratarse de su pequeño.

- Wow. Diego es más ruidoso de lo que recuerdo – digo con una sonrisa.

_- ¡Bella! Qué gusto oírte_ – ríe – _Jasper le compró un nuevo juguete y Diego está como loquito riéndose._

Con todo lo ocurrido entre… Emmett y Los Cullen… Alice nos ocultó la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

El pequeño Diego tiene poco más de 4 meses. Es sumamente adorable, sus padres se desviven por él al igual que su tío Jacob.

Después de parlotear por más de una hora de las "curiosidades" de Diego, recordó que fui yo quien le marcó.

_- ¿Necesitas algo?_

- En realidad si… un consejo.

Le platico sobre mi fallido empleo y mis fallidas expectativas sobre vivir en Florida. Ella no me interrumpe, de hecho, sale de la casa para poderme escuchar mejor, la risita de Diego se puede escuchar a la distancia.

Finalmente le comento sobre Emmett y su nuevo empleo.

_- ¿Puedo ser honesta contigo?_

- Claro que si, eso por eso que te estoy marcando.

_- Yo creo que debes de aceptar_ – suena apenada – _Desde un principio te dije que era mala idea irte de Forks, pero tu cabeza dura fue más grande que la razón. Bella… seamos sinceras, lo hiciste para olvidar a Edward y evitar que las cosas se volvieran incómodas con mi primo. Ahora… el destino, o Dios, o quien quieras, te está dando una nueva oportunidad. Debes de tomarla sin dudarlo. Haz sufrido demasiado, amiga. Es tiempo de salir adelante. _

Sus palabras, por alguna razón, me relajaron. Eso era exactamente lo que quería escuchar.

- Tienes razón, Alice… Necesito empezar de nuevo… Le diré a Emmett que acepto… Me iré a vivir con él a Nueva York.

* * *

**Nos leemos en un par de días.**

**- Cezi**


	3. Find Me

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo #3: "Find Me" - Boyce Avenue**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

El llanto de Emily se hace presente a las pocas horas de que cesó.

Sacudo mi cabeza, tratando de eliminar la pesadez y el cansancio.

Me acerco a la cuna tambaleante, la habitación está a oscuras. Temo prender la luz y lastimar los ojos de mi hija.

- ¿Qué tienes mi niña hermosa? – canturreo al estrecharla en mis brazos.

Sus lamentos continúan pero con tan solo un par de besos en su frente guarda silencio y me contempla con sus ojos castaños.

- Eres idéntica a tu papá – susurro con una sonrisa.

De inmediato omito el nudo en la garganta que se me forma por pronunciar estas palabras, pero es inevitable.

Emily es indudablemente hija mía y de Emmett.

Tiene mi cabello rubio, pero los rizos de él. Mi forma de ojos pero el color de los de él. Su nariz fina pero mis labios.

¡Dios! Podría contemplarla todo el día y jamás me cansaría.

Me siento en la mecedora junto a la cama. Tarareo una nana para que se rinda ante los brazos de Morfeo. A los pocos minutos lo hace y celebro en silencio.

Mi pequeña está apenas en sus tres semanas de vida.

No voy a negarlo, no ha sido fácil. Después de haberme desvanecido al dar a luz y sentir que la oscuridad me carcomía, el terror de perder a mi hija y no volverla a ver se hizo presente.

Emily, como todo recién nacido, requiere de muchísimos cuidados. Me siento cansada, angustiada, desesperada y a veces hasta fastidiada. Pero, ella ahora es la luz de mi vida. Ella es el motivo por el que sigo adelante.

Con cuidado la regreso a su cuna. Levanto la vista y me encuentro con Edward observándome en silencio desde la puerta.

- Me asustaste – jadeo y replico en susurros.

- La escuché llorar. No quería que te despertara.

- Pues lo hizo – sonrío.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – me pregunta con voz cansada.

- Nada. Espero que duerma el resto de la noche.

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Edward – suspiro.

Con la llegada de Emily, nuestra dinámica con la familia Denali ha cambiado por completo.

Carmen y Eleazar nos cedieron la planta de arriba de la mansión sólo para nosotros tres. Esto de por sí ya es incómodo para mi. ¿Quién era yo para despojarlos de sus habitaciones?

Irina, Tanya y Kate están loquitas por mi pequeña Emily. Creo que ya la consideran su hermanita. Esto me hace muy feliz. Lo que más deseo en este mundo, es que ella sea amada y querida por todos.

Ángela ha viajado varias veces de Londres para acá con tal de pasar tiempo con mi hija. Mi madre sólo vino a visitarla una vez… Por mi, fue más que suficiente.

Edward… Edward ha sido increíblemente incondicional.

Se ha convertido en mi apoyo, mi soporte. Sé que él no pretende hacerse pasar por el padre de Emily. Nunca lo permitiría. Él ha sacrificado muchísimas cosas por mi, no podría encasquetarle el papel de padre también.

Con mucha suerte, logro dormir bien por el resto de la noche. Sin interrupciones. Excepto a las 7 de la mañana, que Emily pegó el grito en el cielo reclamando que era tiempo de desayunar.

Es viernes. Bajo con cuidado las escaleras, con la ayuda de Edward, (las cicatrices de mi "imprevista" cesárea no han sanado) y nos reunimos en donde se encuentra el resto de la familia.

Carmen tararea una canción mientras sirve huevos con tocino en los platos de todos.

- Tía. Despertaste de un buen humor – bromea Edward.

- Es un buen día. Además, tenemos muchos planes para hoy – contesta Carmen con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ah, si? – pregunta incrédula Irina, la más pequeña de las tres.

- Iremos a visitar a Nápoles a Tía Charlotte – anuncia Eleazar con una mueca.

Me rio al ver la expresión de las tres niñas. Eleazar tampoco se ve muy entusiasmado así que supongo que la idea fue de Carmen.

- Buena suerte – articula Edward a Tanya con una risotada.

La tía Charlotte vive a las afueras de Nápoles, es la dueña de un enorme viñedo. Toda la familia, incluidos Edward y yo, pasamos un fin de semana allí cuando tenía 5 meses de embarazo.

La experiencia fue bastante… singular.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa, la tía estableció sus reglas: Teníamos prohibido salir de nuestras habitaciones a menos que ella nos lo pidiera, no podíamos hacer ruido a la hora del té, las niñas serían castigadas si eran sorprendidas jugando en el viñedo… Y otras miles de reglas extremistas.

No sé si eran mis hormonas de embarazo o mi simple rebeldía de llevarle la contraria a la tía Charlotte, pero conseguí que Edward instalara un columpio en uno de los robles junto a la casa.

Las niñas estaban encantadas. Tía Charlotte… no tanto.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir? – reclamó Kate - ¿Podemos quedarnos con Edward y Rose para cuidar a la bebé?

- Estaremos de vuelta el lunes, Kate – contestó su madre – Te prometo que será divertido.

No pude evitar reír por lo bajo. Mis pobres niñas estaban siendo condenadas a pasar un mal fin de semana.

**.**

Al mediodía, despedimos a 5 en la puerta. Las niñas no paraban de despedirse de Emily llenándola de miles de besitos. Ella estaba encantada, no dejaba de sonreír.

- Pórtense bien, niñas – les dije a las tres – No se metan en problemas… Y si se meten, me platican cuando regresen.

La casa estaría sola para nosotros por tres días. Lo único que me venía a la cabeza era dormir y tomar un largo baño caliente.

Aunque, al parecer, eso no estaba en planes de Emily.

Una rabieta que ni Edward y yo pudimos parar, nos tomó todo el día. Luego, a mitad de la noche, a Emily le dio temperatura, haciendo que me quedara en vela junto a ella todo el tiempo.

Edward le recetó varias medicinas. El llanto no cesaba. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar en mil pedazos. Necesitaba dormir. No lo lograría si no dormía tan solo un poco.

- Por favor, cariño. Necesitas dormir – susurré a su oído mientras la mecía en mis brazos - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no llores, Emily?

No noté que yo también estaba derramando lágrimas. Me sentía fastidiada, harta.

- La tina está lista – pronuncia Edward igual o más angustiado que yo – Esperemos que con el baño se tranquilice.

Logro calmar a Emily lo suficiente como para quitarle con cuidado su ropa y sumergirla en el agua caliente.

Edward y yo estamos de rodillas frente a la tina, sosteniendo a la pequeña con cuidado.

Mojo sus rizos dorados y aplico un poco de Shampoo. Edward vacía el agua en su cabeza, y gracias al cielo, Emily comienza a reír.

No puedo evitar reír también, a pesar de que son más de las 4 de la mañana y que no he dormido en más de 18 horas, su risa angelical me relaja, me da aliento.

Él toma una toalla y abraza a mi hija con ella.

- Yo la cambio de ropa, Rose. Ve a descansar – me dice con una media sonrisa.

- Gracias – articulo y salgo de la habitación.

Bajo a la cocina y preparo un poco de té. Mis nervios están al tope.

Me tomo el té a sorbitos, prácticamente está hirviendo.

A los pocos minutos me acompaña Edward. Se acerca y besa mi frente.

- Resulta que no es fácil tener un bebé – digo mientras apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

Los dos estamos parados a mitad de la cocina.

- Se quedó dormida al instante. Tal vez eso es lo que quería después de todo. Tomar un baño – dice él.

Suspiro y bebo un poco más de té.

Edward mira su reloj y se prepara una taza de café.

- Tengo que irme a la oficina en 3 horas.

Jadeo por su comentario.

- ¿Por… por qué no… no me lo dijiste? – tartamudeo impactada.

- Necesitabas ayuda. No te iba a dejar encargarte de Emily tu sola. Es obvio que no puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Es obvio? ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto extrañada.

Edward suspira y frota sus manos en su cara.

- Disculpa, no he dormido. No sé que estoy diciendo.

- Sí, Edward. Si, sabes. ¿A qué te refieres con que "es obvio" que no puedo cuidar de ella?

- Sólo digo que ahora no tienes a Carmen para ayudarte. No debe de ser fácil para ti.

- ¿Es una de esas bromas que haces que no entiendo? – digo furiosa -Porque déjame decirte que no es gracioso.

- No quiero empezar, Rosalie – toma su taza y camina hasta la sala.

- Yo no fui quien "empezó" lo hiciste tú. Dime. ¡Dime! ¿Crees que no soy capaz de cuidar a nuestra hija? – le grito.

- ¡TU HIJA, ROSALIE!… Es tu hija.

Mis labios tiemblan descontroladamente. El nudo en mi garganta me exige que derrame lágrimas. Mi corazón palpita a todo lo que da. Y el dolor de sus palabras me abofetean con fuerza.

El llanto de Emily interrumpe el silencio que nos rodea. Los gritos debieron despertarla.

Con el dorso de mi mano seco con rapidez mis lágrimas y volteo hacia las escaleras.

Edward me toma del brazo.

- Lo siento. Lo siento, Rose. No quise decir eso – dice en susurros- tu sabes que Emily es…

Me zafo de su agarre y subo las escaleras deprisa.

Tomo a mi hija en mis brazos y hundo mi rostro en su cuello.

Me echo a llorar desconsoladamente.

**.**

**.**

**Edward's POV**

¿Qué carajos fue lo que acabo de decir?

Froto con fuerza las manos en mi rostro. El cansancio y el fastidio hablan por mi.

Quiero ir a disculparme con ella pero… no sé cómo. Acabo de cometer una tontería. Amo a Emily como si fuese mi hija, en verdad lo hago. No pretendo ocupar el lugar de su padre pero sé que ella contará conmigo durante toda su vida.

¿Qué carajos fue lo que dije?

Salgo al jardín para fumar un par de cigarros. La ansiedad me inunda. Miro el reloj, en menos de 2 horas tengo que irme a trabajar.

Camino hasta mi lugar favorito, bajo un gran roble que, de alguna manera, me recuerda al prado de Bella.

Mi Bella… es tan extraño. Creo que hasta he olvidado su rostro. Mi mente me reproduce varios recuerdos.

Alzo mi vista y veo a Rosalie arrullar a Emily desde la ventana.

¿Por qué todo lo que me importa lo destruyo? ¿Cuál es mi problema?

Le doy una fumada al cigarrillo y me siento en una banca.

Mi celular comienza a vibrar. El número me es familiar y contesto con rapidez.

- ¿Diga?

- _Vaya, vaya. Si es Edward Cullen_ – dice Seth con una risotada.

- Hombre, qué gusto saber de ti. ¿Cómo has estado? Escuché que fuiste promovido desde mi renuncia.

- _¿Qué puedo decir? Soy afortunado_ – ríe.

- Me da mucho gusto. Estoy muy extrañado por tu llamada. ¿Pasa algo?

- _De hecho sí. Sam me pidió que te localizara. Necesita hablar contigo. ¿Estás disponible?_

- Tengo tiempo – contesto.

- _Perfecto. Deja te lo comunico._

Suspiro impaciente. Seth debió haber olvidado los cambios de horario, otra vez. Son las 7 de la mañana.

- _¿Edward?_ – saluda Sam, mi exjefe del Hospital de Forks.

-¡Sam! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- _Es un gusto hablar contigo de nuevo, Edward. Escuché que tu esposa estaba embarazada. ¿Todo bien?_

- Una niña hermosa y sana. Todo está de maravilla.

Al pronunciar esto, miro hacia la ventana. Rosalie ya no se encuentra allí.

- _¡Qué gusto! Escucha, te hablaba porque estoy involucrado en un nuevo proyecto que creo te interesará._

- Te escucho…

- _Seth me comentó que planeabas abrir tu propia clínica._

Jadeo y mis ojos se abren como platos. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Seth decirle eso a Sam?

Sam se ríe y continua.

- _Nada de eso, Edward. Por eso mismo te hablaba. La directiva propone una línea de hospitales para gente de bajos recursos, inspirados en tu idea. Y queremos tenerte de vuelta. _

- ¡Vaya! No sé qué decir…

- _Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todos tus gastos, incluidos los de tu esposa e hija. Sólo necesitamos que aceptes y te vuelvas nuestro socio. Es dinero bien invertido. El proyecto es bastante bueno._

- Es algo que tendría que hablar con Rosalie. Tenemos a nuestros familiares aquí. No creo que ella quiera…

- _Edward, estamos hablando de la mejor ciudad del mundo. Ni Rosalie podrá resistirse._

- Un momento… ¿Me estás diciendo que no me quieres de vuelta en Forks?

- _No, Edward. El proyecto inicia en Nueva York. ¿Qué dices? Tú, tu esposa y tu niña en Nueva York._

* * *

__**Nos leemos en un par de días.**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews.**

**- Cezi**


	4. Satellite Heart

**Lamento la tardanza. Me puse a leer el primer y el segundo libro de "Fifty Shades Of Grey"... Bastante buenas. Eso sí, NO APTAS PARA MENORES DE EDAD xD**

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo #4: "Satellite Heart" - Anya Marina (Del Soundtrack de "Luna Nueva")**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Rosalie no me ha dirigido la palabra desde esa discusión.

Han pasado un par de semanas, mis tíos comienzan a preocuparse.

Es la hora de la comida.

Lo único que resuena en el comedor es el de los cubiertos de plata en las vajillas de porcelana.

Incluso mis pequeñas primas lucen incómodas cuando Rosalie y yo estamos en la misma habitación.

Eleazar está a punto de servir el postre cuando Emily comienza a llorar en la planta de arriba. Me apresuro a levantarme para ir a atenderla pero Rosalie me dedica una mirada fría y sale de la habitación.

Con un suspiro regreso a mi asiento. Mi tía me ve apenada. Niego con la cabeza, en señal de que todo está bien, aunque sé muy bien que estoy mintiendo.

Las niñas se miran entre ellas y susurran.

Les dedico una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlas. No funciona.

Me disculpo con mi familia y salgo al jardín. La tensión es tan fuerte que me urge fumar un par de cigarrillos.

Mi celular resuena. Es un mail de Seth, con las indicaciones de Sam sobre el nuevo proyecto que me ha propuesto. Con todo lo ocurrido con Rose ni siquiera le he comentado la posibilidad de irnos a Nueva York.

Allí se me prende el foco.

Ella no tiene por qué abandonar la casa de mis tíos. Emily necesita un lugar estable para vivir. Además, con todo lo que ha pasado, dudo mucho que Rosalie acepte irse a vivir conmigo de nuevo a EEUU.

Exhalo con desesperación.

Estoy dando vueltas en círculos. Debo de hablar con Rose. Es inevitable.

Debo ir a disculparme. Decirle que amo a Emily, y que en realidad lamento mucho haberme descargado con ella mi fastidio.

El sonido de unas puertas cerrándose llaman mi atención. Eleazar, Carmen y las niñas están dentro del coche.

No tenía idea de que tenían planes.

Me acerco a ellos trotando. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

- ¡Edward! – dice Eleazar sonriente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde van? – pregunto extrañado.

- Las niñas quieren ir a comer helado – contesta Carmen – Iremos todos juntos… Pensamos que sería buena idea que tú y Rose estén solos para que arreglen… su situación.

- Ya no peleen – me dice Tanya con una mueca triste.

Alboroto su cabello rojizo y beso su frente.

- Diviértanse – les digo.

Irina y Kate agitan sus manos cuando el coche avanza. Las despido con una sonrisa.

- Vaya que son oportunos – pienso en voz alta.

Antes de ir a hablar con Rose, entro rápido a mi habitación para bañarme. A ella le molesta que me acerque a Emily oliendo a cigarro.

Opto por jeans, una camisa blanca y los converse que ella me regaló en Navidad.

Bajo las escaleras buscándola por doquier. La encuentro en las sillas del jardín, meciendo con ternura a Emily.

Jalo una silla para sentarme junto a ella.

Emily abre sus ojos castaños y me ve fijamente. Comienza a retorcerse en los brazos de Rose. Me sorprende mucho su actitud. Estaba muy pacífica hace unos segundos.

- ¿Le incomoda que esté aquí? – pregunto perplejo.

- No… - responde Rosalie con seriedad – Al parecer quiere irse contigo.

Suelto aire y se forma una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Ay, mi querida Emily.

Me paro para tomarla entre mis brazos. Rosalie me mira cautelosa y después de asegurarse que Emily está cómoda, deja de prestarme atención y mira sus manos.

Arrullo a la bebé con cuidado. Es raro. Ya extrañaba tenerla en mis brazos. Después de lo que pasó, Rosalie me restringió de ella.

- ¿Quieres un poco de té? – dice Rosalie de repente.

- Vamos adentro – le digo – Está empezando a hacer frío. Emily se puede enfermar.

Ella asiente y entramos juntos para dirigirnos a la sala.

Sigo arrullando a la pequeña hasta que se queda totalmente dormida.

Con cuidado, la coloco en el sillón, acomodando varios cojines a su alrededor. Temo que, al llevarla hasta su cuna, se despierte.

Rosalie entra a la sala con dos tazas de té. Me deja una en la mesita.

- Gracias – susurro y le sonrío.

Ella se sienta al otro extremo del sillón, a un lado de la cabeza de Emily.

- Rose… yo – comienzo a decir.

- Lo sé – me interrumpe ella – Yo también lo siento.

Me quiero acercar a ella para abrazarla pero lo último que quiero ahorita es despertar a la bebe.

- Es más difícil de lo que pensé – dice ella – A veces… me siento tan cansada. Me preocupo por… mi hija a todo momento. Me siento frustrada y feliz a la vez… Es algo difícil de explicar.

Le da un sorbo a su taza y continua:

- No puedo seguir aquí, Edward. Tú deberías estar formando tu propia familia, tus tíos deben de regresar a su vida cotidiana. Yo soy sólo una intrusa. Emily yo debemos irnos de aquí. Estamos dando demasiadas molestias.

- Llevamos viviendo aquí más de 6 meses… ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto hasta ahora? Pudimos haber comprado una casa sólo para nosotros.

- No es eso a lo que me refiero – dice ella – Edward… los papeles del divorcio están firmados desde aquél día en Forks. Necesitamos tramitarlos… Quiero que seas libre. Tienes razón… Emily no es tu hija. Estás ocupando un lugar que no te corresponde y lamento mucho haberte involucrado en todo esto.

Jadeo por lo que me dice. Noto como dos pequeñas lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas.

Me paro y me pongo de cuclillas frente a ella.

La miro con detenimiento, esperando que ella me regrese la mirada.

- No es mi hija… Pero la quiero como si lo fuera. No pretendo irme de su vida, Rose. Yo amo a Emily. Tú lo sabes.

- Si. Es cierto, pero… – solloza y yo la interrumpo.

- Si no te sientes cómoda nos podemos mudar a otro lugar. Sólo quiero que seas feliz y Emily también. Si lo que quieres es que por fin nos divorciemos, lo haremos. Haré cualquier cosa porque tú y ella estén bien. Pero eso sí te digo… No me alejaré de ustedes. Nunca.

Ella abre mucho los ojos. Deja caer su cabeza en mi hombro y se echa a llorar.

- Gracias – susurra.

La rodeo con mis brazos y beso su cabello.

Después de un rato, subimos a Emily a su cuna y regresamos a la sala para seguir conversando. Es tiempo de hablarle sobre la propuesta de Sam.

- ¡¿Regresar a Forks?! – jadea horrorizada.

- Tranquila – digo levantando las manos - No. Los hospitales comenzarán en Nueva York.

Ella exhala relajada. Me sorprende mucho su reacción pero decido no preguntar.

- No voy a mentirte – digo – La idea me parece muy buena. Además, sería parte de la mesa de socios. Tendré voz y voto. Si algo no me gusta o el proyecto cambia su ruta deshago la sociedad y todo volverá a la normalidad.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa, Edward – dice apenada – Quiero decir, me da gusto que tu idea esté dando frutos pero… ¿regresar a EEUU? ¿No se te hace un poco… arriesgado?

Mi rostro se contrae, no entiendo muy bien lo que trata de decirme.

Ella se da cuenta y continua:

- Lo digo por… Emily.

Suspiro. Sé por donde va.

- Nueva York está muy lejos de Forks, Rose. No hay ninguna forma en que él… las encuentre.

- No fui lo suficientemente valiente para decirle que estaba embarazada. Jamás lo seré para decirle que tenemos una hija – dice con voz débil – ¿Y si… trata de quitármela?

- No lo permitiremos, Rose. Te repito: No hay forma en que él las encuentre. Estarás a salvo – guardo silencio y, me animo a preguntar – Disculpa que lo diga pero… ¿Ya no amas a Emmett? ¿Jamás le dirás… lo que pasó?

Veo que ella retuerce su cabeza, como buscando una respuesta.

- No hay un día en el que no piense en él – admite – Pero ahora es diferente. Todo es diferente… Él lo dejó todo muy claro: "No cambia nada". No lo buscaré, Edward. Él jamás estará cerca de mi Emily.

Su rostro se endurece.

- Trasmitiremos el divorcio, Rose. Vayas conmigo o no. ¿De acuerdo? – digo con voz dulce.

Ella asiente y se recuesta en mi pecho.

La habitación se llena de una serenidad desconocida. La tensión que hubo entre nosotros por dos semanas ha desparecido. Puedo suspirar tranquilo.

- Iremos contigo, Edward – susurra Rosalie.

La miro expectante. Repasando cada una de sus palabras.

Alza su rostro y me ve con una gran sonrisa.

- Emily yo nos iremos contigo a Nueva York.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**PhoneCall**

- ¿Diga?

_- ¡Alice!_

- ¡Ángela! Caray, qué gusto saber de ti. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está Ben? ¿Ya comenzaron los preparativos de la boda? No puedo creer que faltan sólo un par de meses. ¿Ya tienes el menú? Oh por Dios, estoy muy emocionada de que hayas llamado.

_- Ya lo veo. ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que me preguntaste?_

- Lo lamento. Estar con Diego todo el día hace que mi batería esté al 1000%

_- ¿Cómo está el pequeño? Me llegaron las fotos que me enviaste. Es sumamente adorable. No sé si es mi imaginación pero se parece más a ti que a Jasper, amiga._

- ¡Dios! No digas eso. Mi pequeño Diego es idéntico a su papá.

_- ¿Cómo está Jasper? _

- Encantado. Ahorita está con bastante trabajo pero siempre encuentra un espacio en su agenda para dejar el trabajo y estar con nosotros por la tarde.

_- ¡Qué gusto! Espero que Ben haga lo mismo algún día._

- Estoy segura de que lo hará.

_- En fin, sólo llamé para saber cómo estabas. Mi tren se demoró y cuando vi tu número en mis contactos no dudé en llamarte._

- Debes hacerlo más seguido. ¿Lo prometes?

_- Seguro, Alice. Debes mandarme más fotos de Diego._

- Lo haré. Espera un momento… ¿Tu tren se demoró? ¿a dónde vas?

_- A visitar a Rosalie… Lo lamento. Sé lo que pasó entre ella y tu amigo. _

- No te disculpes. ¿Cómo está ella?

_- Bastante bien. Emily es maravillosa. Se parece bastante al padre de Rose._

- ¿Emily? Creí que hablábamos de Rosalie.

_- ¿No lo sabes?_

- No… ¿Qué pasa?

_- Ohmmm… Alice. Rosalie y Edward se fueron de Forks porque ella estaba embarazada. Ellos acaban de tener una hija._

- ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**Nos leemos en un par de días.**

**¿Reviews?**

**- Cezi**


	5. Never Say Never

**Readers!**

**Pregunta: ¿Hice algo mal? ¿O me están castigando por algo? El capítulo pasado no tuve nada de reviews, salvo dos personitas (Tany & Nelita) ¿Pasa algo? **

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo #5: "Never Say Never" - The Fray**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

- Emily está cada día más hermosa – dice sonriendo Ángela mientras estrecha a mi hija en sus brazos.

Mi pequeña acaba de cumplir su segundo mes de vida. Sus rizos dorados tocan con suavidad sus hombros y sus ojos castaños miran con detenimiento el rostro de mi amiga.

- No puedo creer que vas a alejarla de mi – Ángela hace un puchero y besa la frente de Emily.

- Puedes irnos a visitar todo el tiempo – digo mientras acomodo meticulosamente mis libros en una caja.

- Con la boda no tendré tiempo de nada. Oh, Rose. No puedes hacerme esto.

- No lo hago intencionalmente, Ángela – sonrío – Edward debe de estar en EEUU la próxima semana. Además, prometo que regresaremos a tiempo para tu boda.

Después de guardar todos mis libros, tomo otras dos cajas para seguir empacando.

La familia de Edward nos insistió mucho que no nos fuéramos, pero esto era algo que debíamos hacer. O al menos yo. No es justo para ellos que me apodere de su espacio y de su casa. Debo aprender a ser independiente, por mi bien y el de mi niña.

- Ohm... ¿Rose? – vacila Ángela – Necesito contarte algo. Pero debes prometerme que no te enojarás.

Su rostro lleno de preocupación me extraña.

Ella me hace un gesto para que me siente junto a ella en la cama.

- Me estás asustado. ¿Qué pasa? – mascullo con curiosidad.

- Hablé con Alice ayer por la noche – suelta de repente.

Puedo sentir como la sangre abandona mi cabeza y se aloja en mis pies. Mis ojos se abren tratando de salirse de sus cuencas.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – exijo alzando la voz – Por Dios Ángela, ¿qué hiciste?

- Hablamos de su hijo… Me preguntó por qué estaba en la estación de trenes. Le contesté que venía a visitarte. Y, sin querer…. Mencioné a Emily.

Mi respiración se torna violenta. Alice. Alice es muy cercana a Emmett… ¿Y si descubren que él es el padre? ¿Y si…?

- Lo lamento, Rose. No sabía que te importaría tanto que ellos supieran que tú y Edward tienen una hija.

Camino por mi habitación como león enjaulado. Ellos no debían de saber de la existencia de Emily. Froto mis sienes exasperada. ¿Cómo pudo Ángela ser tan imprudente?

- Prometiste no enojarte – susurra.

Ante este comentario, mi sangre hierve y comienzo a gritar.

- ¡Es que no pensé que fueras tan estúpida! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Ángela?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió contarle a Alice sobre mi hija?!

- No le veo nada de malo – dice ella – Rose… Tú y Edward han logrado olvidarse de aquellas personas. Tienen una hija juntos. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ahora lo recuerdo… Ángela no sabe nada. El único que sabe que el padre de mi hija es Emmett es Edward.

Cubro mi rostro con frustración y me arrodillo en el suelo.

Siento como Ángela se posiciona frente a mi. Levanto la mirada y veo que sus ojos están a punto de derramar lágrimas.

- En verdad lo lamento. No quise causarte problemas – balbucea a gran velocidad - Es que… yo no le vi nada de malo. Te prometo que no comentaré nada de Emily, lo prometo. Por favor, perdóname.

Tomo una de sus manos y le doy un apretón.

- Ángela… Discúlpame… Es sólo que… no quiero que esa gente se involucre con mi hija.

- Pero, ¿por qué? No logro entender tus razones, Rose.

Inhalo aire y exhalo, preparándome para contarle la verdad.

- No quiero que ellos sepan de Emily porque… - suspiro - … Porque Edward no es su padre, Ángela. El padre de mi hija es Emmett.

Ella suelta un jadeo y abre sus ojos con fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Lo que estás escuchando…

- ¿Edward lo sabe?

- Por supuesto que lo sabe – digo ofendida - Él fue quién me dijo que lo mejor era que nos marcháramos de Forks.

- Eso significa que…

- Emmett no sabe de Emily. Y no quiero que lo sepa nunca. Es por eso que me molestó mucho que le dijeras a Alice sobre mi hija.

Ella exhala con fuerza, como tratando de unir el rompecabezas.

- Puedo hablar con ella, Rose… Le diré que mentí o… le diré que… no sé. Inventaré algo.

Niego con la cabeza y le dedico una media sonrisa.

- No es necesario, amiga. Supongo que…. Espero que Alice no se lo cuente a Emmett… o a Bella.

- ¿Por qué jamás me lo contaste? Soy tu mejor amiga y no pudiste confiarme este secreto tan delicado.

- Nadie lo sabe, Ángela. Es mejor así.

Ella suelta un suspiro y guarda silencio. Analizando la información que acabo de soltar.

- Entonces… ¿Emmett no conocerá a Emily?

Agacho mi rostro con vergüenza y niego con la cabeza.

- Él me odia, Ángela. Tú sabes lo que pasó. Él no logró perdonarme. No puedo ir a buscarlo para decirle que me embarazó. Con lo que le dijiste a Alice todos pensarán que es de Edward. Es mejor así.

- Tú y Edward son los mejores padres, Rose. Emily es afortunada – susurra y me abraza mientras derramo un par de lágrimas.

¡Vaya! Me preparo una vez más para decir la verdad.

- Él y yo nos divorciaremos… - murmuro.

Ella me aparta con violencia y busca mis ojos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – repite molesta - ¿Pero por qué?

- Ya te lo dije. Él ama a Bella. No puedo encasquetarle el paquete de estar conmigo y Emily el resto de nuestras vidas. No es justo. Los papeles ya están firmados, el divorcio ha sido tramitado.

- ¡Rosalie Lilian Hale! ¿Hay algo más que no me hayas contado? – pregunta molesta.

Río ante su reacción.

Desde que me casé con Edward mi vida ha estado llena de secretos. Se siente bien, aunque sea una vez, compartirlos todos.

**.**

**.**

Esa noche, Carmen preparó una gran cena de despedida para nosotros. Ángela y su prometido Ben nos acompañaron, al igual que algunos compañeros de trabajo de Edward y la familia Denali.

Degustamos del grandioso banquete y nos unimos todos juntos a una agradable sobremesa.

Emily estaba muy tranquila. Todas estas personas no paraban de cargarla y besarla.

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi frente.

Sabía lo mucho que, de nuevo, estaba renunciando por satisfacernos a las dos. ¿Cómo lograría pagarle a Edward todo lo que hacía por nosotras?

- Te quiero – susurro y beso su mejilla.

- Y yo las quiero a las dos – dice con una sonrisa.

Conforme la noche avanza, nuestros invitados se acercan a nosotros para despedirse. Nosotros prometemos volver a tiempo para la boda de Ángela y regresar una vez más en Navidad.

- Gracias por todo, Carmen – dijo dándole un abrazo cuando nos quedamos solos en la casa.

- Es poco para lo que ustedes se merecen. No tienen idea de lo mucho que los extrañaremos.

- Y nosotros a ustedes pero…

- Lo sé – dice interrumpiéndome - Es algo que tienen que hacer. ¿Prometes hablarnos aunque sea una vez a la semana? No quiero perderme ni un solo detalle de cómo esta niña hermosa se está portando.

Carmen arrulla a mi hija en sus brazos y con una lágrima rodeando sus mejillas la besa y después me besa a mi.

**.**

**.**

Son las 6 de la tarde cuando arribamos al aeropuerto. Edward se encarga de registrar nuestras maletas mientras yo trato de despedirme, por última vez, de la familia Denali.

- Eleazar… Carmen… muchas gracias por todo. No tienen idea de lo mucho que los quiero. Gracias por apoyarnos en todo momento. Los extrañaré – pronuncio con un nudo en la garganta.

- Mi querida Rosalie – dice Eleazar – Cuiden bien de su pequeña. Saben que las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes. Que tengan un buen viaje.

Carmen me abraza y se echa a llorar. Acomodo a mi hija en mi hombro para poder corresponder el abrazo.

- Rose, los extrañaremos. Gracias a ti por traernos tanta felicidad con este pequeño angelito.

Asiento con la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa.

Después, me pongo en cuclillas frente a Tanya, Kate e Irina, que no han dejado de llorar desde que salimos de la casa.

- Mis niñas hermosas – sollozo y las rodeo con mis brazos repartiendo besos en sus frentes – Pórtense bien. Nos veremos pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ellas asienten y llenan de besos a Emily.

Edward se une a nosotros y se despide de su familia. Puedo ver una lágrima deslizándose hasta sus labios.

- Hasta luego – dice él. Me toma de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta la puerta de nuestro vuelo.

**.**

**.**

- Eso fue más difícil de lo que pensé – le digo cuando nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos en primera clase.

Emily nos mira a los dos con una gran sonrisa. ¿Por qué es tan bipolar? En un momento está sonriente y después llora como loquita.

- Lo sé. Pero… – suspira – ahora comenzamos una nueva vida.

- Nueva vida – sonrío – Siento como si todo esto fuera un _"dèjá vu"_.

Él me mira con curiosidad.

- Lo digo por… cuando nos fuimos a Forks después de casarnos.

Me dedica una sonrisa y dirige su mirada a Emily.

- Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces – susurra.

- Muchas cosas…

Para nuestra buena suerte, mi hija logra comportarse el resto del vuelo. Temía que las 14 horas de viaje ella se fastidiara e iniciara una rabieta. No fue así.

Edward y yo nos turnábamos en cuidarla. Cuando fue su turno, aproveché para tomar una siesta.

Sólo que esta siesta no logró tranquilizarme para nada. Desde hace dos noches tenía el mismo sueño:

_Yo corriendo como loca por la calle buscando a mi pequeña. Grito y lloro llena de desesperación. Nadie me da razones de ella. De repente, un rostro familiar me mira con desprecio, tiene a Emily en sus brazos. Me siento aliviada por haberla encontrado, pero este sentimiento me abandona rápidamente. Emmett se introduce en un coche negro polarizado. Corro con todas mis fuerzas para alcanzarlo pero es en vano. Ha desaparecido, llevándose a mi hija con él._

Con un jadeo, regreso a mi realidad. Froto mis ojos con las manos, buscando borrar las imágenes de mi cabeza.

Miro a mi izquierda y veo a Edward recargado ligeramente en la cabeza de Emily. Los dos están dormidos.

La escena es tan adorable que no dudo en sacar mi cámara y tomarles una foto.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve tras el flashazo.

Y me quedó allí. Admirándolos. Observándolos en silencio.

¿Por qué nunca me pude enamorar de Edward? Las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles si eso hubiera pasado.

Un pequeño flashback inunda mi mente, recordando el día en que Edward llegó borracho a nuestra casa en Forks. Me besó con violencia. Caímos los dos al suelo. Aproveché para darle un golpe y alejarme.

Todo mejoró después de eso. No había razón para forzar las cosas, no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, fue así como nos convertimos en amigos.

No. Él no es el indicado para mi. Sé exactamente quién debería estar con él. Mi mente ahora me muestra recuerdos de la mujer mediana de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate.

**.**

**.**

- ¿Sr. Cullen? Buenos días. Mi nombre es Quil Ateara y seré su nuevo asistente. Sam me ha mandado para llevarlo a su nuevo apartamento.

- Quil. Buenos días – saluda Edward con amabilidad – Permíteme presentarte a… Ella es… mi amiga, Rosalie Hale y mi ahijada, Emily.

¿Mi amiga? – pienso incrédula.

- Srita. Rosalie mucho gusto. La bebé es encantadora.

- Gracias, Quil. Mucho gusto.

El joven moreno, que no debe pasar de unos 25 años, nos guía entre la gente hasta una camioneta blindada negra. Un hombre mayor mete nuestras maletas en la parte de atrás. ¿Cuándo las tomaron?

Quil nos abre la puerta, Edward entra al último. El joven rodea el vehículo, dirigiéndose al asiento del copiloto.

- ¿Soy tu "amiga"? – susurro con una risotada.

- Nos vamos a divorciar. ¿Qué punto tiene presentarte como mi "futura ex esposa?

_- Touché _– digo con una risotada.

La camioneta nos conduce por las calles de Nueva York. Una ciudad bastante impresionante. Unos edificios espectaculares nos rodean. Quil nos va dando información del lugar donde estamos.

- Esta es una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad. Aquí en Soho, se encuentra su apartamento – dice con tono diplomático.

El chofer aparca en un altísimo edificio marrón. Edward toma a Emily en sus brazos y me indica que sigamos a Quil hasta el vestíbulo.

Un hermoso lobby lleno de jarros de cristal y pisos de mármol nos recibe al cruzar la puerta custodiada por dos guardias.

- Por aquí – nos guía Quil.

Llama al ascensor y tras teclear un número rápido las puertas se abren. Ya adentro, vuelve a teclear otro número haciendo que la caja de metal suba.

- El edificio cuenta con vigilancia las 24 horas. La clave para entrar al ascensor sólo lo tiene el personal y la segunda clave, para llevarlos hasta su piso, la tendrán sólo ustedes – comenta Quil con indiferencia.

Las puertas se abren de nuevo al cabo de unos segundos. Una sala minimalista es lo primero que vemos, seguido de una gran cocina y un comedor para 8 personas.

- Por favor, pasen – nos invita el joven.

Retiro a Emily de brazos de Edward y coloco su cabeza en mi cuello. Mi futuro ex esposo, recorre en lugar junto a su nuevo asistente.

Mientras ellos inspeccionan el balcón, entro a una de las habitaciones. Me sorprende descubrir que hay una especialmente para mi hija, decorada con paredes lilas y muebles blancos.

- ¿Qué te parece? – aparece Edward de la nada y pone su mano derecha en mi cintura.

- Es precioso. Pero, ¿ellos cómo saben que…?

- Piensan que Emily es mi hija – responde como si nada.

Me basta con sonreír y continuar explorando el lugar: Otras dos habitaciones amuebladas, un cuarto de lectura que supongo Edward usará como oficina, el balcón nos ofrece la mejor vista de la ciudad de Nueva York y, finalmente, acceso directo a la piscina del edificio.

- Srita. Hale, aquí están sus pertenencias – el chofer de la camioneta blindada entra a la sala - Las cajas que mandaron por adelantado las traerán en cualquier momento. ¿Gusta que envíe a alguien del servicio para que los ayude a desempacar?

- Se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Preferiría hacerlo yo. Gracias – contesto con tono cordial.

- Como usted ordene – dice y se retira del lugar.

Quil y Edward continúan hablando, aprovecho para regresar a la habitación lila y recostar a mi hija. Ha sido un largo viaje.

- Te encantará este lugar, Emily – le digo en susurros.

Ella, a punto de quedarse dormida, me dedica una mirada eterna. Sus ojos me consumen y no puedo evitar recordar a Emmett.

Le doy palmaditas en su espalda hasta que se deja vencer por el sueño.

Me acerco a la ventana para contemplar el exterior, pero Emmett se ha apoderado de mis pensamientos y no logro sacarlo.

- Alice… - digo de repente.

No resisto la tentación, cierro la puerta de la habitación lila y saco el celular de mi pantalón negro.

En mi lista de contactos aún está registrado su número. ¿Qué puedo perder?

Uno, dos, tres timbrazos y no contestan.

Estoy a punto de darme por vencida al séptimo timbrazo hasta que alguien contesta en la otra línea.

_- ¿Diga?_

Es increíble que a pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo, su voz suena familiar.

- Alice… - digo solamente.

Escucho cómo ella le indica a Jasper que tomará la llamada afuera.

_- ¡Vaya! Esto sí que es una sorpresa._

- Lo sé – digo temerosa - ¿Cómo estás?

- _Perfectamente… ¿Cómo estás tú?_ – responde con tono mezquino. Mi llamada no es de su agrado.

- Bien. Regresamos a Londres – miento – Todo está bien aquí.

_- Hablé con Ángela… Me contó sobre tu hija._

Estas palabras me paralizan, como si alguien me hubiese aventado un balde de agua fría.

Quiero decir algo, pero nada sale de mi boca.

- _Qué poca vergüenza tienes_ – contesta molesta – _Le rompiste el corazón a mi amigo y luego te embarazas de Edward. No entiendo cómo puedes dormir tranquila._

- Alice… tu no – trato de decir pero sólo logro que ella me interrumpa.

- _No quiero saber tus justificaciones. Tú y tu "esposo" destruyeron la vida de mis amigos. No hay nada más qué decir. ¿Para qué me llamabas? ¿Ya te aburriste? ¿Quieres agregarle algo de diversión a tu miserable vida?_

¡Vamos, Rosalie! ¡Contesta! – me grita mi subconsciente – ¡Dile la verdad!

- ¿Cómo está él? – logro pronunciar.

Alice exhala y se prepara para seguir gritando.

_- No sé nada de él. Por tu culpa él abandonó todo. A Bella, su vida en Forks, a sus amigos. Todo por tu maldita culpa. ¡¿Cómo siquiera te atreves a preguntar por él?! Podrás haber tratado de convencerlos con tu historia de novela sobre tú y Edward "forzados a vivir juntos", pero a mi no me engañas. No te hagas la maldita mosca muerta._

¡Dile la verdad! ¡Contéstale! – grita de nuevo mi mente.

- _No trates de contactarlo. Él te odia, a ti y a tu esposo. Aléjate de él. Deja que haga su vida. Ya has causado demasiado daño._

La llamada se corta.

Mis manos temblorosas dejan caer el celular. Mis rodillas no responden por lo que me desplomo en el suelo. Oculto mi rostro con las manos y me suelto a llorar.

"_No cambia nada"_ – resuena en mi mente.

* * *

**Nos leemos en un par de días.**

**¿Reviews?**

**- Cezi**


	6. Lloverá

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo #6: "Lloverá" - Mia Maestro (Breaking Dawn Part 1 Original Soundtrack)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

La lluvia fresca de la mañana, indudablemente, me hace recordar Forks. Y cuando recuerdo Forks, Bella aparece en mis pensamientos.

Mi alarma ha sonado hace dos minutos. Contemplo la ventana acostado desde mi cama. Mi respiración es lenta, me dejo llevar por los recuerdos. ¿Dónde estará ella ahora? ¿Será feliz? ¿Estará todavía con Jacob? ¿Algún día… logrará perdonarme?

Una risita angelical interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Paso los dedos por mi cabello, tratando de apartarlo de mi frente y doy un salto fuera de la cama, dirigiéndome hacia donde proviene ese sonido celestial.

Rosalie está sentada en el sillón marrón de la sala, trae a Emily es sus brazos y la alza con ternura causando en ella una enorme gracia.

No puedo evitar sonreír al escucharla reír tan emocionada.

- Lo lamento, no quería despertarte – se disculpa Rosalie con una expresión apenada en su rostro.

Aún trae puesta su piyama por lo que deduzco que Emily fue quien la despertó.

- Ya estaba despierto, sólo contemplaba la lluvia – contesto amable.

- Extrañaba la lluvia – me dice y besa la mejilla de su hija.

Me dejo caer en el sillón donde se encuentran ellas. Emily de inmediato se retuerce en los brazos de su madre.

- Creo que me voy a poner celosa – dice Rosalie haciendo un puchero mientras deposita a la pequeña en mis brazos.

- Causo ese efecto en las mujeres – digo con una risotada - ¿No es así, Emily?

Ella se echa a reír de nuevo. Le planto un beso en la mejilla y lleno de besos su cuello. Emily no para de carcajearse.

Después de un rato, la regreso con su madre.

- Iré a bañarme – beso la frente de Rose y me dirijo al baño.

- Prepararé el desayuno – dice mientras acomoda a Emily en el portabebés.

Nuestra nueva vida a tomado un curso diferente comparándolo con Forks. Mi horario de trabajo es flexible, por lo que puedo tomarme tiempos libres para cuidar a mi ahijada, además de que el proyecto está en un proceso creativo bastante interesante del que me enorgullezco ser parte.

Sólo han pasado un par de meses desde que vivimos aquí en NYC y hemos diseñado una rutina bastante cómoda.

Después de una corta ducha de agua caliente, visto un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul.

Me acerco a la cocina donde algo huele bastante bien.

- ¿Café? – le digo a Rosalie mientras ella está concentrada en freír un par de huevos y tocino.

- No, gracias – me dice.

Sirve dos platos y nos sentamos en la barra de la cocina. Comemos en silencio, Rosalie leyendo el "New York Times" y yo leyendo una revista médica.

- Recuerda que Sam nos invitó a cenar esta noche – suelto de repente.

Rosalie hace una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Quieres que le cancele de nuevo? – pregunto divertido.

- Es incómodo estar con Sam. La vez pasada me bombardeó de preguntas personales. Juro que si no fuera tu jefe no me hubiese detenido en darle un golpe.

Rosalie y yo decidimos que, de ahora en adelante, nos presentaríamos como "amigos de la infancia" por lo que tuve que hablar con Sam pidiéndole que no le dijera a nadie que Rose y yo estábamos tramitando el divorcio.

Mi jefe se tomó esto muy en serio pues en la fiesta que organizaron de bienvenida a los socios, no paró de coquetearle.

- ¿Por qué no vas tú solo? – me preguntó – Aún no tenemos niñera para Emily, no quiero dejarla con cualquiera. Ve tú y diviértete. Te lo mereces.

Suspiro y asiento con la cabeza.

- No es justo que uses a Emily para zafarte de la invitación – digo sonriendo.

Ella me sacó la lengua como si fuera una niña, causándome mucha risa.

- Debo irme. Saliendo de la oficina te marco, ¿de acuerdo?

- Que tengas un buen día.

Rose besa mi mejilla y me acompaña hasta la puerta.

Quil ya me espera en la planta de abajo con el mercedes negro que me han asignado.

- Muy buenos días, Cullen – dice con familiaridad Quil al abrirme la puerta de pasajero.

- Buenos días, ¿por qué tan contento? – pregunto con una risotada.

Él se encoge de hombros.

- Hoy le pediré matrimonio a mi novia. Supongo que estoy algo ansioso – responde con una sonrisa.

Le doy un golpe amistoso en el brazo e ingreso al automóvil.

El resto del viaje se torna tranquilo. Quil se estaciona frente al edificio blanco donde ahora está mi oficina.

Saludo al guardia y a la secretaria de piso antes de subir al ascensor.

Al abrirse las puertas me encuentro a Sam recargado de una forma muy comprometedora en el escritorio de su asistente… Claire, creo que se llama.

- ¿Interrumpo? – pregunto serio.

Sam se para de un brinco de su lugar y me indica que lo siga hasta su oficina. La mujer blanca y de cabello negro me mira apenada. Le dedico una sonrisa conciliadora y entro a la oficina.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso – masculla mientras se sirve una copa de Ron - ¿Gustas?

- ¿A las 9 de la mañana? No, gracias – respondo y me siento en las sillas blancas de cuero que hacen juego con su escritorio.

- ¿Hablaste con Rosalie? ¿Nos acompañará a cenar hoy en la noche?

Lo miro extrañado, no sé si está bromeando o lo dice en serio.

- El hecho de que ella y yo nos estemos divorciando no significa que ella esté disponible para ti – digo riendo – Además, cómo te atreves a siquiera hablar de ella si te encontré muy entretenido con tu asistente.

Sam se echa a reír y se deja caer en su silla.

- Está bien. Está bien. Eso fue inapropiado. Disculpa.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y suelto un suspiro. Claire entra a la oficina para dejarle unos papeles a su jefe.

- Claire, ¿serias tan amable de traerle un café a Sr. Cullen? – le dice Sam.

Ella asiente y camina nerviosa hasta la salida.

- ¿Qué carajos estaba sucediendo antes de que yo llegara? – pregunto riendo.

- No tienes una idea – me contestó Sam riendo también – En fin, escucha: Aunque fuiste bastante imprudente interrumpiendo, me alegra que encontrarte. Tu "extraña y repentina" renuncia en el Hospital de Forks me está trayendo problemas.

- ¿De qué hablas? Va a cumplirse casi un año. Seth se hizo cargo del papeleo.

- Pues quedaron varias cosas inconclusas, es por eso que quiero pedirte que el próximo mes regreses por un par de días a Forks. No podemos dejar esto así.

¿Regresar a Forks? Qué irónica es la vida – pensé.

- No sé si Rose… - comienzo a decir pero Sam me interrumpe.

- Serán sólo un par de días, hombre. No es como que te esté pidiendo que regreses allá indefinidamente.

- Aún así, debo hablarlo con ella.

- Pues eso será cuestión tuya. Los directivos de la cadena de hospitales están jode y jode con esos papeles que no firmaste. Así que, entrando el mes que sigue, necesitas estar allá, ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiro otra vez y me preparo para salir de allí.

Dudo mucho que Rose acepte acompañarme. Sinceramente, esta oportunidad me abre una nueva puerta para arreglar las cosas con Bella… si es que ella aún siente algo por mi.

Me dirijo a mi oficina, donde me dejo caer en el pequeño sillón grisáceo. Froto mis sienes buscando una manera coherente de convencer a Rosalie de que me acompañe.

Guardo la esperanza de que, algún día, las cosas sean como debieron ser en un principio: Rosalie feliz con su hija y Emmett y yo con mi Bella.

Sigo fantaseando cuando el sonido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos.

- Adelante – digo poniéndome de pie ponerme tras mi escritorio.

- Sr. Cullen – dice una voz femenina - ¿Puedo habla con usted?

- Desde luego. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Claire camina nerviosa hasta mi escritorio y ladea la mirada para no tener que verme.

- Quiero disculparme por lo que vio – suelta de repente – No quiero que piense que soy una…

- Señorita Claire – la interrumpo – No quiero sonar grosero, pero lo que haga o deje de hacer en esta empresa es algo que no me interesa en absoluto.

- Eso lo sé, señor. Pero ese no es mi problema.

Noto como sus manos tiemblan y recogen un mechón de su cabello para posicionarlo detrás de su oreja.

- ¿Entonces…? - pregunto expectante.

- Vengo a rogarle que no le mencione nada de esto a Quil.

- ¿Quil? Pero, ¿Quil que tiene que ver en todo…?

Me inmuté y no pude continuar.

- Usted es… - comencé a decir.

- Él y yo somos pareja desde hace dos años. Sé que es su asistente, por eso le ruego que no le mencione nada de esto. Yo lo amo, Sr. Cullen.

- No se preocupe, no tengo intenciones de meterme en su vida personal.

Ella exhaló aire aliviada.

- Sólo quiero decirle que Quil es un joven excelente que ha mostrado ser sumamente fiel…

- Lo sé. Lo sé – dijo ella – Créame no volverá a pasar.

Asentí con la cabeza y ella se marcho de mi oficina.

- ¡Vaya, esto es incómodo! – pensé en voz alta.

Nada interesante ocurrió durante el transcurso del día: Papeleos, una junta, el almuerzo, una plática bastante incómoda con Quil, más papeleos y una última reunión con Sam y los demás socios.

- ¿Cullen? ¿Nos acompañas? – me pregunta Sam cuando la reunión termina.

Estoy a punto de responder cuando mi celular comienza a vibrar. Es Rosalie.

Le hago una seña a Sam para que aguarde un momento. Salgo de su oficina para dirigirme a la mía.

- _Hola, Edward_ – saluda Rose – _Lamento molestarte, ¿ya saliste del trabajo?_

- En eso estoy, ¿qué pasa?

- _Emily tiene temperatura, traté de bajársela con un baño, pero no funciona._

Le pregunto cosas específicas para saber de dónde vienen sus síntomas. A pesar de que le he dicho a Rosalie que sobreproteja a Emily en este tipo de situaciones, ella en verdad se escucha alterada y asustada.

- Cancelaré mi ida con Sam y los demás. Paso a la farmacia a comprar unos antibióticos y te veo en el departamento en una hora. No te preocupes, Rose, Emily no tiene nada grave.

- _Perdón por alterar tus planes._

- A decir verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de salir con ellos. Por cierto, hay algo que debo contarte.

- _¿Qué pasa?_ – me pregunta con curiosidad.

Estuve a punto de soltarte la noticia de que debía irme a Forks por unos días pero me acobardé al último momento, sabía que esto causaría una discusión entre ella y yo. Para mi buena suerte, había otra anécdota que podía reemplazar lo que en realidad iba a decirle.

- ¿Recuerdas a la asistente de Sam? – comienzo a decirle.

Debo admitir que me sentí como todo un chismoso y metiche al contarle a Rosalie lo ocurrido entre Sam, Quil y Claire. Pero… ¿qué más podía hacer?

- _No puedo creerlo_ – Rosalie suelta una risotada después de platicarle, detalladamente, lo que sucedió.

- Fue sumamente incómodo.

- _Puedo imaginarlo_ – dice volviendo a reír – _Emily está llorando. Iré a checarle la temperatura otra vez._

- De acuerdo, no tardaré. Paso a la farmacia y me voy a casa.

- _Ten cuidado. Adiós._

Cuelgo la llamada y salgo de la oficina para dirigirme al ascensor donde los demás me esperan. Le cuento con rapidez la situación con Emily. Él lo entiende y no me presiona para que los acompañe.

Al bajar al lobby, Quil espera nervioso en la puerta. Me cuenta que, después de dejarme en el departamento, irá a cenar con Claire.

Le dije que yo tomaría un taxi, cosa que él no refuta. Le deseo buena suerte con la cena y la propuesta.

Camino un par de manzanas hasta toparme con una farmacia, pido las medicinas y justo al salir del recinto, la lluvia se hace presente haciendo aún más difícil regresar a casa.

Decidí que lo mejor era caminar que quedarme varado en las calles.

La lluvia no disminuía, mi ropa estaba totalmente empapada.

Saco mi celular para textearle a Rosalie que tardaré un poco más en regresar a casa.

Mi vista estaba concentrada en la pantalla que no me di cuenta por dónde caminaba.

El claxon de un automóvil me sacó de mi trance, haciéndome levantar la vista. Al hacerlo, me estampé contra algo… o al menos eso pensé.

- Lo lamento. Estaba distraído, ¿se encuentra bien? – digo poniéndome de pie a prisa.

El jadeo que soltó la otra persona me hizo mirarla con detenimiento.

Mis ojos abrieron lo más que pudieron. Yo reconocía ese rostro: su cabello, sus ojos… sus labios.

- Edward… - dice Bella mirándome de la misma manera en que yo lo hago.

* * *

**Nos leemos en un par de días.**

**- Cezi**


	7. Distance

**Twihards Till The World Ends**

**(2008 - ∞)**

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo #7: "Distance" - Christina Perri (Lovestrong)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Aún con las manos temblorosas y la ropa empapada logré abrir la puerta del departamento. Rosalie salió de la habitación de Emily y me miró consternada.

- ¿Edward? Por Dios.

Me dejé caer en uno de los sillones individuales sin poder eliminar los ojos chocolate de mi cabeza.

- Estás muy pálido y helado… ¿Estás bien? – Rose se colocó en cuclillas a mi lado y apartó el cabello de mi frente con ternura y con preocupación - ¿Pasó algo?

Cerré los ojos y la escena se repitió:

_Me encontré a Bella en el lugar menos esperado, ella lucía igual o más impresionada que yo por el encuentro. Su cabello castaño estaba adherido a su cara por la lluvia y sostenía un revista de recetas italianas contra su torso. _

_- ¿B-bella? – tartamudeé incrédulo – No puedo creerlo. _

_Ella se quedó absorta no dijo nada. Sólo me contempló._

_La gente a nuestros lados nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos, ninguno se movía y la lluvia no paraba de caer._

_- Pensé que estabas en Londres… - pronunció ella después de unos segundos._

_- Y yo pensé que tu estabas en Forks – respondí._

_- D-debo de i-irme – masculló deprisa._

_- No, por favor, espera. Necesitamos hablar._

_Quise dar un paso adelante pero Bella retrocedió asustada._

_- No hay nada qué decir, Edward – dijo ella._

_- Rosalie y yo… - comencé a decir._

_- No digas nada, por favor. F-fue bueno verte – trató de sonreírme pero esta no alcanzaba sus ojos._

_- Debemos hablar – repetí – Escucha, sé que… Sé que tú y Jacob son pareja pero… hay muchas cosas que debo decirte…_

_Parecería que las gotas de agua confundirían sus lágrimas pero las alcancé a distinguir perfectamente. _

_- Debo irme… - susurró y a paso rápido desapareció entre la gente._

_Planeaba correr tras ella pero mis piernas no me respondían, las manos me temblaban y mis ojos aún no podían creer lo que acababa de ver._

- Edward, ¿me estás escuchando? – dijo Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? – contesté volviendo a la realidad.

- Te prepararé un baño caliente. No quiero que te enfermes, ¿de acuerdo?

Traté de sonreír y asentí con la cabeza.

Mientras ella se alejaba debatí internamente si debería contarle lo ocurrido… Quiero decir, es mi mejor amiga pero… ¿Y si Bella estaba aquí con Emmett? Rosalie me pediría que no la buscara para no comprometer a Emily en esto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? – pensé – Tienes que decírselo. Rosalie debe saberlo.

¿Sería muy egoísta de mi parte no mencionar nada?

- ¿Rose? – la llamé.

- Dime – salió de mi habitación sosteniendo mi pantalón gris que usaba para dormir.

- Yo… - inhalé y exhalé aire para armarme de valor, pero éste me abandonó en el último momento - … Yo… Traje la medicina de la bebé.

Ella sonrió. Caminó hasta donde yo estaba y besó con ternura mi mejilla.

- Gracias. Vamos, el agua caliente ya debe de estar lista.

Volvió a darme la espalda y entró al cuarto de Emily.

Una ola de culpabilidad me golpeó. Las mentiras destruyeron tanto mi relación con Bella como con Rose y ahora le estaba ocultado que tenía que regresar a Forks y que acababa de reencontrarme con el amor de mi vida.

- Sólo será hasta que hable con Bella – pensé en voz alta – Cuando encuentre a Bella… le contaré todo a Rosalie.

**.**

**.**

**Rosalie's POV**

Edward estuvo callado el resto del día. Después del baño, le preparé un te caliente para prevenir que se enfermara.

De la nada se acercó a mi y me abrazó llenando mi frente de besos.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – le pregunté extrañada.

Él trataba de sonreírme pero lo conocía perfectamente… algo me estaba escondiendo.

Al caer la noche me di una ducha y cociné la cena. Una vez más, Edward se quedó dormido con Emily en sus brazos.

Me senté en la mesita frente a ellos y no dudé en sacar otra fotografía. A este paso esperaba llenar un álbum sólo de los dos.

- Los amo – susurré con una sonrisa.

**.**

La lluvia no se alejó de Nueva York por más de tres semanas. Debía admitirlo me agradaba, me hacía recordar mi querida casita de Forks. Aunque claro que los flashbacks de mis encuentros con Emmett también se hacían presentes.

Emily estaba dormida, la cena estaba preparada y yo estaba aburrida. Mi hija se estaba adaptando a una cómoda rutina que me dejaba con bastante tiempo libre. El mes anterior había releído todos mis libros favoritos, debía encontrar un pasatiempo a como fuera lugar.

Edward me regaló una laptop para estar más en contacto con la familia Denali y también con Ángela, que estaba vuelta loca con todos los preparativos de su boda.

Una tarde lluviosa, acerqué una taza de té y abrí una página en blanco en la pantalla para comenzar a escribir… Hablaba, en su mayoría, de mi pequeña Emily. Después, Emmett se volvió el protagonista y hasta Alice apareció también.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, después de un par de días, ya tenía un documento de más de 80 páginas. En ellas, relataba mi vida desde que mi madre nos obligó a Edward y a mi a comprometernos hasta el día en que descubrí que estaba embarazada.

El llanto de Emily hizo que abandonara la maquina y fuera a atenderla. Mi pequeña de 5 meses me miraba expectante con sus grandes ojos marrones. Sus rizos dorados adornaban su cabecita hasta tocar casi la parte media de sus brazos.

La alimenté y antes de que me diera cuenta volvió a quedarse dormida.

Esto de estar encerrada todo el día se estaba convirtiendo en un fastidio. La escritura se había convertido en mi hobby pero de repente ya no fue suficiente.

**.**

Esa noche, durante la cena Edward me comentaba los detalles de la construcción del Hospital, faltaban menos de dos semanas para la gran inauguración.

- Sam me pidió que nos acompañaras a la cena de celebración – dijo con tono burlón.

Rodé los ojos fingiendo estar molesta.

- Ésta vez no me voy a contener y le propinaré un buena patada a tu jefe, Edward. Dile que deje de provocarme.

Él me mostró las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición.

- Estaba pensando… - comencé a decir. Lista para confesarle a Edward el plan que había estado formulando los últimos días - … Creo que… quiero conseguir un trabajo.

- ¿Trabajo? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Por qué?

- Emily ya no me necesita las 24 horas. Se está convirtiendo en una niña bastante independiente. No estoy tratando de decir que seré de esas madres que sólo ven a sus hijos al anochecer pero… ¿Qué tal si consigo un trabajo de medio tiempo en algún lado?

Edward bebió de su copa de vino tinto como tratando de entenderme pero no parecía muy convencido.

- Rose, voy a tratar de decir esto de la forma más dulce que pueda, ¿de acuerdo? – me dijo riendo – Pero eres la mujer más sobreprotectora que he conocido, ¿cómo pretendes despegarte de Emily?

- No soy sobreprotectora – refuté molesta – Es sólo que… ella es mi vida. Además, la protejo demasiado porque tú eres demasiado confiado.

Él se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

- Puedo conseguirte empleo en el hospital – dijo él.

- ¿Y tener que lidiar con Sam todo el día? No, gracias.

- ¿Entonces? – dijo riendo - ¿Qué planeas?

- Últimamente he estado escribiendo… - confesé nerviosa.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Qué escribes? – me dijo con curiosidad.

- Cosas... – titubeé – De ti… De mi… De Emily… Tanya, Irina y Kate… Emmett… Bella.

Al mencionarla noté que su cuerpo se tensó como si estuviese hecho de roca.

- Tal vez pueda conseguir empleo de secretaria o asistente en alguna editorial. Sería increíble – comenté tratando de reparar el daño.

Él suspiró y le dio un ligero sorbo a su copa, pero no dijo nada.

- No es una buena idea, ¿verdad? – susurré cabizbaja.

Edward subió su mano a la mesa y la abrió esperando a que la uniera con la mía.

Lo hice y él la estrechó con fuerza.

- Te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas – dijo con una sonrisa.

No pude evitar pararme de la emoción y rodeé la mesa para estrecharlo en mis brazos.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias – repetí feliz.

- Y mientras tu estás afuera buscando trabajo, ¿quién cuidará a Emily?

Sabía exactamente quién lo haría. Emily tenía a su niñero favorito. Le dediqué a Edward una mirada tierna, esperando que entendiera el mensaje.

Él abrió los ojos ante esto y terminó de un trago el resto de su bebida.

- Más te vale que lo encuentres rápido, ¿eh? – contestó con una risotada.

**.**

Los siguientes días me concentré plenamente en redactar mi curriculum vitae. Sabía que las personas que me recibieran me verían bastante desconcertadas, tenía un título en Ingeniería Automotriz y, ¿de repente tenía ganas de trabajar de asistente de editorial?

Suspiré y seguí escribiendo. El sonido de algo rompiéndose contra el piso me sacó de mi nube. Corrí al cuarto de mi hija, pero ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Me dirigí después a la puerta principal donde en el pasillo estaba una mujer de cabello corto rojizo cargando dos cajas que le impedían ver su camino.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté al acercarme a ella y ayudarle con una caja.

- Lamento el escándalo. Quise ahorrarme el dinero de la mudanza y ahora he roto prácticamente todos mis platos – me dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

Ahora que la veía de frente pude contemplarla mejor. Su cabello caía delicadamente en sus hombros, sus ojos eran color miel y su piel era clara. Vestía jeans, tenis y una sudadera verde. Se veía bastante joven, probablemente éramos de la misma edad.

- Pfff, qué tonta. Te estoy platicando mi vida entera y ni siquiera me he presentado. Mi nombre es Vera, me estoy mudando al apartamento de enfrente.

Estaba apunto de presentarme pero una vocecita me interrumpió.

- Mami, ¿puedo ver las caricaturas ahora? – un niño de aproximadamente 5 años se asomaba desde la puerta abierta. Tenía tez clara igual que Vera, pero sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello marrón.

- Claro, cariño – dijo respondiéndole al pequeño y luego se dirigió a mi – Él es Henry, mi hijo. Mi esposo y yo llegamos de Chicago hace un par de días, sólo que la mudanza tardó demasiado y tuvimos que quedarnos en un hotel y bueno… Pfff, en verdad que estoy distraída. Perdón, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Reí por su actitud extrovertida. Me hizo una señal para que entrara a su departamento y me indicó donde depositar la caja.

- Soy Rosalie Hale – dije estrechando su mano – Vivo enfrente con mi hija y … mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Amigo? ¡Vaya! Allí debe de haber una historia interesante – me dijo dándome un codazo amistoso.

Me sentí extrañada por su reacción y negué con la cabeza.

- Sólo amigos – sonreí.

- De acuerdo – respondió ella sonriendo también – Escucha, me encantaría invitarte a quedarte pero como puedes ver la casa está hecha un desastre. ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros algún día? Así puedes conocer a mi esposo y yo conozco a tu "amigo".

Esta mujer en verdad era única. No pude evitar echarme a reír por las comillas al aire que hizo al mencionar a Edward.

- Me encantaría. Gracias por la invitación. Ohm, debo irme.

- Oh, claro, vecina. Supongo que nos veremos después – dijo besando mi mejilla y despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa.

Entré a nuestro apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Solté una risita recordando lo sucedido. Creo que este había sido el evento más interesante y bizarro que había tenido en meses.

**.**

- Asegúrate de que Emily se tome las vitaminas que le recetaste antes de comer. No olvides dejar la cajita musical prendida en su habitación, sino no tomará su siesta. Por favor, si vas a fumar no dejes las colillas en la sala, no soporto el olor y no lo hagas con Emily cerca.

- Rose, Rose – dijo Edward tomándome de los hombros – Tranquilízate sólo serán un par de horas.

Después de haber mandado mi curriculum a más de 6 Editoriales, dos habían respondido accediendo a darme una entrevista de trabajo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no trabajaba, esperaba no haber perdido la habilidad.

Opté por una falda entubada, una blusa blanca, un saco negro que hacía juego y tacones.

- Si algo pasa o necesitas algo no dudes en marcarme al celular, ¿si? Promételo, Edward – le dije suplicante.

Él alzó a Emily en sus brazos y besó su mejilla.

- Lo prometemos – dijo divertido.

Inhalé y exhalé aire. En verdad estaba muy nerviosa.

- De acuerdo – finalicé.

Me acerqué a mi hija y besé su frente para después estrecharla en mis brazos.

- Cualquier cosa – volví a decirle a Edward antes de abrazarlo y recibir un beso en mi frente de su parte.

- Suerte – dijo sonriendo – Quil te espera abajo. Te va a acercar al edificio de tu entrevista.

- Gracias – suspiré y besé por última vez a mi hija para después salir por la puerta.

Quil parloteaba sobre los preparativos de su boda y yo asentía casi inconsciente. Los nervios no me abandonaban.

Mi primera entrevista fue un verdadero fiasco. El encargado no paraba de hacerme preguntas incómodas y alagarme por "lo hermosa" que lucía. En verdad que reuní todas las fuerzas necesarias para no contestarle tras sus proposiciones indecorosas para conseguir el empleo.

Si hubiese querido pasar por todo esto hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Edward sobre trabajar con él en el hospital. Aunque claro, con Sam no me detendría a contestarle y golpearlo por sus estúpidos intentos de conquista.

Salí de la primera entrevista echando humo. Yo sabía que nos sería fácil pero esta situación me bajó mucho los ánimos.

Quil me dedicó una sonrisa alentadora cuando nos estacionamos frente a donde sería mi segunda entrevista.

- Esta vez no se contenga, Señorita Hale – me dijo antes de salir del coche.

Asentí con la cabeza y caminé hasta la entrada del Lobby.

- Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale y estoy buscando a el Señor… - saqué de mi carpeta la hoja membretada que la empresa me había mandado con los datos de la persona que estaba interesada en contratarme – … el señor Cudmore.

- Por aquí – me indicó la chica en traje sastre gris.

Me llevó hasta el elevador y tras 7 pisos me indicó que entrara por una puerta de madera oscura.

- El Señor Cudmore la está esperando – se limitó a decir antes de dejarme sola.

Acomodé mi cabello, alisé la falda y caminé decida hasta la puerta.

Di dos toques y una voz desde adentro me indicó que pasara.

La oficina era sencilla. Un par de cuadros colgaban de las paredes blancas y los muebles eran de color caramelo.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale - La persona me daba la espalda. Su silla de cuero negro estaba posicionado mirando la ventana. Ante mis palabras no hizo ningún movimiento o comentario por lo que decidí continuar – Vengo por el puesto de asistente. Aquí está mi curriculum. Sé que no tengo experiencia en esta área, pero aprendo rápido y pretendo serle muy eficiente. Sólo necesito que me de la oportunidad.

El Señor Cudmore no volteaba su silla por lo que no pude evitar sentirme aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Sin mi completo consentimiento de mi cuerpo surgió un suspiro.

Escuché reír a la persona que estaba frente a mi.

- Señorita Hale… recibo decenas de personas diarias que quieren este puesto… Lamento decirle que sin experiencia… - la persona giró su asiento y me vio de frente.

Jadeé al ver su rostro.

- ¿Rosalie? ¡Vaya, esto sí que era una sorpresa! Sabía que te encontraría otra vez – dijo el Señor Cudmore con una risotada. Se paró con rapidez de su asiento y se acercó hacia donde yo estaba.

No pude evitar sonreír. Justo cuando piensas que el mundo no podía ser más pequeño.

- No puedo creerlo – dije maravillada - Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Félix.

**.**

**Edward's POV**

Emily acababa de dejarse vencer por el sueño. La acomodé en su cuna y salí en silencio de la habitación violeta.

Me dejé caer en el sillón y froté las manos contra mi cara.

Un mes… había pasado un mes exacto y no tenía noticias de Bella.

Después de lo sucedido no escatimé en esfuerzos por encontrarla. Tenía a dos detectives privados buscando por ella pero ¿de qué me serviría? ¿Y si esta era una señal para que la dejara en paz?

Prendí la televisión y zigzagueé por todos los canales esperando encontrar algo que me distrajera pero la mujer de cabello marrón aparecía en mi mente a como diera lugar.

Pasaron el tiempo y recibí una llamada de Quil platicándome lo sucedido con la primera entrevista de Rosalie.

Gruñí molesto por lo que me comentaba cuando una segunda llamada entró al celular.

- Quédate cerca del edifico, Quil. Te hablo más tarde – dije finalizando la llamada para después contestar la otra - ¿Diga?

- La encontré, Sr. Cullen – escuché pronunciar victorioso a Paul, uno de los detectives que había contratado – La Señorita Isabella Swan está trabajando como Sous-chef en uno de los restaurantes del Centro, de hecho cerca de donde usted la encontró aquel día. ¿Tiene dónde anotar? Le pasaré su número telefónico.

Como demente comencé a abrir los cajones de la cocina buscando papel y lápiz. Sólo logré encontrar una pluma. Le indiqué que me dictara el número y lo anoté el dorso de mi mano.

- Gracias, Paul. Te espero mañana en la oficina – colgué sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.

Marqué deprisa el número y esperé a que alguien contestara.

Al tercer timbrazo la voz de Bella se hizo presente.

- ¿Si? – saludó como sin nada.

- Tengo que verte de nuevo – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**- Cezi**


	8. I Won't Give Up

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo #8: "I Won't Give Up" - Jason Mraz**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

- ¡Isabella! Despierta – me recriminó el Chef – Tienes tres ordenes atrasadas. ¡Ponte a trabajar!

Asentí nerviosa y continué salteando la trucha que tenía en el sartén.

Con tan solo un poco que me distrajera Edward aparecía en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él en Nueva York?

Después de nuestro atrofiado encuentro, aquél día bajo la lluvia, me sentía paranoica todo el tiempo, pensando que me lo volvería a encontrar al dar vuelta en la esquina. Quería hablar conmigo y él aún pensaba que Jacob y yo estábamos juntos. Eso era ridículo, había hablado con Jake días atrás y me platicó emocionado que los preparativos de su boda con Leah iban viento en popa. ¿Por qué no se lo dije? ¿Por qué no abrí la boca para decirle que aún lo seguía amando?

- ¡Swan! Es mi última advertencia – gritó el Chef desde el otro extremo de la cocina.

- ¡La trucha está lista! – le respondí mientras el mesero que se acercaba para llevarse el plato.

El resto de la noche decidí no dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos. Había batallado demasiado para conseguir este trabajo y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo como lo hice en Florida.

Cuando los últimos comensales abandonaron el restaurante, el Chef nos dio la indicación de que podíamos marcharnos.

Doblé mi filipina color negro en mi bolso y desaté mi cabello que estaba en una coleta alta. Me despedí de mis compañeros de trabajo dirigiéndome a la salida pero el Chef me hizo una señal para que entrara a su oficina. No lucía muy contento.

- Swan. Debo confesarte que me siento bastante decepcionado de tu rendimiento esta noche.

- Lo sé, Chef. Estaba distraída – dije apenada - Problemas personales.

- Esa no es excusa y lo sabes. No dejes que te fastidien el trabajo, Swan. Te concedí una oportunidad, no la eches a la basura.

- Le prometo que no lo haré. Gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

Él asintió la cabeza y seguí mi camino. Eran más de las 3 de la mañana, me dirigí al estacionamiento donde me aguardaba el Jeep rojo que Emmett me regaló cuando accedí a venirme a vivir con él. Le dieron un gran bono por su ascenso y no deparó en llenar de regalos a todo el mundo. Incluso le regaló una pantalla de plasma y un sofisticado home theater a mi padre.

Encendí la calefacción cuando entré, el clima de Nueva York era sumamente impredecible. Estamos a mitad de agosto y el frío llegó de manera descomunal.

Estaba por poner en marcha el Jeep cuando entró una llamada a mi celular.

Vi el nombre en la pantalla y sonreí.

- ¿No es un poco tarde para que sigas despierto?

- _Tu me conoces_ – dijo Emmett con una risotada – _Mi cita terminó y se le ponchó una llanta a mi carro, ¿ya saliste del restaurante?_

- Acabo de salir, ¿quieres que pase a recogerte?

Me dio las indicaciones de dónde encontrarlo y terminé la llamada. Puse un poco de música para evitar que los pensamientos que me atormentaron en el trabajo regresaran, pero fue casi inevitable que Edward apareciera en mi cabeza.

Tenía dos meses viviendo en Nueva York, Emmett consiguió un amplio apartamento para que los dos estuviéramos cómodos. Sabía bien que mi amigo aún no podía olvidar a la esposa de Edward. ¡Vaya lío! ¿Por qué el destino jugó así con nosotros?

Y ahora, casi un año después de lo ocurrido no podía olvidarme de Edward y de lo enamorada que estaba de él. ¿Acaso estaba loca por seguir amándolo?

Hubo un momento de histeria en mi cabeza que me hizo pensar que tal vez mi encuentro con Edward fue sólo parte de mi imaginación y de una combinación extraña de café y aspirinas. ¿Él quería hablar conmigo? ¿De qué?

"No cambia nada" fue lo que Emmett me dijo cuando Edward y Rosalie solicitaron el divorcio, pero luego ellos desaparecieron misteriosamente de Forks. Después, Emmett hizo lo mismo y cae en una terrible depresión. ¿Y yo? Pues me fui a esconder de mis problemas en Florida, junto a mi madre. Allí fue cuando toqué fondo, no comía, no hacía nada, prácticamente era un zombie que lloraba por las noches con tan sólo recordar aquella noche de "Acción de Gracias". ¿Edward alguna vez planeó contarme la verdad? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si jamás nos hubiéramos enterado de que Edward y Rosalie eran una pareja casada?

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando visualicé a Emmett en la distancia. Portaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca y su corbata negra desatada. Al parecer, mi amigo seguía en una etapa de negación total, en el tiempo que tenía viviendo con él había visto desfilar a más de 25 mujeres en su cama. Traté de hablar con él, convenciéndolo que así jamás lograría superar a Rosalie, pero con tal solo mencionar su nombre él se enfurecía y terminábamos discutiendo. Fue allí cuando dejé de hablar de ese tema con él. Ésta también fue la razón por la que no le comenté que me había topado con Edward. Ya me imaginaba el drama que me armaría. No. No. Lo mejor era omitirlo y guardarme el secreto.

- Gracias – dijo Emmett entrando al Jeep y besando mi mejilla.

- No hay problema, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita? – pregunté poniéndome en marcha.

Levantó los hombros como quitándole importancia y encendió un cigarrillo.

- Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se llamaba – bufó - Y no hay necesidad de recordarlo, es pésima en la cama.

Rodé los ojos molesta. Mi amigo de ser dulce y agradable se estaba convirtiendo en una persona bastante arrogante y soberbia. ¿Cómo fue que Rosalie lo destrozó de esta manera?

- No me mires así – dijo él rodeándome con su brazo – Ya sabes cómo es esto.

- Idiota – mascullé y él se echó a reír.

Llegamos a nuestro edificio en cuestión de minutos. Aparqué el Jeep en su lugar y bajamos dirigiéndonos al ascensor.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el restaurante? – me preguntó cuando la caja de metal comenzó a subir.

- La noche estuvo lenta. Además, el Chef por poco me mata – reí - Pero pues, supongo que me fue bien.

Él negó con la cabeza divertido y se acercó para besar mi frente.

Preparé unos sándwiches de queso, los favoritos de Emmett, y después de degustar la sencilla cena, cada quién se dirigió a su habitación.

Así pasaron las semanas. Mi relación con Emmett era buena pero… creo que ninguno de los dos había sanado lo suficiente como para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en Forks.

Nuestras conversaciones eran banales, hablando siempre de lo mismo… Cosas que no los incluyeran o que nos hicieran recordar "a ellos".

**.**

Era sábado, ese día descansaba del restaurante. Opté por salir a correr a Central Park para poder despejarme de la rutina. Vestí un pantalón deportivo negro, un top azul que dejaba ver mi abdomen y até mi cabello en una coleta alta. Calcé mis tenis y me puse mis audífonos a todo volumen.

Comencé con un trote lento al ritmo de la música. Me concentré totalmente en mi respiración para evitar que Edward apareciera de nuevo en mi mente. Al parecer funcionó.

Una, dos, tres vueltas al parque y quedé rendida. Compré una botella de agua y me dejé caer en una banca. Mi pecho seguía agitado, bebí a sorbitos el agua sin dejar de escuchar música.

El celular vibrando en mis bolsillos me sacó de mi trance.

- ¿Diga?

- _Chef Swan, qué gusto oírla._

- ¡Alice! – dije con una risotada – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Diego y Jasper?

- _Mi pequeño angelito ahora duerme, por eso aproveché para marcarte. Jasper está en el trabajo. Este fin de semana iremos a visitar a su familia en Texas y está resolviendo sus pendientes para irnos tranquilos._

- Me alegra. Por Dios, Diego debe de estar enorme, ¿verdad? Tengo ganas de verlo – admití con tristeza.

- _Es tu culpa por irte de Forks_ – me recriminó divertida – _Diego también extraña a su tía Bella. Pero, ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?_

- Excelente. Bueno, hay días donde lo último que quiero es estar junto al Chef pero… me gusta.

- _Me alegra, ¿Y Emmett?_

- Salió temprano hacia su oficina. La constructora está funcionando bien. Últimamente él ha estado muy ocupado.

- _¿Eso quiere decir que él ya no…?_

Mi amiga, al igual que yo, estábamos preocupadas por su comportamiento.

- Sigue acostándose con todo lo que tenga falda – dije molesta – Eso no creo que cambie por ahora.

Dos pitidos me indicaron que estaba entrando una segunda llamada. El número no me era familiar pero debía contestar, por si era algo relacionado con el trabajo.

- Tengo otra llamada, ¿me esperas?

- _Mejor te marco más tarde. Acaba de llegar Jacob._

- Lo saludas de mi parte. Te extraño, Alice. Hablamos luego.

- _Te quiero, amiga. Adiós._

Oprimí el botón de contestar y atendí la siguiente llamada.

- ¿Si?

- _Tengo que verte de nuevo_ – dijo una voz aterciopelada que erizó mi piel.

- Edward… ¿C-cómo conseguiste este n-número? – titubeé nerviosa. Mi respiración se volvió violenta y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?

- _Eso no importa_ – respondió serio – _Necesitamos hablar y no dejaré de molestarte hasta que me concedas un tiempo para verte._

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decirme? – dije tratando de sonar mezquina.

- _Sé donde trabajas, dónde vives_ – me dijo con un hilo de voz – _Si me dejas verte… Prometo no volverte a molestar._

- No quiero hablar contigo, Edward . Desapareces y ¿ahora pretendes que te escuche? – dije llena de tristeza - Por favor… Sólo déjame en paz.

- _Regálame sólo una hora… Y no me entrometeré contigo de nuevo… Lo prometo_.

Solté un suspiro resignada. ¿A quién engañaba? Yo también quería hablar con él. Quería asegurarme de que mi encuentro con él hace un mes no había sido una jugarreta de mi imaginación.

**.**

**Edward's POV**

Las manos no abandonaban mi cabello. Lo apartaba de mi frente con exasperación mientras esperaba la respuesta de Bella.

- _De acuerdo… Sólo te escucharé Edward. No tengo nada qué decirte_ – dijo con voz apagada.

- ¿Dónde nos vemos?

- _Te espero en mi apartamento en una hora_ – se limitó a decir y colgó la llamada.

Tenía ganas de saltar de la emoción. Lo había conseguido. Vería a Bella una vez más.

Le mandé un mensaje a Paul diciéndole que me mandara la dirección del apartamento de Bella.

Me metí a bañar deprisa. Vestí jeans, una camisa negra con zapatos negros y mi saco gris.

En verdad que estaba muy nervioso por el encuentro. Rosalie me mataría si supiera que iba a pasar la tarde con… ¡EMILY!

Dios. Corrí a la habitación violeta y ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Me había olvidado completamente de ella. Se supone que yo tenía que ser su niñero durante la tarde pero… En verdad necesitaba ver y hablar con Bella.

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – pensé mientras daba vueltas a la cuna donde la pequeña descansaba.

Hubo un momento donde me resigné a que lo mejor era marcarle de nuevo a Bella para decirle que no podría verla el día de hoy… Sin embargo, dos toques rápidos a la puerta cambiaron todo.

Recé internamente de que fuera Rosalie la que estaba en la puerta.

- Tal vez olvidó sus llaves – pensé con optimismo.

Abrí cuando volvieron a dar otros dos toquecitos. Una mujer blanca de cabello corto rojo, me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

- Tú debes de ser Edward, ¿verdad? – dijo estrechando mi mano con enjundia.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – pregunté extrañado. La mujer soltó una risita bastante contagiosa, no dudé en sonreírle.

- Discúlpame. Soy la vecina del apartamento de en frente. Hace algunas semanas conocí a Rosalie y me habló de su hija y de ti.

- Ya veo. No tenía el gusto de conocerte, ¿y tu eres…?

- Perdón. ¡Qué distraída! Mi nombre es Vera. Mi esposo, mi hijo y yo nos mudamos de Chicago hasta acá.

- Qué bien. Ohm, ¿y en qué puedo ayudarte?

Ella soltó otra risita y negó con la cabeza.

- En verdad que mi torpeza no tiene límites – dijo divertida – Mi esposo llevó a mi hijo al cine. Yo me sentía un poco indispuesta así que regresé a casa, pero hasta que llegué aquí me di cuenta de que no traía las llaves… Y pues… ellos tardarán en regresar y pensé si tal vez ustedes podrían darme asilo por unas horas. Claro, si no hay ningún inconveniente.

- De hecho voy de salida pero… - y allí fue cuando se me prendió el foco - ¿Podrías hacerme un enorme favor? - Vera me miró confundida - Rosalie no está, me quedé a cargo de Emily pero… me acaban de llamar de la oficina – mentí - les urge que vaya a firmar unos papeles… Sé que es mucho pedir… ¿crees poder quedarte aquí cuidando a Emily? Prometo no tardar mucho.

- ¡Hombre! Haberlo dicho antes – dijo dándome un golpe amistoso en el hombro - No te preocupes, para eso estamos los vecinos. Yo te ayudo. No hay ningún problema.

- ¿En verdad? – dije aliviado.

- Desde luego. Sólo indícame dónde están las cosas de la pequeña por si se ofrece algo.

Le di un ligero recorrido en el apartamento y tras despedirme de Emily, que seguía tomando su siesta, salí a prisa del edificio para dirigirme a donde estaba Bella.

¡Dios! Si Rosalie se enteraba de lo que acababa de hacer…. No dudaría en asesinarme.

Salí del apartamento deprisa. No podía darme el lujo de perderme, así que opté por irme en taxi. Le di al chofer la dirección y, en menos de 10 minutos, ya me encontraba al pie del edificio.

Pasaba repetidamente las manos por mi cabello. Me sentía nervioso y a la vez exasperado, además de que una ola de culpabilidad y ansiedad también se hacían presentes.

- Rose me va a matar. En verdad me va a matar – pensé en voz alta cuando accedí al ascensor del edificio.

Hizo la parada en el piso 7. Las puertas se abrieron permitiéndome ver de frente la puerta del apartamento 14… El de Bella.

Inhalé y exhalé aire varias veces antes de atreverme a tocar el timbre.

Segundos después, decidido, toqué y al poco tiempo, a la puerta se abrió

Mi Bella abrió la puerta. Ahora que la observaba mejor, noté que lucía más pálida y mucho más delgada. Claro, teníamos casi un año sin vernos pero el cambio era… notable. Vestía jeans, converse y una blusa azul de cuello alto y mangas largas.

- Hola – saludé nervioso.

Ella suspiró y se hizo para atrás dejándome entrar a su apartamento.

El lugar era enorme, pero aún tenía ese toque hogareño que caracterizaba a su antiguo hogar en Forks.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Café, té, agua? – me ofreció con voz fría.

- N-no nada, gracias – respondí.

Me ofreció que me sentara en el gran sofá verde que estaba al centro de la sala. Me hice a un lado, pensando que ella se sentaría a mi lado, pero eligió el otro silloncito verde que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Era obvio que prefería guardar distancias.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunté después en rato de silencio.

- Bien – se limitó a decir - ¿Tú?

- No me quejo. Me va bien en el trabajo… ¿Estás viviendo sola o…?

**.**

**Bella's POV**

- ¿Podrías evitar hacer esto más largo e ir al punto? – lo interrumpí.

Edward me miró apenado. Dios. Era tan hermoso como lo recordaba. Su cabello cobrizo despeinado cubría ligeramente su frente.

En verdad que estaba luchando contra mi misma para no sentarme a su lado y besarlo. Había optado por una actitud mezquina e indiferente… Era lo mejor. No podía caer a sus brazos una vez más.

- ¿Estás esperando a alguien? – preguntó con tristeza.

- Si – mentí – Así que, por favor, date prisa. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

- Te debo una explicación de por qué Rose y yo…

- No tengo intenciones de escucharte hablar de tu esposa, Edward – lo volví a interrumpir rodando los ojos molesta.

- Por favor, sólo… escucha – me dijo.

Sus ojos esmeralda me miraban con detenimiento. Juro que se estaba formando un nudo en la garganta… Quería echarme a llorar y decirle que me mató el día que descubrí que estaba casado. Yo me entregué a él y él me llenó de mentiras.

- Rosalie y yo hemos solicitado el divorcio… ¿Recuerdas el día que fui a buscarte a tu casa y… te vi con Jacob? Ése día acababa de llegar de Italia, había pasado las festividades con mi familia. Bella… no hubo un solo día donde tu no aparecieras en mi mente. Me llené de rabia al verte con otro. Pensé que… ¡Carajo! No teníamos ni un mes separados y ¿tú ya me habías reemplazado? Rose y yo siempre tuvimos una relación de hermanos, Bella. Fuimos obligados a contraer matrimonio. La idea es del siglo pasado, lo sé. Pero… así eran mis padres…

Noté como la voz comenzaba a quebrársele. Me controlé para no correr a su lado y tomar su mano. Sabía lo difícil que era para él hablar de Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

- … Ella se enamoró de Emmett, me lo confesó el día del… incidente en casa de Alice… ¿Cómo fue que pasó? No lo sé. Pero ella me suplicó que fuera a buscarte, me pidió que hablara contigo… que te hiciera entender que nada pasaba entre nosotros. Ella sabe lo enamorado que sigo de ti – admitió y mis manos comenzaron a temblar – Ha pasado casi un año… Un año que decidí alejarme de ti… Pero… simplemente no puedo. En el trabajo me asignaron regresar a Forks por unos días, mi plan era ir a buscarte. Obligarte a escucharme… Yo te sigo amando, Bella… Desde aquél día en el prado lo hago… Y sé que ahora estás con Jacob, pero… te pido. No. No. Te ruego porque me des una segunda oportunidad… Te amo, Isabella… Y espero que me perdones porque… Sinceramente, no sé qué es de mi vida sin ti.

No me había dado cuenta que los dos estábamos llorando. Un silencio sepulcral nos inundó. Limpié con rapidez las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y me acerqué al sillón donde se encontraba Edward. Me crucé de brazos y lo veía de pie.

- Desapareciste… - sollocé – Eres casado, Edward. ¿Cómo diablos puedes pedirme una segunda oportunidad? Lo arruinaste. Yo te… amaba. En verdad lo hacía. ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste tú?

- No sabía como decírtelo – se excusó y pasó las manos por su cabello – Me estaba enamorando de ti… ¿Cómo podría siquiera confesártelo? No podía. Sé que estuvo mal pero no quería arriesgarme a perderte, aunque irónicamente al final así fue…

- ¿No sabías cómo decírmelo? – dije furiosa y desconsolada a la vez - Por Dios, Edward. Me dijiste que me amabas, pasamos noches enteras juntos, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo? Acaso no sentías nada cuando estabas junto a tu esposa….

- Jamás hubo nada entre nosotros. ¡Entiéndelo! Sólo fuimos dos desconocidos que fueron obligados a contraer matrimonio.

Negué con la cabeza exasperada. El dolor comprimía mi pecho de una manera impresionante, mis ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas al igual que Edward que al verlo así me partía aún más el corazón.

- No puedes caer de nuevo, Bella – pensé – No puedes volver a sufrir. No lo mereces.

- No. No puedo perdonarte – le dije decidida.

- Perdóname. Perdóname – Edward se arrodilló ante mi y abrazó mis piernas como un niño pequeño – Te amo, Bella. Te amo. Te ruego que me perdones.

- No podemos estar juntos… Porque… porque me voy a casar, Edward… Me voy a casar con Jacob – mentí y mi garganta ardió llena de odio por alejar a la persona que en verdad amaba.

- ¿Qué acabas de hacer? Eres una estúpida – me recriminó mi subconsciente.

* * *

**Nos leemos en unos días.**

**¿Reviews?**

**- Cezi**

**Próxima a Actualizar: "Find Me"**


	9. Titanium

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo #9: "Titanium" - Madilyn Bailey (David Guetta's Cover)**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

- ¡Sabía que te encontraría! Estaba 100% seguro de que así sería – me dice Félix mientras me estrecha en sus brazos.

Luce exactamente igual a como lo hacía el día en que lo conocí. Traje a la medida negro, cabello negro, ojos oscuros… Un hombre muy atractivo.

- En verdad que el mundo es pequeño – dije con amabilidad.

- Vaya que sí – contestó sonriendo, dejando expuesta su perfecta dentadura blanca – Pero, por favor, toma asiento.

- Pensé que esta entrevista había terminado – repongo con una risotada.

- Decidí concederte unos minutos más – me guiña el ojo y rodea al escritorio para volver a su asiento – Entonces, Señorita Hale, usted quiere ser mi asistente. ¿Cómo es que una ingeniera quiere involucrarse con una Editorial como esta?

No puedo evitar volver a reír. Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos indicándome que le siga el juego.

- H-he estado escribiendo últimamente. Sé que no tengo experiencia alguna al respecto, pero me gusta hacerlo…

- ¿Qué escribe? – me pregunta interrumpiéndome.

- Memorias… Situaciones de mi pasado, de mi presente… de mi futuro – Félix asiente dejándome continuar - Busco un trabajo de medio tiempo y pensé ¿por qué no buscarlo en un lugar donde pueda aprender a escribir mejor?

- Muy bien… Y dígame, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que se mudó a Nueva York? La última vez que nos vimos, se dirigía a Washington.

- Tengo casi 3 meses.

- ¿Y por qué elegir una ciudad como ésta? Una mujer como usted debería estar viajando por el mundo.

- ¿Esto es necesario para la entrevista? – pregunté un poco cohibida.

- No – admitió - Pero tengo curiosidad.

- Mi… mi amigo… encontró una oportunidad de trabajo aquí. Así que lo seguí.

- ¿Amigo? ¿Será acaso aquél por el que suspirabas cuando nos conocimos?

Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos. Ya no se trataba de una entrevista laboral o una broma.

- No – contesté con seriedad – Disculpa que te esté quitando tu tiempo. De seguro tienes que hablar con más aspirantes.

Él soltó un suspiro y dejó caer en la mesa la carpeta que contenía mi currículum.

- Me gustaría continuar esta entrevista en otro lugar. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a almorzar? En verdad estoy muy interesado en que trabajes para ésta empresa, bueno… - rió – …que trabajes para mi.

- Debo regresar a casa – dije parándome de mi asiento. Félix me sonrió y se paró también.

- Entonces, te invito a cenar mañana. ¿Qué te parece?

- L-lo lamento pero…

- ¿Lo que quieres es que suplique? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

- N-no. No es esa m-mi intención. P-pero mañana estaré ocupada – dije titubeante.

¿Por qué me sentía tan presionada e intimidada? Fue este hombre el que cuidó mi sueño aquél día en el avión.

- Te haré una última propuesta: Tú y yo en la cafetería de aquí enfrente. Un café. Es lo único que te pido. Trataré de ser más prudente con mis preguntas. Lo prometo.

Caminó hasta la salida, tomó su abrigo y abrió la puerta para que yo saliera.

- De acuerdo – dije tras soltar un suspiro.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor en silencio. Le indicó a su secretaria que no tardaría mucho en regresar. La mujer me miró recelosa. No me quedó más que seguir a Félix hasta la salida.

Busqué a Quil en la calle, pero no estaba. Tampoco se encontraba el Mercedes. ¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿Tal vez habló con Edward? ¿Y… Y si le pasó algo a mi hija? ¡Dios! Mi paranoia me estaba consumiendo.

- Entonces, ¿vamos? – me preguntó dudoso Félix.

- C-creo que esto no es una buena idea. Te agradezco por atenderme, pero será mejor que regrese a mi casa.

- Rosalie… - dijo el hombre como quien no quiere la cosa. Suspiró y revisó el gran reloj plata que adornaba su muñeca izquierda – Está bien. En ese caso, permíteme llevarte.

- No es necesario, Félix. Tomaré un taxi. Tú debes de estar muy ocupado. En verdad, no hay ningún problema – contesté con una sonrisa.

- Tiene dos opciones Srita. Hale: me concede el honor de cenar con usted mañana por la noche, o me deja llevarla a su casa. Como usted decida… aunque debo confesarle soy muy persuasivo y que tengo intenciones de hacer que acepte las dos - me dedicó una mirada que me hizo sonrojar.

Aparté mi mirada de la de él. Mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido.

- Esta bien – dije resignada - Cenaremos mañana… Lo lamento en verdad debo irme.

- Perfecto. Pasaré por usted a las 8 de la noche. Y no se apure… ya tengo su dirección – dijo en tono coqueto.

Tomó mi barbilla haciendo que lo volteara a ver. Me sonrió y luego se acercó para depositar un beso muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

Me quedé helada por el gesto. No sabía de cómo reaccionar.

- No tienes idea lo feliz que estoy por haberte encontrado – susurró y dando la media vuelta ingresó de nuevo al edificio.

No sé bien cuánto tiempo pasó pero no podía moverme del lugar donde estaba.

Tuve que agitar mi cabeza varias veces para poder reaccionar hasta que unas pequeñas gotitas mojaron mi rostro que después fueron seguidas por una fina capa de lluvia.

Busqué a Quil por unos minutos más y al no encontrarlo opté por irme en taxi hasta el departamento. Edward no me contestaba el celular, esto hacía que me pusiera aún más ansiosa. Además, ¿cómo me zafaría del compromiso con Félix? Mi cabeza no podía dejar de estar concentrada en una sola cosa. Aunque, eso sí, lo único que me importaba en este momento era asegurarme de que Emily estuviese bien.

Después de pagar el viaje, prácticamente corrí hasta el ascensor, tecleé el número de seguridad y el aparato comenzó a subir.

Marqué una ultima vez al celular de Edward pero no respondía.

- ¡Maldita sea! – dije entre dientes.

Abrí la puerta de nuestro departamento y me encontré con la carita de mi hija sonriéndome. Pero, ¿quién era esa persona que la tenia cargada?

Mi hija se removía en los brazos de la mujer y ésta volteó a verme, haciéndome suspirar por el alivio.

- Rosalie. ¡Hola! – era Vera, la vecina extrovertida del otro día.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – pregunté extrañada y acercándome hacia donde ella estaba para tomar a Emily en mis brazos.

- Es una larga historia – dijo y se condujo a la cocina.

No dudé en seguirla.

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó jugo de naranja, para después sacar un biberón y dos vasos grandes de la alacena. Sirvió un poco en el biberón y se lo ofreció a mi hija. Ella lo aceptó gustosa.

Me indicó cual era mi vaso y bebí un poco. Vera hizo lo mismo.

Ella me comentó todo desde el principio: el incidente con el cine y las llaves de su departamento; la urgencia de Edward por regresar a su trabajo y el par de horas que pasó sola con Emily.

- ¡Qué vergüenza! Le dije claramente a Edward que si me necesitaba no dudara en marcarme para que yo regresara – comenté.

- La llamada de su oficina fue algo repentino. Además, no me molestó cuidar a tu bebé. Es sumamente encantadora… Edward no es su padre, ¿verdad?

Abrí los ojos de impresión por su comentario.

- Lo siento. Lo siento – dijo poniendo las palmas de sus manos en alto – Yo y mi bocota. No quise incomodarte, Rosalie.

- No – me limité a contestar – No es su padre.

- Pues su padre debe de ser muy apuesto porque Emily es hermosa… No estoy diciendo que tu no seas guapa, es sólo que… No se parece tanto a ti, bueno eso sí ambas tienen el mismo color de piel, cabello… Olvídalo – dijo con una risotada.

Solté una risita incómoda. Creo que jamás me podría acostumbrar a la actitud abierta de Vera.

Se escucharon unos murmullos en el pasillo. Una risa juguetona y una voz de adulto.

- Debe ser mi esposo y Henry. Me voy – dejó el par de vasos en el lavaplatos y se dirigió a la salida.

- Gracias de nuevo por cuidar de mi hija. No sé cómo compensártelo.

- No lo hagas. Aunque estaría bien que algún día me platiques bien el chisme sobre tu vida. Se nota que haz vivido toda una novela – rió.

Sólo pude dedicarle una sonrisa amable.

- En fin. Un placer, Rosalie. Adiós Emily – le plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla a la pequeña y salió del departamento.

Suspiré y me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa.

Mis entrevistas de trabajo habían sido un desastre. Y ahora había terminado hasta con una "cita" para la noche siguiente.

- Mamá no puede con todo esto, bebé – le dije a mi hija que jugaba plácidamente con su sonaja en mi cama – Esto es tonto, ¿verdad? Porque no entiendes ni una sola palabra de lo que digo… ¿o si?

Besé las mejillas de Emily y ella se echó a reír.

Después de alimentarla, le di un baño y al poco tiempo volvió a quedarse dormida.

Utilicé este tiempo para acomodar el departamento. Cargué la lavadora con ropa sucia mía y de Edward, limpié la cocina y ordené los peluches de la pequeña.

Edward no regresaba, eran más de las 7 de la noche y él no contestaba ninguna de mis llamadas. ¿Una emergencia en la oficina?

¿… Y si?

Busqué en mis contactos el de la oficina de Edward esperando que allí es donde él se encontrara.

- _¿Diga?_ – dijo una voz masculina.

- ¿Edward?

- _No, ¿quién lo busca?_

- Rosalie Hale.

- _¡Vaya! Rose, qué gusto escuchar tu voz._

Lo que me faltaba… El hombre que estuve evitando todo este tiempo era el que tenía que responder en la línea privada de Edward.

- Sam… no te reconocí – dije fingiendo una voz amable.

- _Si nos frecuentáramos eso no sucedería_ – respondió con voz empalagosa.

¡Genial! Ahora está coqueteando.

Me dejé caer en el sillón rendida. No estaba de humor para soportar esto.

- Llamaba buscando a Edward, ¿podrías comunicármelo?

- _Él pidió el día libre para cuidar a Emily. Se supone que tendría que estar contigo._

- P-pero… Me llamó – mentí – diciéndome que estaría en la oficina por una emergencia.

- _He estado aquí todo el día y no la he visto, Rose_ – dijo ahora en tono preocupado.

- ¿Estás seguro? Es que…

Iba a continuar pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me interrumpió. Edward entró directo a su habitación sin siquiera voltearme a ver. Llevaba puesto su saco gris totalmente empapado.

- ¿Sam? Edward acaba de llegar. Gracias de todos modos.

- _De nada, Rose. Sabes que… estoy aquí para lo que necesites._

Rodé los ojos por su comentario.

- Si, como sea – le contesté antes de colgar.

Aventé el teléfono al sillón y caminé a donde estaba Edward muy molesta.

- ¿Me podrías explicar por qué dejaste a mi hija con una desconocida?

Edward me daba la espalda, buscaba ropa seca en su armario.

- Me dijo que te conocía… no es una desconocida – dijo con voz indiferente.

- Ahhh… Ya veo. En ese caso la hubieses dejado con la señora de la farmacia, o tal vez el señor de la tintorería. Como son "conocidos" supongo que está bien dejar a Emily con ellos – repliqué con sarcasmo.

- Sólo fueron un par de horas… no es para tanto – se quitó el saco mojado y su camisa, dejándome ver su espalda desnuda.

- Ese no es el punto, Edward. Si tenías que salir pudiste habérmelo dicho. Yo hubiese regresado. Fui muy clara en ese asunto.

- No tenía tiempo de esperarte – contestó.

- Dejé a Emily bajo tu responsabilidad… ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en que la cuidarás si la dejas con desconocidos cuando inventas que tienes una emergencia en la oficina?

- Tenía una emergencia en la oficina – afirmó serio.

- Acabo de colgar con Sam – dije molesta - No has estado allá todo el día. ¿Dónde estabas?

Guardó silencio unos segundos y luego contestó:

- Arreglando unos asuntos. No son de tu incumbencia.

Me hervía la sangre que no me estuviese mirando a la cara. Cambió sus pantalones de mezclilla por unos pants deportivos grises.

- Es de mi incumbencia cuando implica a mi hija. ¡Por Dios, Edward! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?

- Rose… No quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿si? Por favor déjame solo.

- Yo sí quiero hablar de esto. ¿Qué pasó?

- Ya te dije que nada – contestó tajante.

Pude ver su rostro de perfil y fue allí cuando me di cuenta.

Me acerqué y lo jalé del brazo para que me viera de frente. El color verde de sus ojos lucía opaco, estaban hinchados y rojos, al igual que su nariz… Él… Él había estado llorando.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunté con susurros.

- Nada – refutó molesto y queriendo zafarse de mi agarre.

- Edward – le dije suplicante – Dime…

Él negó con la cabeza, como si tuviese un debate interno sobre decirme o no. Para mi sorpresa, pasó sus manos por mis hombros y me estrechó hacia él, para después echarse a llorar. Un nudo en mi garganta se formó por escucharlo sollozar de tal manera… lloraba lleno de dolor… como si alguien hubiese muerto… como si estuviese destrozado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – volví a decirle.

- Bella se va a casar… - soltó de repente – Bella se va a casar… La perdí, Rose.

Quise omitir un gemido que salió de mi boca.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté nerviosa.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para que me respondiera.

- Ella está viviendo aquí en Nueva York… Me la topé un día saliendo de la oficina… Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Tenía un mes buscándola. Hoy me dieron sus datos y no dudé ni un segundo en buscarla. Sé que te defraudé con respecto a Emily pero… ¡Diablos, Rose! Debía verla.

Mi corazón se agitó. ¿Emmett habrá venido con ella? ¡Por Dios! No podía permitir que él se enterara de la existencia de Emily. Incluso que Bella supiera era un riesgo.

- _Eso no es importante ahora, Rosalie_ – me regañó mi subconsciente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – pregunté con pánico -¿Le comentaste sobre… mi… o sobre mi hija?

Él negó con la cabeza y un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

- Le conté todo. El matrimonio forzado, nuestra relación, nuestros días con los Denali – gemí y él se dio cuenta – No. Ya te dije que ella no sabe nada sobre la bebé – asentí y continuó – Me dijo que ya no tenía caso arreglar lo nuestro pues ella contraería matrimonio con Jacob.

- Edward… Lo siento tanto. Tal vez… haya algo que puedas hacer… Como… Dios, no sé. Pero, no te puedes dar por vencido.

- No hay nada qué hacer, Rose. La perdí.

Jalé a Edward en la cama para que se recostara. Me senté junto a él y él acomodó su cabeza en mi regazo sin dejar de llorar. Era tan tierno, parecía un niño pequeño. Siguió llorando por varias horas hasta que finalmente se dejó vencer por el sueño y el cansancio.

Pasé mis manos por su cabello cobrizo en gesto materno y, abrigándolo con una manta, salí de su habitación.

Me partía el alma verlo así. Edward siempre fue mi apoyo y ahora él estaba destrozado.

¿Cómo era posible que Bella se hubiese olvidado de él?

**.**

**Edward's POV**

Ya era costumbre que la risita angelical de Emily me despertara por las mañanas.

Estaba acostado y cubierto por una manta, aún tenía puesta la ropa del día anterior.

La cabeza me punzaba de una manera descomunal. Sin mencionar que el hoyo en mi pecho que se formó cuando abandonamos Forks había reaparecido.

Tomé una sudadera gris con capucha de mi armario y salí de la habitación en busca de las dos mujeres que me ayudarían a sobrellevar mi dolor.

Como siempre, Rosalie me daba la espalda y tenía a su hija entre sus brazos. La pequeña al verme se echó a reír y me tendió los brazos para que la cargara.

- Buenos días – le dije a Rose.

Ella me dedicó una mirada apenada.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó.

Me limité a encoger los hombros.

- Prepararé el desayuno, ¿quieres algo en especial?

- Sorpréndeme – sonreí.

Ella se acercó y besó mi mejilla para después depositar a Emily en mis brazos.

Mientras Rose batía algo en un platón, preparé el almuerzo de la niña. No pude evitar perderme en sus ojos castaños… y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba pensando en Bella…

_- Jamás hubo nada entre nosotros. ¡Entiéndelo! Sólo fuimos dos desconocidos que fueron obligados a contraer matrimonio._

_- No. No puedo perdonarte – contestó._

_- Perdóname. Perdóname – dije arrodillándome ante ella – Te amo, Bella. Te amo. Te ruego que me perdones._

_- No podemos estar juntos… Porque… porque me voy a casar, Edward… Me voy a casar con Jacob…_

_- ¡Mientes! Es mentira… Por Dios, Bella, eres terrible para mentir. No busques malditas excusas para no estar conmigo – dije lleno de rabia._

_- No es mentira – replicó igual de molesta – Te quiero fuera de mi vida, Edward. No me pidas que siga sufriendo.. Ya lo he hecho demasiado tiempo. Si en verdad me amas, aléjate… ¡Desaparece!_

_Me paré con rapidez del suelo y la contemplé. De sus ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas, seguía cruzada de brazos._

_- ¿No me quieres volver a ver?_

_- No… Te escuché… Eso fue lo que me pediste… Si no tienes nada más que decir, por favor vete._

_- Te amo, Bella… ¿Eso no significa nada para ti?_

_- Yo también te amaba… Y no significó nada para ti, me entregué a ti… Me enamoré y no significó nada para ti. Me mentiste, eras casado y me mentiste. Así que no.. No me pidas que vuelva contigo… - susurró._

_Sequé mis lágrimas con las manos y salí de su departamento cerrando con fuerza su puerta._

Panqueques con miel descansaban en mi plato junto con una taza de café y un vaso de leche.

- Gracias – dije suprimiendo el nudo en la garganta que se formó por los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Rose tomó a Emily de mis brazos y fue a recostarla en su cuna.

Disfruté en silencio del desayuno hasta que minutos después Rose se sentó frente a mi.

- Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirte esto pero… Tengo una cita hoy en la noche – comentó con timidez.

- ¿Una cita? – la noticia hizo que derramara un poco de leche de mi boca.

- Puedo cancelar… No quiero dejarte solo.

- ¿Temes que vuelva a dejar a Emily con personas desconocidas? – dije en tono de broma.

- ¡Tonto! – repuso dándome un golpe en el hombro – Sabes bien que no es eso…

- Lo sé – suspiré - No te preocupes por mi, supongo que tendré que superarlo, ¿no?

- Es demasiado pronto para decir eso.

- Estaré bien, Rose – contesté regalándole una sonrisa - ¿Y se puede saber quién es el nuevo pretendiente?

- No lo conoces – contestó nerviosa – Es un…. Viejo amigo que encontré ayer en una de las entrevistas.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con eso?

- Ni lo menciones – dijo rodando los ojos – Entonces, ¿no hay ningún problema con que salga?

- En absoluto.

- Bien. Saldré con Emily al centro comercial, necesita zapatos nuevos.

- ¿Emily necesita zapatos nuevos? – pregunté alzando la ceja.

- Emily y su mamá necesitan zapatos nuevos – dijo riendo al ser descubierta - ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

- No, gracias. Le hablaré a Quil para que venga a buscarlas.

- Hablando de él… Ayer desapareció, ¿sabes algo al respecto?

- Ni idea. Ve a alistarte para salir mientras hablo con él.

- De acuerdo… Edward, ¿seguro que estás bien?

Volví a encoger los hombros y ella soltó una risita.

- Te quiero, cariño. Prometo que no tardaremos y gracias por cuidar a Emily en la noche.

Le sonreí y besé su mejilla. Ella desapareció de la cocina. Tomé el teléfono y tecleé el número celular de Quil.

Me contó que Claire, su prometida, tuvo un accidente automovilístico, nada grave, pero necesitaba que alguien que pasara por ella. No midió el tiempo que se tardó y antes de que se diera cuenta Rosalie ya había abandonado el edificio donde ella estaba. Se disculpó por el incidente y me indicó que pasaría por Rose y Emily en 20 minutos.

Pasó el tiempo y las dos estaban listas para irse. Quil llamó para avisar que ya se encontraba abajo.

- No tardaremos – gritó Rose desde la puerta.

- Ten cuidado – le previne.

Sólo escuché como se cerró la puerta, aún me encontraba en la cocina, leía el periódico con tranquilidad. No tenía intenciones en dejarme caer por el dolor. Si Bella no lo hacía yo tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo.

Puse los trastes sucios en el lavaplatos y caminé hasta mi habitación para tomar una ducha.

Cuando dejé caer el agua, sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Si? – dije levantando la bocina.

- _¿Señor Cullen? Habla Tyler, de recepción. Lamento molestarlo, pero hay alguien preguntando por usted._

- ¿De quién se trata? – pregunté extrañado. Pensando que tal vez se tratara de Sam.

- _Es una joven… Isabella Swan. ¿La dejo subir, señor?_

* * *

__**Nos leemos pronto.**

**¿Reviews?**

**- Cezi**

**Próxima a Actualizar: "Find Me"**


	10. White Flag

**Imágenes de escenarios y vestuario en mi Tumblr. El link está en el perfil.**

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo #10: "White Flag" - Dido**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Después de una hora y media entera de compras compulsivas en un pequeño establecimiento de la 5ta avenida, Emily y yo estábamos listas para regresar a casa. Mi pequeña se mantuvo risueña durante nuestra travesía: zapatos, chamarras, vestidos, pantalones, accesorios para el cabello; no podía reparar en gastos cuando se trataba de mi bebé. Tenía intenciones de comprar un lindo atuendo para mi encuentro con Félix esa noche pero, con tan solo pasar por la sección de ropa de niños, me fue imposible salir de allí.

Quil nos esperaba tranquilamente en el auto. Salí de la tienda llena de bolsas y él se ofreció muy gentil a ayudarme.

Iba con plan de irnos directo al apartamento cuando un vestido negro en un aparador, llamó mi atención. Le pedí a Quil que aguardara unos momentos más y que, por favor, cuidara a Emily por unos minutos. Él asintió con una sonrisa y tomó a mi hija en sus brazos. Ella lucía tranquila por lo que no dudé en entrar a la tienda, de una marca bastante reconocida, y pedirle a la joven a cargo que me mostrara el vestido.

Con un escote en V, tela suave y dos franjas de tela transparente que rodeaban de forma elegante la parte baja del busto, el hermoso vestido me quedó como un guante.

No sé por qué me estaba esmerando tanto en mi salida con Félix, era una sensación rara. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía de esa manera.

Pagué el vestido y me reuní de nuevo con mi hija y Quil. Entramos al mercedes y partimos a nuestro edificio.

Mil preguntas rondaban mi mente en esos momentos, ¿A dónde me llevaría a cenar Félix? ¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en salir conmigo? ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de mi acompañante esa noche?

**.**

**.**

**Bella's POV**

- Hola – susurré apenada cuando Edward abrió la puerta.

No me costó mucho encontrar la dirección de su departamento, sobre todo cuando el novio de una de tus compañeras de trabajo es policía.

- ¿Q-quieres pasar? – dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin duda estaba extrañado por mi presencia en su hogar.

- Gracias – respondí y entré al departamento. Era mucho más grande que el de Emmett. Adornado de forma sencilla, me gustaba, lucía muy elegante. ¿Lo habrá decorado él?

Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

Después de reflexionar mis palabras, me sentí muy arrepentida al darme cuenta que no podía alejarlo de mi, él me dijo que era libre al fin… ¿Por qué no podíamos dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar desde cero como él me lo había pedido en un principio? Sin mentiras, sin secretos. ¿La propuesta aún estaría en pie?

Traté de hablar con Alice para pedirle un consejo, pero no logré encontrarla. Además, sabía exactamente que me reprocharía el hecho de ir a buscarlo, por lo que me limité a dejarle un mensaje de voz explicándole la razón de mis llamadas.

- Siéntate, por favor – me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos. Llevaba puestos unos jeans y una sudadera de capucha gris, luciendo extremadamente apuesto - ¿Gustas algo de beber?

Negué con la cabeza.

¿Cómo es que él se portaba tan lindo conmigo después de que yo casi lo eché a patadas de mi edificio? De seguro ha de pensar que estoy loca, o que soy bipolar… O que soy una loca bipolar.

- No esperaba verte por aquí – dijo sentándose frente a mi en la gran sala de sillones marrones.

- Quiero disculparme por la forma en la que te traté ayer… No fue justo de mi parte hablarte de esa manera.

- No hay necesidad – dijo con una media sonrisa – Entendí a la perfección. Además, te dije que si me concedías un poco de tu tiempo no volvería a molestarte. Aún tengo intenciones de mantener mi promesa.

Su tono era frío, cosa que me causó temor. Y si, ¿ya lo había pensado mejor y ahora ya no quería volver conmigo?

- Jacob y yo… ya no estamos juntos – anuncié, incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Me moría de vergüenza al exponer mi mentira.

- ¿Cancelaron su compromiso? – preguntó angustiado - ¿Fue por mi culpa?

Inhalé y exhalé aire, preparándome para contarle el resto.

- Él y yo jamás estuvimos comprometidos, perdón por haberte mentido.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me lo dijiste ayer cuando fui a buscarte?

Alcé la vista y sus ojos esmeralda me exigían una respuesta.

- Fue tan fácil para ti irte… No tienes idea del dolor que me causaste… Mi relación con Jacob terminó casi tan rápido como empezó. ¿A quién quería engañar? Yo no podía arrancarte de mi mente… de mi corazón. Y luego… desapareciste. Tú y… tu esposa lo hicieron. Lamento mucho haberte mentido – mis manos temblaban y mi garganta comenzaba a cerrarse hasta formar un gran nudo – Yo te amo. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré.

Él eliminó la distancia entre nosotros, arrodillándose frente a mi.

- Discúlpame por haberte abandonado de esa forma… Pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer sería irme de allí. Rosalie… también estaba sufriendo por Emmett. Los dos estábamos destrozados. Pensamos que la distancia lograría reparar las cosas pero… no lo hizo.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Su tacto cálido creó una ráfaga de electricidad que se distribuyó por todo mi cuerpo. Nos quedamos así por un momento. Hasta que rompí el silencio.

- ¿Alguna vez planeabas decírmelo? – él ladeo la cabeza, como tratando de entender mi pregunta – En Forks, ¿planeabas decirme que eras casado?

Apartó el cabello cobrizo de su frente y sonrió apenado, para después negar con la cabeza.

Una pequeña lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

- Esperaba que, por alguna especie de milagro, jamás te enteraras – admitió – Le hubiese pedido el divorcio a Rosalie, sé que ella me lo daría sin refutar, después de todo el papeleo, tú y yo nos iríamos lejos… Supongo que en algún momento te lo tendría que decir pero… - posó su mano en mi mejilla para que lo mirara directo a los ojos – Fue el miedo a perderte lo que siempre me detuvo.

Sujeté su mano libre y me incliné para entrelazar sus labios con los míos, cayendo rendida. El sabor mentolado de su aliento se alojó en mi boca. ¡Dios! Parecía como si fuese ayer cuando probé sus labios por primera vez. ¿Cómo fue que logré sobrevivir un año entero sin besarlo?

Nuestros labios se movieron de forma sincronizada, como si encajaran perfectamente uno sobre el otro. Cuando la respiración de los dos comenzó a agitarse por la falta de aire, finalicé el beso.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿Eso es todo? – susurró - ¿Significa que me perdonas?

Le di un beso corto en los labios.

- Esto significa – suspiré - Que estoy poniendo mi confianza en ti nuevamente. Debes de entender que las cosas no podrán ser como lo fueron antes… Tú me heriste mucho pero, ya no puedo estar un segundo más separada de ti. Así que… Sí, te perdono. Pero prometerme que no volverás a fallarme, ya me rompiste el corazón una vez, no creo volver a sopórtalo… ¿lo harás? - Él me miraba como entendiendo mis palabras - No más mentiras… No más secretos – le aclaré – Eso es lo único que te pido.

**.**

**Edward's POV**

¿En la parte de las mentiras y los secretos estaba contemplada Emily, la hija de mi aún esposa?

Bella estaba aquí, frente a mi, diciéndome que me concederá una segunda oportunidad. ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en rechazar esto?

- No más mentiras, no más secretos – le prometí.

Ella, con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas, me dedicó una sonrisa y se inclinó para besarnos una vez más.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y después de besar sus labios, besé sus mejillas, sus párpados, su frente, su nariz. ¡Dios! La había extrañado tanto.

Me senté junto a ella y comenzamos a platicar, contándonos lo que habíamos hecho ese último año. Omití el tema de Rosalie y Emily a toda costa.

- _Estoy "omitiendo" información, no mintiendo_ – pensé.

- Y pues a Emmett le ofrecieron un puesto aquí en Nueva York – me comentó – A mi me acababan de despedir de mi trabajo en Florida así que opté por mudarme aquí.

- ¿Estás viviendo con él? - Ella asintió y yo junté todas mis fuerzas para oprimir un gemido que atentaba con salir de mi garganta - ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

- No – respondí.

Si. Un gran problema. El padre de la hija de Rosalie estaba en la ciudad, ella se pondría como loca al saber esto, seguramente me impediría que viera a Bella o haría algo extremo como mudarse de apartamento o ciudad con tal de que nadie supiera de la existencia de su hija.

- ¿Dónde está tu esp… Rosalie? – preguntó Bella con cautela.

¡Mierda! Rosalie.

Miré de reojo el reloj de la cocina. Hacía casi dos horas que ella salió de compras. ¿Ya vendrá de regreso? ¿Qué haría si Rosalie cruzaba esa puerta en este momento y Bella se enteraba de la existencia de Emily?

- Salió… - me limité a decir. Bella frunció el ceño ante tal respuesta – Los papeles fueron tramitados, sólo estamos esperando que nos llegue el certificado de divorcio.

Ella no dijo nada, mirándome con desaprobación.

- Es mi mejor amiga – le confesé, como si tuviera que aclarar la razón por la que aún vivíamos juntos. ¿Por qué ella podía vivir con Emmett y yo no con Rosalie?

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, peleó con sus jeans para sacarlo de su bolsillo. Observó la pantalla y texteó una respuesta rápida.

- Hubo un problema… en el trabajo – dudó - Debo irme.

Se alzó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta. El cambio en su actitud fue… radical. Extraño.

La alcancé a la salida y jalé de su brazo para estampar mis labios con los de ella.

- ¿Hablamos más tarde? – pregunté.

Ella me sonrió y me dio un beso corto.

- De acuerdo… No terminamos nuestra plática – alborotó mi cabello y río - Adiós, Edward. Gracias por… prometerlo.

- Adiós, cariño.

Me guiñó el ojo y no aparté mi mirada de ella hasta que la perdí de vista al cerrarse las puertas del elevador.

Entré de nuevo al apartamento y me dejé caer en el sillón marrón con las manos aferradas a la cara.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Paso 1: Explicarle a Bella lo ocurrido con Rosalie.

Paso 2: Explicarle a Rosalie lo ocurrido con Bella.

Paso 3: Buscar, desesperadamente, una forma en la que ninguna de las dos me mate.

Paso 4: … ¿?

**.**

**.**

**Bella's POV**

"_Por favor, no hagas una tontería y llámame antes de que vayas a buscar a Edward. Te lo suplico – Alice"_

Ese fue el mensaje que recibí minutos atrás. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado a Alice?

Admito que la reconciliación entre Edward y yo fue algo repentina pero él prometió que no habría más mentiras, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Su mensaje me alteró un poco y salí casi corriendo de su apartamento.

Bajé hasta el lobby, le dediqué al recepcionista una sonrisa de agradecimiento y abandoné el edificio. Al hacerlo, marqué deprisa el número de mi amiga.

Respondió al segundo timbrazo.

- _Bella, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya fuiste a verlo? Por favor dime que no._

- ¡Alice! Tranquilízate. ¿Qué pasa? – contesté casi riendo. Crucé la calle y comencé a caminar hasta donde se encontraba el subterráneo más cercano.

- _¿Ya fuiste a verlo? Bella, por Dios, no cometas una tontería._

- ¿De qué hablas?

- _¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo es eso que te encontraste a Edward y que ahora ibas a ir a buscarlo?_

- Es una larga historia – suspiré y seguí caminando – Trataré de resumirla porque, lo más seguro, es que estés ocupada. Escucha: Me encontré a Edward un día por casualidad cuando iba para el trabajo, pasaron 4 semanas hasta que él logró localizarme. Hablé con él ayer, me dijo que aún me amaba, sin embargo cometí la estupidez de inventarle que tu primo y yo íbamos a casarnos. Se destrozó frente a mis ojos, Alice. No tienes idea de lo arrepentida que me sentí, así que le pedí al novio de Lauren que me buscara información de donde vive Edward aquí en Nueva York. Acabo de salir de su apartamento… Le dije – sonreí – Le dije que lo perdonaba. Lo sigo amando, y dudo mucho que eso pueda cambiar.

Alice no me interrumpió en ningún momento, pero supe que seguía escuchándome porque oí su respiración desde el otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Qué hay de su esposa?_ – preguntó con tono despectivo - _¿Acaso quieres formar parte de un matrimonio polígamo? _

- Él se va a divorciar – lo defendí también algo molesta por el comportamiento de mi amiga. ¿Qué no debería estar feliz porque yo, después de un año, volvía a sonreír?.

- _Bella… ¿Cómo siquiera estás considerando volver con él? En verdad que eres una estúpida._

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – dije alzando la voz - ¿Por qué te opones tanto a que sea feliz de nuevo, Alice?

- _No es eso_ – respondió – _Es sólo que estás cegada porque crees estar enamorada de un tipo que es casado._

- Lo amo y él me ama. Su divorcio ya fue tramitado. Rosalie estará fuera de su vida.

- _¿Y qué hay de la niña?_

- ¿Cuál niña? – dije exasperada. Alice guardó silencio por lo que volví a preguntar - ¿Cuál niña, Alice? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- _¿No te lo dijo?_ – soltó una risita agria que me hizo hervir las venas.

- Déjate de rodeos. ¿De qué estás hablando?

- _Bella… Según Edward, ¿cuál fue la razón por la que él y su esposa abandonaron Forks?_

- No es su esposa – repliqué molesta.

- _Responde _– se limitó a decir.

- Él y ROSALIE – aclaré – Se fueron de Forks porque no soportaban no estar con Emmett y conmigo. Se fueron para sanar heridas.

- _Por Dios, Bella. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciega? Esa no fue la razón. ¿Cómo puedes volver a confiar en Edward si él no te dijo la verdad?_

- ¿Cuál verdad? – pregunté un poco asustada por las palabras duras de mi amiga - ¿Qué sabes?

- _Lamento ser yo la que tenga que decirte esto pero… Bella… Edward y Rosalie acaban de tener una hija juntos. Él la embarazó y por eso se fueron de Forks. ¿Entiendes?_

Me paré en seco y dejé de respirar. Alice masculló algo más que no alcancé a escuchar. Mis pies no me respondían. Mi sistema entero se paralizó. Aparté el celular de mi oído y cancelé la llamada.

- _¿E-Edward y… Rosalie? ¿Él es padre de una n-niña?_ – pensé en voz alta.

No. Esto no podía ser cierto. Él acababa de decirme que no habría más secretos. No. No es cierto. ¿Cómo va a ser cierto? Edward me dijo que entre él y Rosalie no había nada más que una amistad. Ellos nunca consumaron su matrimonio. No. No. No es cierto. Alice está mintiendo. ¿Verdad?

Mi respiración se volvió agitada conforme corría entre los mares de gente que se acumularon en las calles. Corría desenfrenada de regreso al apartamento de Edward. Eso era una mala broma de parte de mi amiga. ¿Hasta qué punto llegaría a mentirme con tal de impedir que yo fuera feliz con el amor de mi vida?

Dos, tres, cuatro calles y no paraba de correr.

No había notado que mis mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas. ¿Por qué estoy llorando si sé perfectamente que lo que me dijo Alice es mentira? Una vil mentira.

Esperaba la luz en verde para cruzar la calle frente al edificio de Edward cuando vi aparcar un mercedes negro en la entrada.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, mi boca se abrió como queriendo soltar un grito de dolor por lo que posé mis manos en ella... Una mujer de melena rubio descendió del mercedes, la reconocería en cualquier lado… Ella era la mujer que hizo de la vida de Emmett un infierno... y no estaba sola.

No aparté mi mirada de ella, mis extremidades, nuevamente, no me respondían, sobretodo cuando vi que entre sus brazos descansaba un bebé…

Una niña… La hija de Rosalie… La hija de Edward.

Los latidos de mi corazón dolían. ¿Cómo era esto posible? No tengo idea. Edward mintió… una vez más. Él tenía una hija con su esposa.

¿Quién era yo para destruir una familia? ¿Cómo fue capaz Edward de no decirme que él era padre?

¿Más mentiras? No. No lo soportaría. Dios. Hace unos minutos me permití respirar confiada de que sería feliz de nuevo y ahora… volvía a ahogarme de dolor.

Con las manos temblorosas, y sin moverme del lugar donde estaba, tomé mi celular. Las lágrimas me impedían ver la pantalla con claridad, seleccioné el número del que había recibido la llamada el día de ayer y marqué.

- _Pensé que tardarías más en llamarme_ – dijo Edward con una risotada dulce. Quise decir algo pero nada salía de mi boca - _¿Resolviste el inconveniente en tu trabajo? ¿Crees que nos podamos ver más tarde para seguir hablando? Hay algo importante que debo decirte._

- Es sobre tu hija… - mascullé reprimiendo la voz quebrada - ¿De eso quieres hablar?

Él soltó un gemido. Supongo de sorpresa.

- _¿B-Bella? ¿C-Cómo sabes de…?_

- ¿De tu hija? – lo interrumpí – Alice me lo confesó. ¿Cómo es que ella sabe de la existencia de tu hija antes que yo? Te lo dije perfectamente: No más mentiras, no más secretos. Y no tengo ni una hora desde que volví a confiar en ti y me bombardeas con sorpresas. Estoy harta, para serte sincera.

- _No es lo que piensas, Bella. Tenemos que hablar. ¿Dónde estás? No malinterpretes las cosas, yo debo explicarte lo que sucede._

No. Vuelvas. A Buscarme. Nunca… ¿Me entiendes? – entoné dolida y furiosa a la vez.

- _Bella, por favor. Dame la oportunidad de…_

- Te di una oportunidad – respondí – Una última oportunidad… Y la desperdiciaste. No planeo volver a sufrir, Edward. No vuelvas a buscarme… Nunca.

Corté la llamada y furiosa lo lancé al suelo haciendo que se desbaratara. Miré el edificio una vez más y, con el corazón destrozado, me largué de allí.

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**¿Reviews?**

**- Cezi**

**Próxima a Actualizar: "En Constante Competencia"**


	11. Sabias qué

**¡Readers!**

**Sinceramente estaba un poco aburrida cuando decidí escribir lo que leerán a continuación.**

**Son 20 ¿Sabias qué…? Respecto a The Darkest Water & Hard To Breathe.**

**Se me hizo una buena idea para cerrar el año. Espero que les guste y si tienen alguna pregunta o algún comentario se los contestaré con mucho gusto.**

**Disfruten de las fiestas de fin de año y nos leemos muy pronto.**

**Los quiero, readers!**

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**#1** - ¿Sabías qué…. La historia, originalmente comenzaba de esta forma…?

**.**

Escuché la puerta principal abrirse, Edward había regresado antes del trabajo.

_¡Mierda! _

Corrí a la cama y apagué mi pequeña lámpara de noche. Fingir estar preparada para dormir, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Un toque suave se hizo presente en mi habitación.

- ¿Rose? ¿Puedo pasar?

- _Claro_ – dije con un susurro – _Llegaste temprano. ¿Paso algo?_

Él caminó hasta mi cama y se sentó en el borde.

- _Que no prenda la luz, que no prenda la luz_ – rogué.

- Nada. La Doctora Amaro llegó antes así que aproveché el tiempo y me escabullí – me respondió riendo - ¿Qué tal tu día?

- No pasó mucho. Ángela y yo salimos a cenar, está preocupada porque Ben y ella han estado distanciados, ya sabes por el trabajo y todo eso.

- No tiene nada de qué preocuparse – espetó Edward – Hablé con Ben hace un par de días, te aseguro que todo estará bien.

- ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?

- Prometí no decir nada – dijo riendo muy fuerte.

- _¡Shhh!_ – lo regañé en susurros – _Vas a despertar a mis padres._

- Lo siento, lo siento. Hazme un espacio, ¿quieres?

- ¿Vas a dormir conmigo? – pregunté asustada.

- No. Sólo quiero platicar un rato antes de irme a mi habitación. ¡Anda! Hazme un espacio.

Oprimí mis labios con fuerza para no soltar un gemido. Mi mano derecha se posicionó en mi costado. ¡Dios! El dolor era insoportable.

Edward se acostó como si nada a mi lado y pasó su brazo por debajo de mi cabeza. De nuevo mis labios se oprimieron para no dejar escapar un quejido.

- Antes de venirme para acá – comenzó a platicarme después de cobijarse y apretarme hacia él – El director del hospital me pidió que pasara a su oficina.

- ¿Para qué? – dije con los ojos fruncidos, la forma en la que me abrazaba Edward me estaba hiriendo, quise seguir la conversación para que él no se diera cuenta.

- Me dijo que hay una posibilidad de que me transfieran a EEUU. Hay una vacante en un hospital de Washington y pues… me ofrecieron el puesto.

- Estoy m-muy feliz por ti – respondí a regañadientes.

- Lo sé, yo también pero… no sé. Dudo mucho que tu padre… - guardó silencio como reflexionando sus palabras.

- Edward… Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, es tu dinero no tienes por qué depender de…

Quise continuar pero tuve que soltar un gemido que me fue imposible callar.

- ¿Rose? – preguntó Edward alterado.

Se paró rápido de la cama para dirigirse al interruptor de luz.

- No, Edward, no – le rogué pero fue demasiado tarde.

- ¡Rosalie! Por Dios, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Nada… Discutí con mi padre eso fue todo.

- Rosalie, no me mientas – sus ojos verdes irradiaban preocupación e impotencia pura – No te muevas, déjame revisarte.

Resultó que la pequeña e inocente plática que inicié, terminó en una discusión llena de golpes. Desperté tumbada en la alfombra, mi madre me miraba desde la cocina sin siquiera dignarse a mirarme. ¿Cómo permitía él me tratara así?

Con dificultad me paré del suelo y caminé directo a mi habitación. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver mi rostro desfigurado. Mi labio estaba hinchado, mi ojo derecho comenzaba a pintarse morado. Pero, lo que en definitiva más me aterró fueron un par de marcas de manos en mi cuello.

- Rose –dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos – Tienes dos costillas rotas, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital.

- De acuerdo – le respondí sin refutar, ni con todas esas aspirinas había logrado deshacerme del dolor.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? Te pedí que ya no hablaran del tema – su voz sonaba temblorosa, como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Le dije que no quería casarme contigo – admití.

- Rose… - replicó él e iba a empezar a regañarme pero lo interrumpí.

- No, Edward. Sabes bien que la única razón por la que mi padre quiere que nos casemos es porque se quiere quedar con parte de tu herencia. ¿Cómo puedes permitirlo? Es tu dinero, Edward. Es el patrimonio que tus padres dejaron para ti cuando murieron.

- Rose… - volvió a decir y una vez más lo dejé con las palabras en la boca.

- Debes irte, Edward. No me importa lo que mi padre le haya hecho prometer al tuyo. No debes casarte conmigo. Escucha, debes irte. Acepta el trabajo en EEUU y vete de aquí.

- Rose…

- Ya buscaré yo la forma de irme de aquí, pero si tú ya tienes la oportunidad no la desperdicies. Yo esperaré a que…

Y ahora fue él quien me interrumpió, sin embargo su voz era grave y furiosa.

- ¡¿Esperaras a que te él te mate?! No, Rosalie. No me iré de aquí sin ti.

- No quiero casarme contigo – le dije alzando la voz también - ¿No lo entiendes?

- Lo entiendo a la perfección pero si casarme contigo es la salida para irnos de aquí tu y yo así lo haré, ¿me oyes? No voy a abandonarte.

No había notado que estaba llorando y que Edward derramaba lágrimas conmigo también.

- Tengo miedo – susurré.

- No me iré de aquí sin ti – me prometió.

**.**

**.**

**#2** - … La idea original de la historia apareció simplemente en mi cabeza mientras escuchaba _"Skyscraper"_ de Demi Lovato.

**#3** - … Inicialmente Jasper y Alice no iba a formar parte de la historia.

**#4** - … No podía iniciar a escribir un capítulo hasta que no encontrara la canción adecuada. Es por esto que el soundtrack es esencial para la historia. No podría haberlo hecho sin música.

**#5** - … El cuarto capítulo (9 Crimes) terminaría con un beso apasionado entre Rosalie y Edward, prometiéndose intentar enamorarse uno del otro.

**#6** - … El capítulo 16 (Fireflies) tuve que reescribirlo pues recibí muchas quejas de que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente explícita y fue así como terminé con dos capítulos: La parte uno y dos.

**#7** - … El capítulo 24 (Rumor Has It) Fue el que me tomó más tiempo en escribir pues era el parte aguas del resto de la historia. Por fin Bella y Emmett descubrirían la verdad sobre el matrimonio de nuestros protagonistas. Recibí buenas respuestas, así que supongo que valió la pena.

**#8** - … En el transcurso del capítulo 24 al 25, mi abuela paterna falleció. Fue un golpe muy feo para mi y toda mi familia. La tristeza me carcomía y lo único que menos quería en ese momento era ponerme frente a una computadora. Pasaron las semanas e inexplicablemente las líneas entre los personajes aparecieron en mi cabeza. Ellos estaban perdiendo a las personas que amaban al contarles la verdad. Reflejar la perdida en palabras de personajes ficticios no fue tarea fácil, pero estoy muy contenta con los resultados.

**#9** - … El capítulo 26 está basando en la canción _"Cold"_ del Soundtrack de Breaking Dawn Parte 1, específicamente en la parte donde Bella comienza a debilitarse y Edward es parte de ese proceso. (Por cierto, mi parte favorita de la película)

**#10** - ... Mi capítulo favorito de toda la serie es el 28 (Broken) donde Rosalie y Edward se van a Italia con la familia de él. Amo la canción y la letra da justo en el clavo sobre cómo se sienten nuestros protagonistas en ese momento.

**#11** - … Originalmente, Tanya, Irina y Kate serían mujeres de 20-24 años, le harían la vida de cuadritos a Rosalie pues sobreprotegen mucho a Edward, su primo. Sin embargo, le quise dar un toque más maternal y opté por hacerles a las tres, niñas adorables. En este capítulo, también, iba a darles una oportunidad a Edward y Rose de enamorarse, creando una noche loca de copas donde despiertan en la misma cama.

**#12** - … La relación que vemos al final entre Bella y Jacob, no existía en el boceto inicial. Quise agregarle un poco de celos a Edward para que se diera cuenta que, probablemente, había perdido al amor de su vida para siempre.

**#13** - En un principio, la historia terminaría en que Emmett reflexiona y decide perdonar a Rose, éste se entera que ella está embarazada y terminan felices, al igual que Bella y Edward; pero mi hermana (quién es la crítica oficial de mis FanFics) me dijo que le diera un giro, que no terminara la historia con el final de "Y vivieron felices para siempre", que aprovechara la trama y jugara más con los escenarios. Y fue así como nació "Hard To Breathe".

**#14** - … Al igual que la primera entrega, no pude ponerme a escribir hasta que tuviera las 25 canciones seleccionadas para los 25 capítulos. Pensaba en usar el mismo soundtrack que la primera historia pero quería que ésta tuviera esencia propia por eso no he repetido ninguna canción (si es que se han dado cuenta)

**#15** - … Irónicamente, postergué la historia por casi tres meses y, me alegra confesarles, que el primer capítulo de Hard To Breathe lo escribí en menos de una hora. Estaba ansiosa por ponerme de nuevo bajo la perspectiva de Rosalie.

**#16** - … Desde el inicio, quería que Rosalie tuviera una niña, pasó por mi mente que tuviera gemelos o mellizos, pero esa es una idea bastante usada en el mundo FanFiction, por eso la deseché de inmediato.

**#17** - … En el capítulo 6 (Lloverá) creo que estaba demasiado distraída o pensando en otras cosas y Bella terminó allí. Ellos aún tardarían un par de capítulos más en encontrarse pero apareció tan de la nada que me quedé mejor con esa idea de _"reencuentro del destino"_ LOLZ

**#18** - … En el capítulo 8 (I Won't Give Up) inicialmente, tenía planeado que Jacob y Bella sí estuvieran comprometidos. No tengo idea de cómo le planeaba hacer pero así iba la historia, al final opté por eliminar a Jacob por completo de la trama, y sólo aparecerá en comentarios de los personajes. Jasper y Alice, tampoco por ahora.

**#19** - … Desde que soy parte de FanFiction he estado en contra de situaciones donde los protagonistas están a un paso de reconciliarse y de la nada vuelven a pelear. ¡Vaya ironía! Lo acabo de hacer en el pasado capítulo, pero si les sirve de consuelo, la discusión/plática definitiva entre Edward y Bella sucederá en el próximo.

**#20** - … De acuerdo, éste "Sabías que…" está lleno de spoilers, si no quieres saber nada al respecto, te pido que salgas de la página enseguida (no sin antes dejar tu review) **LOLZ**

**.**

**.**

¿Te quedaste? Bien. Aquí te dejo algunas notas.

- Bella se entera que Emily es hija de Emmett.

- Rose le da una oportunidad a Félix y comienzan una relación.

- Un personaje morirá (ni se imaginan quién)

- Habrá una proposición de matrimonio.

- Una propuesta de trabajo.

y… muchas otras cosas.

* * *

**Gracias por ser parte de esta historia y les agradezco el tiempo que le dedican.**

**Nos leemos, ahora sí, el año que entra.**

**Suerte, readers.**

**- Cezi**

**¿Preguntas? ¿Comentarios?**


	12. With Me

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo #11: "With Me" - Sum41**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

- ¡¿Bella?! ¡Bella! – le grité al teléfono. ¿Esto había terminado? ¿Así como si nada? ¿Cómo se enteró sobre la existencia de Emily?

Tomé el aparato con fuerza y lo estrellé contra la pared más cercana haciendo un ruido estruendoso. Mis oídos zumbaban; aferré las manos contra mi cabello y grité furioso. Sentía la bilis subir por mi garganta.

Pateé un par de cosas haciendo que se rompieran en mil pedazos. De seguro me veía como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche, pero no podía controlar mi ira en ese momento.

- ¿Edward? – llamó una voz conocida desde la puerta. Me giré para encararla y allí estaba Rosalie con Emily en brazos - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Nada! – contesté irritado - No ocurre nada – Y terminando de decir esto me dirigí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con fuerza haciéndola temblar.

Todo. Todo iba viento en popa hace unos minutos, Bella había accedido a arreglar las cosas, a retomar nuestra relación y todo se había ido al carajo.

Mi respiración era irregular, mis manos temblaban y mis venas hervían furiosas. ¿Cómo supo Alice sobre la hija de Rose? ¿Por qué le había dicho que Emily era mía? ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo todo esto?¿Qué acaso jamás sería feliz?

La puerta se abrió y Rosalie, aún con su hija cargada se hicieron presentes.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – me exigió saber.

- No pasa nada, Rosalie. Por una vez déjame en paz.

- Te dejé en perfectas condiciones – dijo ignorando mi petición - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Estás provocándome – le gruñí – Hazme el favor de dejarme solo.

- No. No lo haré – caminó hasta el centro de mi habitación con una mano en la cadera - Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? – su tono era dulce – Déjame ayudarte.

Alzó su mano para tocar mi mejilla, pero eché la cabeza para atrás evitando su contacto.

- ¡No necesito tu puta ayuda! – le grité. Emily se echó a llorar, asustada por lo alto que sonaba mi voz - ¡Vete! ¡Y, por el amor de Dios, calla a la niña! No tolero escucharla llorar.

Rosalie me miró fijamente, sus ojos azules reflejaban tristeza y preocupación. Aún así, no dijo nada más y salió del lugar.

No sabía cómo controlar la ira, la impotencia. Sé que fui grosero con Rose, pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso ahora.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gruñí otra vez y mi mano se estrelló contra la mesa de cristal. Pude contemplar cómo mi piel y la alfombra se manchaban de sangre.

**…**

**Emmett's POV**

Una ligera llovizna azotó Nueva York cerca de las 6 de la tarde. Le di un sorbo a mi café mientras revisaba por última vez los planos que me había solicitado el Arquitecto Smith, mi jefe directo, para el nuevo edificio de Time Square. Me sentía muy entusiasmado por el proyecto, por fin mi esfuerzo se estaba siendo recompensado.

Suspiré lleno de alivio, al no encontrar ningún error. Esto significaba que podría regresar temprano al departamento. No tenía noticias de Bella desde el desayuno, por lo que supuse que su turno nocturno en el restaurante seguía en pie.

Llegaría al departamento, tomaría una ducha y me prepararía para salir a buscar a una mujer.

El trabajo se acumuló durante la semana por lo que no me había acostado con nadie en más de un mes.

Un hombre tiene necesidades.

Marqué el número local y llamé a Amy, mi asistente. La mujer tenía alrededor de 32 años; delgada, cabello castaño opaco, rostro grasiento y con un pésimo gusto a la hora de vestir, pero quitando todos estos aspectos negativos, era muy eficiente.

- Dígame – abrió la puerta a los pocos segundos.

- Terminé los planos que Smith me pidió. Mándalos a su oficina para que los revise. Me iré temprano hoy.

- Como usted diga, Sr. McCarthy – respondió.

Bajé la mirada al computador para cerrar los programas, dándole a entender a Amy que eso era todo, pero ella hizo un sonido con la garganta llamando mi atención.

- Te puedes retirar – dije de mala gana.

- Señor, disculpe, pero le recuerdo que hoy viene la Srita. Jones.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamé enterrando las manos en el rostro – ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Lo olvidé por completo.

Emma Jones, sería la nueva encargada del departamento de Diseño Gráfico de la empresa. No la conocía en persona, pero con saber que era la hija del dueño de la compañía entera me di por servido. Aunque eso sí, debo admitir, tenía un currículum bastante impresionante a pesar de tener solamente 24 años.

- Escucha – le dije a Amy – La esperaré 20 minutos; si no llega para ese entonces, le dices que tuve un compromiso al que no podía faltar. ¿Si?

- P-Pero señor. El arquitecto Jones se enfurecerá si…

- Ya sé. Pero no tengo tiempo de estar esperando a la chica esa. No soy una maldita niñera – gruñí – Sólo haz lo que te pido, ¿bien? Es más – agregué cambiando de opinión – Dile a James (mi segundo asistente) que se encargue de ella.

Amy se limitó a asentir y se retiró de la oficina.

Miré con detenimiento el reloj, esperando ansioso porque pasara rápido el tiempo. En cuanto la manecilla dio las 6:30pm, tomé mi portafolio, mi saco y me escabullí de la oficina.

Conduje a toda velocidad por las calles de Nueva York, el atardecer casi terminaba, dándole la bienvenida a la noche.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, la pantalla indicaba que la llamada era de Amy. Al parecer la señorita Jones acababa de llegar.

- Haber cómo te las manejas – mascullé soberbio y lancé el celular a la parte trasera del auto.

Esa noche, tenía planes más importantes.

**…**

"_Llegaré tarde del restaurante. Preparé lasaña, caliéntala en el horno un par de minutos antes de que te la comas. Por favor, pórtate bien. Te quiero – Bella"_

- ¿Portarme bien? – bufé – Oh, Bells. Lo último que pienso hacer esta noche es portarme bien.

Dejé caer el agua de la ducha mientras metía el platón de comida en el horno. Después de un buen baño y elegir mi mejor traje para salir esa noche, picoteé la lasaña, que estaba sumamente deliciosa. Disfruté cada bocado.

Antes de salir, tomé un par de paquetitos plateados de la cómoda de mi habitación; retomando las calles de Nueva York.

Pasadas las 9, aparqué fuera de uno de los bares que frecuentaba, el chico del valet parking me reconoció de inmediato.

- Tiene suerte, Sr. McCarthy – me dijo con el chico – Acaban de llegar más de 12 chicas festejando un cumpleaños, no le costará mucho llevarse una.

Le cedí las llaves del auto y crucé la acera para entrar al establecimiento.

El guarura de la puerta me hizo una seña como saludo, dejándome pasar antes que las personas que estaban haciendo cola para entrar.

"_Red-Sky"_ constaba de buena música, ambiente y bebidas; decorado con telas rojas y asientos de cuero. Fue uno de mis primeros trabajos aquí cuando fui transferido. Bella, solía acompañarme a tomar una copa en el pasado pero, al darse cuenta de las intenciones que yo tenía al venir a este tipo de lugares, desistió en hacerlo.

Me escabullí entre la gente para poder llegar a la barra. El chico valet-parking tenía razón, el lugar estaba repleto de jovencitas entre 20-25 años que bebían de las botellas de vodka como si fuese simple agua.

- Esto será demasiado fácil – me dije con una sonrisa al ver las desfachateces que estaban haciendo unas con otras.

Disfruté de un par de cervezas frías antes de acercarme a alguna de las chicas. Me encontraba recargado en la barra, comiendo cacahuates y admirando la vista. Ahora la cumpleañera se había quitado los zapatos para bailar libremente sobre la mesa.

La música cambió radicalmente, de una canción electrónica de sonidos repetitivos a una rockera. Estaba seguro que era Muse quién tocaba. No sé si fue la letra o la mera melancolía pero me fue inevitable que los recuerdos se alojan en mi cabeza:

_Recorríamos el lugar alrededor de las 8 de la noche._

_Un señor entrado en años tomaba fotografías en el área donde estaban los pingüinos. _

_- Vamos, Rose – le dije - Necesitamos tener una foto de recuerdo de este lugar._

_- Pero si ya tomaste más de mil fotos, ¿es necesaria una más?_

_- Por favor – dije dedicándole una mirada tierna. De esas de las que ni Charlie Swan podía resistirse._

_- Eres un tramposo – rió Rosalie._

_- Lo sé – alegué y aproveché el momento para besarla._

_El fotógrafo nos indicó que tomáramos posición._

_- Ahora sonrían - nos dijo._

_Aproveché la indicación para mirar a Rose. Ella hizo lo mismo y tomé la oportunidad para besarla. _

_La foto parecía de novela: En el fondo, la zona de pingüinos y yo besando a Rosalie._

_- Me encantó – me dijo cuando el señor nos mostró el resultado._

_- Entonces puedes quedártela – le dije sonriendo - Así jamás olvidarás este día._

_- Nunca... Nunca olvidaré este día – me prometió._

Con el pulgar, limpié la lágrima que descendió de mi mejilla derecha.

- Ya basta – me dije, pero mi cabeza no estaba preparada para abandonar los recuerdos.

_- Será mejor que vayas a dormir, fue un día muy largo – me despedí, aunque lo último que quería hacer en ese momento era despégame de ella. _

_Besé su frente e iba a dirigirme a mi habitación cuando Rosalie me jaló del brazo. Me sorprendió su gesto._

_- No quiero estar sola esta noche – admitió._

_- ¿Quieres que te haga compañía hasta que te duermas? – pregunté incrédulo._

_Ella estampó con fuerza sus labios contra los míos. Su beso era distinto, como pidiéndole que no le diera fin._

_- Rose... si no estas lista no hay por qué apresurarnos... – susurré jadeante._

_- Te amo... – gimió. _

_La rodeé en mis brazos y ella adhirió sus piernas a mi cintura. Abrimos desesperados la puerta de su habitación, sin dejar de mover nuestros labios sincronizadamente._

_La ropa de los dos comenzó a caer y fue en ese lugar y en ese momento donde la hice mía, la poseí, le hice el amor a la mujer del que estaba enamorado._

¡Vaya! Si cerraba los ojos sólo un momento, juraba que podía ver a Rosalie acostada en la cama, bajo a mi, empapada en sudor y rogándome que la besara.

Le di el último trago a mi cerveza y me cubrí la cara con las palmas de las manos.

- ¿Éste lugar está ocupado? – una voz femenina me sacó de mi trance minutos después.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con una joven de cara ovalada y pecosa.

Respondí negando la cabeza, sólo para regresar a mis pensamientos.

La escuché ordenar un Martini, se acomodó en su asiento y observó a su alrededor.

- Wow. Esa chica va a despertar con resaca… pero moral – rió y me hizo una seña con la mirada.

Miré hacia donde ella me indicó; la cumpleañera ahora hacia _shots_ de tequila para después besarse con otra chica que sostenía un limón en la boca.

- Supongo que si – respondí.

El bar-tender le dio su bebida, aproveché que ella sorbió de la copa para observarla con detenimiento.

Tenía cabello castaño con una combinación cobriza, sus ojos eran muy grandes de color avellana, los adornaban largas pestañas. Sus labios, delineados delicadamente con color rojo, exponían una hilera perfecta de dientes blancos.

- ¿Ya terminaste? – dijo con una risita – Y yo pensaba que las mujeres éramos las imprudentes.

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Qué si ya terminaste de checarme? No eres muy discreto que digamos.

- Lo lamento, no suelo resistirme cuando se trata de una mujer linda.

Lancé el señuelo esperando pescarla. ¿Quién sabe? Capaz y era ella quien terminaría en la cama conmigo.

- Te lo agradezco – bebió un poco más de su copa y me dio la espalda.

Su vestido amarillo dejaba poco a la imaginación, su espalda bronceada relucía de forma espectacular. Pero lo que llamó mi atención fue un tatuaje en la parte derecha de su piel desnuda. Se leía _"Always Together"_ en vertical y letras elegantes.

- Tú sí que aprovechas el tiempo, ¿verdad? – rió de nuevo la chica.

- Observaba tu tatuaje – elevé la voz pues la música sonó más fuerte - ¿Qué significa? ¿O por qué te lo hiciste?

- ¡Ha! – masculló - Un momento estás llorando desoladamente bebiendo una cerveza, como tratando de olvidar un viejo amor y al siguiente quieres que te cuente algo personal y, además, no me quitas la mirada de encima.

Su actitud burlona no me gustó para nada.

- Las mujeres visten provocativas porque les gusta que las miren. Si no quieres que te vea, no debiste vestir así – respondí molesto – Además, no estaba llorando.

- Y ahora el señor se indigna… ¡Vaya! Eso no lo veía venir – acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y continuó – Y sí. Tienes razón, me gusta vestir así para que los caballeros me alaguen.

Opté por guardar silencio para dar por terminada la conversación, sin embargo ella no tenía eso en mente.

- ¿Vienes aquí muy seguido? – preguntó girando su silla para verme.

- Suelo hacerlo – contesté serio.

- ¡Hey! No te enojes – levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros - Sólo trato de hacer conversación.

Solté una carcajada para después suspirar sonoramente y encararla.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? – recargué mi codo en la barra; le hice una seña al bar-tender para que me sirviera otra cerveza.

- Pues no lo sé – dijo luego de un rato - ¿A qué te dedicas? – preguntó curiosa.

- ¿De eso quieres hablar? – reí. Ella me sonrió como esperando mi respuesta – Soy arquitecto. Tengo poco que me mudé a Nueva York. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- También tengo una semanas desde que comencé a vivir aquí.

- ¿Ahhh, si? – exclamé. Ella asintió –¿De dónde eres?

- Tennessee – respondió exponiendo de nuevo su sonrisa.

- Eso está lejos. ¿Y por qué Nueva York?

- Por eso mismo… –contestó – porque está lejos – Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, apartando la mirada. Me estaba metiendo a un tema que no me inmiscuía - ¿Y qué haces en este tipo de lugares? – dijo después, cambiando de conversación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Un hombre no puede salir a divertirse? – pregunté fingiendo indignación.

- Algo me dice que esas no son tus intenciones – soltó una risita encantadora - Anda dime.

- De hecho, tenía puesta mi vista en la cumpleañera – confesé - Llevarla a mi departamento, desnudarla, acostarme con ella y jamás volver a verla.

- ¡Qué casanova! – rió la chica - ¿Acaso tu novia no es celosa?

- Descubrí hace tiempo que las relaciones serias no son para mi – respondí alzando los hombros, como quitándole importancia.

- ¡Vaya! Entonces, ¿por eso llorabas? Esa chica en verdad debió romperte el corazón – afirmó – Déjame ver si entiendo: Vienes, eliges a tu presa, la seduces, la llevas a tu departamento, te la coges y al día siguiente te olvidas de ella, ¿sólo para hacer el mismo procedimiento esa misma noche? – Asentí y bebí de mi cerveza – ¿Y haces eso todos los días?

- Me gustaría – admití confiado – Sin embargo el trabajo a veces ocupa todo mi tiempo.

- Debe ser difícil, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, un momento estás haciendo unos planos para el nuevo edificio de Times Square y al otro te ponen de niñera de la hija del jefe. ¡Me da pena tu situación!

Sus palabras me dejaron atónito. Ella rodó los ojos en mi dirección y volvió a sonreírme. Sólo que esta vez su sonrisa me causó escalofríos.

- P-Pero tú c-cómo s-sabes d-de – titubeé; la chica se echó a reír divertida.

- Emmett McCarthy, lamento no haber presentado antes. Mi nombre es Emma Jones. Y disculpa que te esté quitando tu tiempo, cuando podrías estarlo gastando, claramente, en algo más importante como cogerte a la cumpleañera.

Ella hizo ademan con la mano para que la estrechara con la suya. Lo hice, sin embargo, aún no podía recuperar la postura.

- ¡Hombre! Quita la cara pálida, no viste a ningún fantasma. Bueno, aún. Mi padre está muy molesto contigo. ¿En qué cabeza cabe dejar plantada a la hija del jefe?

Mi mente seguía en blanco, y creo que mi boca seguía abierta. ¿Qué diablos hacia ella aquí?

- Te debes de estar preguntando cómo te encontré, ¿cierto? Pues verás, no sé si sabías que tu asistente… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Abby? No recuerdo – frunció el ceño - Bueno, ella está perdidamente enamorada de ti. Sabe los lugares que frecuentas, dónde vives, con quién vives, si tienes pareja o no. En fin, no fue nada difícil sacarle la información necesaria. Este es el primer lugar en la lista de Abby en donde podría encontrarte y ¡BAM! Aquí estás. Tratando de ligarme.

- N-No estaba tratando de ligarte – mentí. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

- Ahhh, no. Claro – alzó sus manos y dibujó unas comillas – "Cogerte a la cumpleañera" Pues ella ya está muy ebria. No te quito más tu tiempo. Ve a conquistarla, campeón - terminó de copa de un solo sorbo.

Se paró de su asiento y me dio la espalda por un momento, dirigiéndose a la salida pero volteó para acercarse de nuevo.

- Escucha – dijo - Te sacaré del problema con mi papá, sí mañana nos reunimos a comer. ¿Va? Y no te preocupes por lo de la niñera, yo te cuido.

Me guiñó el ojo y salió del bar.

Seguía en shock. ¿Estaba coqueteando con la nueva diseñadora de la empresa que, pasa la casualidad a ser también la hija del jefe?

- Qué jodida suerte tengo – pensé en voz alta.

**…**

**Rosalie's POV**

- Rosalie, ya te dije que no hay ningún problema. Henry y yo estamos solos. Mi marido trabajará hasta tarde hoy – dijo Vera - Cuidaré bien de Emily, lo prometo.

- Lamento haberte avisado con tan poco tiempo pero es que tuve problemas con Edward.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si. Yo estoy bien. Él es quien me preocupa –admití - De hecho me da cargo de consciencia salir a cenar cuando él está así.

- Rose, son hombres – replicó - Ellos prefieren resolver las cosas por sí mismos.

Suspiré y le dediqué una sonrisa.

- Emily acaba de tomar su último biberón. Lo más probable es que en unos minutos más se quede dormida. No creo que despierte. Pero aún así te dejo esto – le entregué la pañalera llena de juguetes y cambios de ropa.

- Estaremos bien. Diviértete.

Asentí y finalmente le entregué a Vera mi bebé.

Edward no salió de su habitación el resto de la tarde. Sus palabras fueron duras pero soy consciente que fui yo quien lo hostigó. No mencioné nada ya sobre mi salida, probablemente él ni siquiera recordaba que saldría esa noche con Félix.

Vera había cuidado una vez a Emily por lo que me sentí un poco más tranquila.

- Iré a terminarme de arreglar. De nuevo, gracias. Por cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme a mi o a Edward.

- Tú vete tranquila – sonrió Vera.

- Adiós, mi amor – Besé la frente de Emily y ella me sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos pues se estaba comenzando a quedar dormida.

Articulé un "gracias" y regresé al departamento.

Faltaban 45 minutos para las 8.

Saqué el vestido negro que había comprado el día anterior de su funda y me lo puse. Opté por ondular mi cabello, aplicar maquillaje y perfume. Como accesorios, un medallón plateado que Edward me regaló hace una año en navidad, días antes de que me enterara que estaba embarazada.

Calcé mis zapatos de tacón; buscaba mi abrigo cuando el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Diga?

- _¿Srita. Hale?, es Tyler de recepción. Félix Cudmore la busca ¿Lo dejo subir?_

- No. Por favor, dígale que enseguida bajo.

- _A sus órdenes._

Tomé mi abrigo con plan de irme, pero no pude evitar mirar fijamente la puerta de la habitación de Edward. Sólo alcancé a notar un bulto entre las sábanas, tenía ganas de entrar y preguntarle por enésima vez qué fue lo que había pasado pero me resistí.

Escribí en un pequeño bloc junto al teléfono una nota para él diciéndole que Emily estaría en casa de Vera y que yo regresaría antes de la medianoche.

**…**

- Pensé que iríamos a un restaurante – dije extrañada.

- Eso serviría si mi acompañante fuese una mujer regular – contestó Félix – pero tú no eres el caso, Rosalie.

Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves del apartamento, abrió la puerta encendiendo el interruptor de luz de la pared cercana. Me encontré con un largo pasillo de piso de piedra oscura y ventanas de madera.

- Pasa – me pidió. Se posicionó a mis espaldas y colocó sus manos en mis hombros. Me encogí por el gesto - ¿Me permites tu abrigo?

Lo desabotoné, dejando que Félix lo retirara con sumo cuidado. La cena, finalmente sería algo informal. Me sentía algo incómoda con mi vestuario ahora.

- De haber sabido que cenaríamos aquí, hubiese vestido algo más apropiado.

- ¿De qué hablas? Luces preciosa – replicó – Por favor, pasa. Dejé la cena lista antes de salir de aquí.

Me condujo por el largo pasillo hasta encontrarnos con una puerta de cristal que estaba abierta de par en par; adentro, albergaba un pequeño comedor decorado de forma rústica, un sofá de terciopelo blanco, seguido de un reclinable de tela marrón y justo a un lado una hermosa lámpara antigua.

Quise ahogar un gemido que se alojó en mi garganta al notar que las paredes estaban repletas de repisas llenas de cientos libros de distintos colores y tamaños.

- No es mucho – mencionó desde la cocina – Pero, logré pagar y decorar yo mismo el apartamento.

- Es… increíble – comenté rebuscando en mi cerebro la palabra correcta para describir ese lugar.

Mientras Félix le daba los últimos toques a la cena, no me resistí en curiosear entre sus libros.

Mi boca cada vez se abría más al leer los títulos: _"Guerra y paz"_ de León Tolstoi; _"Lolita"_ de Vladimir Nabokov; _"Orgullo y prejuicio"_ de Jane Austen; _"En el camino"_ de Jack Kerouac; _"Cien años de soledad"_ de Gabriel García Márquez; _"El gran Gatsby"_ de Scott Fitzgerald; y en una sección apartada, en estricto orden: La serie de libros de Harry Potter, El Señor de los Anillos y Las crónicas de Narnia.

Ante esto, no pude evitar sonreír.

- ¿Encontró algo interesante, Srita. Hale? – susurró Félix a mi oído causándome un respingo - ¿Te asusté? – rió.

- No. Perdón, estaba viendo toda tu colección de libros. Es sumamente impresionante.

- Este – tomó un libro del aparador, suerte para él que es demasiado alto – Fue mi primer libro, fue quién comenzó todo. Mi madre nos lo regaló a mi hermana y a mi cuando éramos niños.

Era una de las primeras ediciones de _"La Telaraña de Charlotte"_ de E. B. White.

- ¡Oh! – exclamé – No lo he leído. Lo agregaré a mi lista de "Cosas por hacer"

- Llévatelo – me incitó.

- Claro que no. ¿Cómo podría aceptarlo?

- Es un préstamo – sonrió – Léelo y me lo entregas después.

- Prometo cuidarlo – dije emocionada – De seguro que a Emily le encantará.

- ¿Emily? – preguntó extrañado.

_¡Mierda!_

- Si. Emily es mi… hija – respondí con timidez.

- ¿Tu h-hija? – dijo atónito - ¿Tienes una hija? – Asentí. Él enmudeció unos segundos – Señorita Hale, usted es una caja de sorpresas.

- Y, ¿Eso algo malo? – pregunté apartando mi mirada de él.

Él reflexionó por un momento sus palabras.

- Todo lo contrario. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti: No sé que esperar.

Me sonrojé por su comentario. Él me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y me tomó de la mano para mostrarme mi asiento en el comedor.

- No soy un chef estrella – gritó desde la cocina – Pero te confieso, con orgullo, que los ravioli con champiñones son mi especialidad.

- Más le vale no defraudarme, Chef Cudmore – bromeé cuando se sentó a mi lado tras haber servido la cena. Olía bastante bien.

- Ya verá que no. ¿Un poco de vino? – alcé mi copa y él sirvió una cantidad considerable de vino tinto – Entonces, Señorita Hale. ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora me entero que usted tiene una niña?

Sorbí de mi copa tratando de agarrar valor para contestar.

- Es… una historia larga… y complicada – me limité a decir.

- Pues en la nevera tengo todavía otro par de estas – dijo señalando la botella de vino – Así que no creo que sea tan complicado de entender y, sobre el tiempo, pues… nos sobra – rió - Pero bueno, primero, prueba la cena y dime qué opinas.

Alcé una ceja y él me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que tomara mi tenedor.

Degusté del ravioli con timidez y sentí cómo el sabor italiano se apoderaba de mis papilas gustativas. Creo que ni Carmen lo cocinaba de esta manera.

- ¡Dios! Está delicioso – dije metiendo un poco más de comida en mi boca – Mis felicitaciones al chef.

- Me alegra que te guste – tomó mi mano derecha y con un gesto caballeroso, la besó.

**…**

Después de los ravioli, siguió un pastel de fresas que, según me presumió, era su segundo mejor platillo.

Cenamos conversando plenamente, esperaba que olvidara el tema de Emily aunque ya sabía yo que eso sería casi imposible. Al terminar el postre, me tomó de la mano y me encaminó al sofá de terciopelo blanco. La temperatura comenzó a bajar así que él sacó de un pequeño armario una frazada y me rodeó con ella.

- ¿Mejor? – sonrió.

- Sí. Gracias – respondí.

Félix me pidió que me quitara los zapatos para que los subiera al sofá y los cobijara también. No objeté en ningún momento, en verdad que me estaba muriendo de frío.

Él se sentó junto a mis piernas; sirvió un poco más de vino y me entregó la copa. El reloj marcaba las 10:30 de la noche.

- ¿Vives solo? – me atreví a preguntar.

- Sí – contestó – Aunque cuando son vacaciones, usualmente, mi hermana se queda aquí conmigo.

- ¿Ahhh, si? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cómo se llama?

Mi curiosidad pareció resultarle divertida pues soltó una risita.

- Se llama Heidi, es mi hermana mayor. Mi cuñado, su esposo, falleció hace dos años. Por eso viene a visitarme cuando los niños salen de vacaciones.

- Lamento mucho su pérdida – le dije – ¿Ella está bien?

- Aún no sabe bien cómo lidiar con eso pero, sí supongo que está bien.

- ¿Entonces tienes sobrinos?

- Son mi adoración – comentó – Son mellizos: Alec y Jane. Ambos tienen 7 años. Están en una etapa divertida. Me consideran su tío favorito, eso no le gusta mucho a mi hermano.

- ¿Tienes otro hermano? – exclamé sorprendida. En verdad era poco lo que sabía sobre Félix.

- Sí, Demetri, él es el menor. Cumplió 18 el mes pasado y ahora cursa la universidad. Mis padres viven en una ciudad cerca al campus. Les costó mucho despegarse de él.

- Entiendo – reí - ¡Vaya! No tenía idea.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó.

- ¿De mi? Pues soy hija única. No hay mucho qué decir. Mi padre falleció hace tiempo y mi madre… Lo mejor es no hablar de ella.

- Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero – dijo y sirvió más vino en su copa - ¿Me platicarás sobre tu hija?

Suspiré rendida.

- Acaba de cumplir seis meses. Es lo mejor que tengo en la vida.

- No creo que a tu esposo le guste mucho que estés cenando conmigo, ¿verdad?

- El padre de mi hija no vive con nosotras – confesé. Él abrió mucho los ojos como no entendiendo lo que le decía - ¿Ves? Te dije que era complicado.

- Quiero saber – susurró – Claro, si es que tú me quieres contar.

Sus ojos oscuros me miraron apenados. Sentía que mis piernas y brazos hormigueaban al tenerlo tan cerca. No me había dado cuenta que, conforme pasaban los minutos, él y yo nos acercábamos más.

- A decir verdad – comencé a decir – Él no sabe de la existencia de Emily. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada huí de mi hogar y me refugié en Italia.

Él asintió y guardó silencio, incitándome a continuar mi relato. Llené mis pulmones de aire y decidí confesarle lo que fue mi vida desde un principio, cuando mi madre nos obligó a Edward y a mi a contraer matrimonio. Sentí que estaba leyendo mis anotaciones de la computadora, aquellos que me inspiraron a conseguir un trabajo.

En ciertas partes de la historia, mi garganta se cerraba y llegué a derramar lágrimas. Él me tomó de la mano y rozaba su pulgar en mis nudillos.

Para cuando terminé de relatar mi patética historia, pasaba de la medianoche.

- No me cabe duda que eres una mujer extraordinaria – concluyó Félix. Lo miré extrañada por sus palabras – Lo que haces por tu hija, lo que tuviste que sufrir para estar en donde estás. ¡Dios! No cualquiera puede superar todo eso, Rose.

- No ha sido fácil – admití – Pero, Emily lo vale. Ella es la luz de mi vida, por eso no puedo permitir que Emmett me la quite. Nunca.

Félix eliminó la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y me abrazó. Mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho, besó mi coronilla. Alcé el rostro para verlo, estaba muy cerca. Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos. Un beso casto y dulce que duró pocos segundos.

- Debo… irme – susurré. Él asintió y se paró del sofá para ofrecerme su mano.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Cómo fue que caí rendida ante él? ¿Por qué accedí a contarle toda la verdad? ¿Por qué sentía extraños revoloteos en mi estómago?

De vuelta en su auto, ninguno de los dos pronunció una sola palabra. Aparcó frente a mi edificio.

- Gracias por la cena… y por escucharme – me despedí.

Quise abrir la puerta del vehículo, pero Félix jaló de mi brazo haciéndome mirarlo. Estampó sus labios con los míos una vez más. Sólo que esta vez, abrí mi boca, dándole permiso de hacer más apasionado el beso. La sensación… era extrañamente maravillosa.

Tuve que jalar aire cuando nos separamos.

- ¿Nos podemos ver mañana? –me pidió con timidez.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y asentí. Él me deseó buenas noches y esperó a que entrara al edificio para marcharse.

Me sentía acalorada y feliz una vez dentro de mi departamento. La sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro no podía desaparecer. ¿Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo? Me quité mi abrigo y zapatos mientras caminaba por la sala. Sin embargo, una silueta en el marco de la puerta me hizo soltar un gritito.

- ¡Rose, soy yo! – dijo Edward caminando hacia mi.

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué haces despierto? Me asustaste.

- Estaba esperándote. A los pocos minutos que te fuiste fui con Vera para recoger a Emily. Habíamos quedado en que yo la cuidaría, ¿recuerdas?

- Lo recuerdo – contesté molesta – También recuerdo que me corriste de tu habitación a gritos. Pidiéndome que callara a Emily.

Edward prendió la lámpara de la sala, pidiéndome que me sentara junto a él.

- Discúlpame. No tenía derecho a tratarte como lo hice – posicionó la mano en su tabique nasal y vi, con horror, como ésta estaba desfigurada por un corte.

- ¿Qué pasó? – dije alterada y tomando su mano entre las mías.

- No sé cómo controlar la rabia – sonrió – La desinfecté, está bien.

- No. No está bien – respondí - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Edward?

Él tomó aire y me miró a los ojos. El color esmeralda de sus pupilas parecía congelado. ¿Malas noticias?

- Bella no se va a casar.

- ¡Te lo dije! – refuté victoriosa – Sabía bien que allí había algo raro. Ella sigue enamorada de ti. Esas son buenas noticias, ¿no?

Edward posó sus ojos en nuestras manos entrelazadas, evitando mi mirada.

- Ella sabe sobre Emily – soltó de repente y la sangre se alojó en mis pies.

- ¿E-Ella s-sabe? ¿Qué? ¿C-Cómo puede ser? – titubeé asustada.

- Eso no es todo, Rose – susurró Edward. Exhaló aire; lentamente alzó su rostro para encontrarse con el mío que, de seguro, ahora reflejaba horror puro – Rose… Emmett está en la ciudad...

* * *

**crematlv19: **_"Te agradezco tus comentarios. Vamos llegando casi a la mitad de la historia. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un abrazo."_

**Sayre 922: **_"Feliz año nuevo a ti también. Qué bueno que te animaras a dejar por fin un review. Te agradezco que seas fiel lectora y ya verás que la historia dará giros inesperados. Que tengas bonito día."_

**Dnisse: **_"Gracias a ti por leerlos. Feliz 2013."_

**Victoria Hale C (Guest) :**_ "Hola! Perdón por confundirte. Verás: En un principio tenía la idea de hacer que el papá de Rose fuese una persona violeta y fuese él quien la obligara a contraer matrimonio con Edward. Sin embargo, quise usar mejor a su madre. Lo que escribí la vez pasada fue un "como tenía planeado hacerlo" De hecho, es mi primer borrador de la historia, no tiene nada que ver con lo que es ahora. ¿Me di a entender? Espero que si. LOLZ! Te agradezco tus preguntas. Gracias por leer y te mando un abrazo."_

**Nelita Cullen Hale: **_"Perdón por actualizar hasta ahora, me estoy esforzando por hacer los capítulos más largos y hasta ahora lo terminé. Te mando un beso y un abrazo enorme y gracias por estar al pendiente de mis historias."_

**GUEST:** _"HECHO! LOLZ"_

**almaalv (Guest) : **_"Hahaha suele suceder, no te preocupes. Saludos"__  
_

_**ichigoneeko:**__"Gracias por leer la historia. Aún queda mucho por contar, espero que estés al pendiente. Saludos y gracias por el review."_

**GUESTS: **_"Awww! Es lo más dulce que alguien jamás me haya dicho. Te agradezco mucho que pienses de esa manera. Y sobre contactarme, en mi perfil está mi cuenta de Twitter, allí estoy 24/7. Un abrazo enorme"__  
_

_**Soniard: **"Amé tu review. Mi hermana te manda saludos LOLZ! Y sobre lo del disco duro, sólo tengo algunas notas de cada capítulo, no he escrito nada pero eres bienvenida, haha. Te agradezco que le hayas dedicado un poco de tu tiempo a la historia. Espero que te gusten los cambios que se le estarán dando. Un abrazo y de nuevo gracias."_

* * *

**Readers! Imágenes de la historia (vestuarios, escenarios y personajes) están en mi página de Tumblr, el link está en el perfil, al igual que mi cuenta de Twitter.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**- Cezi**

**Próxima a Actualizar: "En Constante Competencia"**

**P.D. Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz. Gracias readers! **


	13. Holding A Heart

**¡Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo #12: "Holding a Heart" - Toby Lightman.**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

- Rose… Rose… ¡Rosalie! – gritó Edward a mis espaldas cuando me alejé de su lado. Dejando el bolso y abrigo en el sofá, me abrí paso a mi habitación tomando la maleta junto al armario.

Sin siquiera darme el tiempo de acomodar la ropa, la metí echa bolas a la maleta: zapatos, blusas, chamarras, libros. Todo.

- Rosalie, por favor, ¿podrías escucharme? – dijo él a mis espaldas. El zumbido que resonaba en mis oídos, más las excusas de Edward me hacían sentir ansiosa.

- Rose… ¡Rose! – me tomó de los hombros y me giró para verme de frente - ¡Contrólate! No puedes irte así como así. No te precipites.

- ¡Emmett está en la ciudad, Edward! – grité furiosa – Con tus malditos descuidos estás exponiendo a mi hija. Quédate con tu Bella. Haz lo que quieras. Yo me largo de aquí.

- No estoy exponiendo a Emily. Bella jamás le diría a Emmett que tu y yo estamos en Nueva York. Estoy seguro. Por favor, relájate – me tomó de los brazos, estrechándome en un abrazo forzado, siendo esta la única forma de mantenerme quieta.

Me eché a llorar desconsolada. ¡Dios! Acababa de tener un excelente rato con Félix y ahora todas esas emociones habían desaparecido en cuestión de segundos.

Edward me guió de vuelta al sofá, no sin antes asegurarse de que mi hija siguiera dormida. Busqué en uno de los libreros una cajetilla de cigarros que tenía escondida. Nicotina era lo que necesitaba. Mis manos no dejaban de temblar, me sentía aterrada.

Salí a la terraza y prendí un cigarrillo, inhalé impaciente y tras la tercera fumada la ansiedad comenzaba a disminuir.

- No sabía que aún fumabas – masculló Edward, acercó dos sillas, indicándome que me sentara a su lado.

Sin apartar el cigarro de mi boca, tomé asiento. Él apretó mi rodilla, llamando mi atención.

- Lo lamento – susurró – Nunca fue mi intención poner a Emily en peligro. Sabes cuánto la amo… Cuánto las amo a las dos. En verdad lo siento.

El color esmeralda de sus ojos lucía sólido, oscuro. Había algo que él no me estaba contando.

- ¿C-Cómo es que Bella sabe sobre mi hija? – pregunté incrédula – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente, Edward?

- Alice… - se limitó a contestar.

Cubrí mi rostro con las manos. Irónicamente había sido culpa mía. Fui yo quién buscó a Alice en primer lugar. Debí haberme mantenido al margen, si yo no hubiese indagado en el paradero de Emmett… Tal vez Alice no le hubiese comentado nada a Bella sobre Emily.

- Bella estuvo aquí – confesó Edward, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – Me dijo que podíamos comenzar de nuevo… Sin mentiras. Ella me había perdonado ya, Rose.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Alice piensa que Emily es mi hija – sus palabras me hicieron jadear – Bella cree que volví a mentirle.

- _Ángela…_ - susurré.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Edward extrañado.

- Nada… Nada.

La última vez que Ángela y Alice hablaron, mi amiga aún pensaba que Edward era el padre de Emily… ¡Carajo! Qué estúpida estoy. Sólo estoy causando problemas… Volviendo aún más grande el embrollo.

- Tienes que hablar con Bella – dije por fin, después de unos minutos.

Edward alzó la ceja.

- ¿Y qué le diré? – preguntó serio - ¿Que no sé quién es el padre de Emily?

- Con que le digas que no es tuya bastará.

- No me va a creer.

- Claro que sí. Busca la manera… Sólo júrame. Júrame… Que no le dirás que Emily es de Emmett. ¡Júralo!

- Primero me dices que expuse a Emily… ¿Y ahora me pides que busque a Bella? – dijo divertido, alborotando su cabello cobrizo - ¿Sabes, Rose? Tus cambios de humor a veces me marean.

Puse los ojos en blanco, él me regaló una sonrisa.

- Además – agregó – No tiene caso. El lunes viajaré a Forks por lo de los papeles que te comenté, ¿recuerdas? – asentí – Regresando buscaré alguna forma… Por ahora no hay nada que hacer. Ella dejó bien en claro que no quiere verme.

Le di una última fumada a mi cigarro antes de dejar caer la colilla.

- ¿Rose? – me llamó. Giré mi rostro – En mi ausencia no planeas escapar, ¿o si?

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

- Júralo – volví a pedirle.

- De acuerdo – me aseguró Edward, tomándome de la mano.

Observé nuestras manos entrelazadas por un rato. Debía haber una manera… Alguna forma en que él pudiese hablar con Bella.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? – preguntó él cambiando el tema e irrumpiendo lo que cruzaba por mi mente - ¿Te trató bien?

- Me divertí – le aseguré – Quiere que nos volvamos a ver.

- ¿Y tú quieres verlo? – asentí apenada, haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran – Podrías invitarlo al departamento – me dijo – Me gustaría conocerlo. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama.

- Félix Cudmore… Y no creo que sea buena idea – mascullé.

- ¿Temes que me ponga como padre celoso? – bufó divertido. Le di un codazo echándome a reír.

- ¿Te soy sincera? – dije. Él me miró impaciente – Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así… Emocionada, esperanzada por volverlo a ver.

- ¿Le contaste sobre Emily? – preguntó. Le dije que sí y él suspiró - ¿Cómo se siente al respecto?

- No lo sé – dije – No profundizamos mucho el tema. Sólo me pidió que nos viéramos una vez más.

Edward hizo espacio en su silla y me jaló para que me sentara junto a él. Me abrazó y besó mi coronilla de forma paternal. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, retomando un plan para reunir a Edward con Bella.

En un momento de brillantez, se me ocurrió una idea. Los ojos me pesaban, comenzaba a quedarme dormida.

- Ya sé que puedes hacer – murmuré, para dejarme vencer por el sueño a los pocos segundos.

…

El sol del domingo por la mañana acarició mi rostro. Al abrir los ojos con lentitud, me encontré a Edward dormido. Su rostro lucía relajado, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Acaricié con ternura su mejilla y sonreí.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – susurré.

Sin hacer ruido me incorporé de la cama. Estábamos en su habitación. No recordaba haber entrado a la casa, por lo que supuse que Edward tuvo algo que ver con eso.

Aún traía puesto el vestido negro. Me abrí paso hacia la habitación de Emily. Y allí estaba mi pequeña, jugando tranquila con su sonaja, sonriendo, haciendo que se formaran dos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas… Como los de su padre.

En cuanto me vio, dejó caer la sonaja y extendió sus brazos hacia mi. La cargué con cuidado y deposité pequeños besos en su frente.

No podía perderla, no podía arriesgarla. El destino me había demostrado ya más de una vez (el incidente en casa de Alice, encontrarme de nuevo a Félix) que el mundo era muy pero muy pequeño. Emily no estaba a salvo. Fue por este motivo por lo que hice una promesa, un juramento que nos involucraba.

- En cuanto las cosas entre Edward y Bella se arreglen… Tú y yo nos iremos de lejos de aquí, hija.

…

**Bella's POV**

- Estoy bien, papá. Sabes bien cómo es Emmett de exagerado – reí.

- ¡No estoy exagerando! – replicó Emmett, gritando desde su habitación.

- _Si él está preocupado es por alguna razón, Bells_ – dijo mi padre desde el otro lado de la línea - _¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar con tu viejo?_

Pues básicamente me rompieron el corazón otra vez, pero no te preocupes, tu hija es una idiota y se lo merecía.

- Todo marcha bien – respondí – Te marco más tarde, ¿sí? Tengo comida en la estufa.

- _Está bien_ – dijo no muy convencido – _Te quiero, hija._

- Y yo a ti, papá. Adiós.

Solté el teléfono y seguí salteando las verduras en mantequilla que tenía en la sartén. Cuando estuvo listo el platillo, lo serví junto con el filete de pescado y el puré de patatas.

- ¡Emmett! ¡Ya está listo!

Limpié mis manos con el trapo, desaté el mandil azul y serví vino blanco en dos copas, dándole un largo trago al mío. Emmett me miró extrañado.

- ¿Ya me vas a decir qué te pasa? – preguntó molesto.

- No me pasa nada. Estás paranoico, preocupaste a Charlie por nada.

- No. No. A mi no me engañas. Algo tienes tú. Haz estado… seria, callada… Triste.

Al parecer mis esfuerzos por seguir mi vida normal tras enterarme de lo de Edward, no estaba funcionando. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Contarle a Emmett lo que me pasaba? ¿Contarle sobre la hija de Edward? No. Heriría a mi amigo en vano.

Alice también estuvo tratando de contactarme la tarde del sábado y hoy todo el día. No tenía ánimos de hablar con ella. Quería, simplemente, dejar pasar el tema, como si mi encuentro con Edward jamás hubiese pasado.

- Sólo estoy cansada – le mentí a Emmett – El trabajo en el restaurante ha estado muy pesado. Por eso opté por pasar hoy todo el día en casa. Cocinar me relaja. ¿Te preparé lo que me pediste no es así? Estoy bien.

Él se encogió de hombros y bebió de su copa. Comimos sin prisa, Emmett me contó sobre el incidente que tuvo con la hija de su jefe. No pude evitar echarme reír al escucharlo.

- ¿Trataste de llevártela a la cama?

- En un principio sí, pero luego de saber que era Emma Jones, obviamente, ya no podía intentar nada con ella. En otras circunstancias ahorita mismo estaría llegando, Bells. Sabes que no me contengo cuando hay una chica linda de por medio – dijo alzando una ceja.

Rodé los ojos molesta por el comentario.

Él sonrió y se levantó a recoger nuestros platos.

Qué envidia ser como él… Quiero decir, no planeaba acostarme con cualquier hombre que se me cruzara pero… Olvidarme de lo ocurrido… Olvidarme de Edward para siempre.

- Renté unas películas, ¿qué dices si preparamos palomitas y nos sentamos a verlas toda la tarde? – dijo a mis espaldas.

- ¿No irás a la oficina? – pregunté.

El nuevo puesto de Emmett a veces solía ser demasiado demandante, incluso en fines de semana.

- ¿Para toparme con Jones Padre? – dijo - No. No. Aquí me quedo.

El resto del día no salimos del departamento. Cuando cayó la noche, Emmett besó mi frente y se dirigió a su habitación mientras que yo me quedé un rato más frente al televisor.

Me estaba comportando como toda una masoquista. En la última escena de la película, los protagonistas vencen sus diferencias y se juran amor eterno, entregándose en un apasionado beso.

No había notado que estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – me reprendí.

Apagué la pantalla y entré con rapidez a mi habitación, esperando que el rostro de Edward desapareciera de mi cabeza.

…

- Eso quiere decir que prácticamente no te veré en toda la semana, ¿verdad? – preguntó Emmett al día siguiente en el desayuno.

- Me tocó el turno de la noche en el restaurante, lo más probable es que no – repuse con tristeza.

Para cuando él llegara a casa yo ya estaría en el restaurante, y para cuando yo despertara él ya estaría en su oficina. Esperaba que esto de los horarios no se volviera en una complicación.

- Pues no hay nada qué hacerle – dijo Emmett acomodando su corbata – Que tengas una buena semana y… Ya no estés triste, ¿sí?

Negué con la cabeza, divertida por el comentario. Me acerqué y lo abracé fuerte. Él me tomó de la cintura y me hizo girar.

- Debo irme. Hasta luego – se despidió besando mi mejilla y salió del departamento.

Me tomé toda la mañana para ordenar el departamento, dejándome guiar por la música para que Edward no se colara de repente en mis pensamientos.

Ordené mi habitación, tomé una ducha y con el cabello aún escurriendo me senté frente a la laptop de Emmett en la sala.

Quise divagar un rato en la red antes de arreglarme para ir a trabajar. Abrí un par de videos musicales y los contemplé tarareando la melodía. Mi atención se centró luego en un ícono de la derecha que parpadeaba: Emmett tenía un mail nuevo. Lo ignoré, pero a los pocos segundos parpadeó con mayor velocidad. Derrotada y con actitud curiosa, abrí el mensaje. Para mi sorpresa era de Emma Jones, la hija de su jefe:

**Para:** Emmett McCarty (mccarty_02)

**De:** Emma Jones (emj_design)

**Asunto:** Saldando cuentas.

_Mi querido Arquitecto McCarty,_

_como ya te habrás dado cuenta, mi padre dejó pasar por alto el incidente del sábado._

_¡De nada!_

_Mi intención era llamarte a tu celular para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la salida que tomé como pago por salvarte de la furia de Jones. (Me debes mucho, créeme)_

_En fin, me di cuenta que ni siquiera tenía tus datos y ni loca pretendo volver a pedírselo a tu asistente enamorada, así que…_

_Mañana a las 5 de la tarde paso directamente a tu oficina._

_Más te vale que te encuentres allí ésta vez, ¿eh?_

_Emma Jones_

_Diseño Gráfico._

Wow.

Salí deprisa de la página, no sin antes marcar el mensaje como No Leído. Para Emmett, su privacidad era muy importante.

Revisé la hora. Tenía el tiempo justo para cambiarme de ropa al uniforme negro y tomar el subterráneo hacia el restaurante.

Después de buscar como loca el pico* negro de mi uniforme, tomé mi bolso, un termo lleno de café y el iPod para salir corriendo del departamento. Después de despedirme del portero del edificio, caminé hasta el callejón que ayudaba como atajo para llegar al subterráneo. Sin disminuir el paso, busqué en mi bolso los audífonos. Admito que estaba bastante distraída y que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que alguien me venía siguiendo.

Una mano rodeó mi rostro y se posicionó en mi boca para que no hiciera ningún ruido, mientras que otra, me rodeó la cintura, alzándome algunos centímetros del suelo.

- No grites – me advirtió una voz aterciopelada que podía reconocer en cualquier lado.

Edward me introdujo en la parte posterior de un mercedes negro. Pataleé desesperada por zafarme de su agarre pero fue en vano, él no parecía esforzarse mucho por detenerme.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Déjame ir!

- No grites – volvió a pedirme.

Me apartó, haciendo espacio con intención de sentarse a mi lado. No había notado que un hombre estaba en la parte del piloto, listo para arrancar al instante.

- ¡Ayúdame! – le dije suplicante - ¡Por favor!

El hombre no se inmutó en ningún momento.

- ¿Quieres callarte? – preguntó Edward rodando los ojos – Todo está bien. No voy a hacerte daño. Creo que has visto demasiadas películas.

- Y yo creo que fui clara cuando te dije que no quería volver a saber nada de ti. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Quiero irme!

- Pues no lo harás – dijo con voz divertida – Si secuestrarte, por así decirlo, es lo que tengo que hacer para que escuches, entonces lo haré.

- ¿Secuestrarme? ¿Estás loco? Te juro que… Te denunciaré. Haré… Que pagues por…

- Trata de evitar el tráfico, Quil. Al parecer esto será más difícil de lo que pensé – dijo Edward dirigiéndose al hombre que conducía.

Tome mi bolso para alcanzar mi celular y llamar a la policía, pero no pude sacarlo ya que él me arrebato el bolso y lo posicionó a su lado. En un acto reflejo, me abalancé a tomarlo, pero este cayó en el suelo.

Escuché la risita de Edward, volteé a verlo furiosa.

- ¡Maldición! Déjame salir – ordené mientras le daba golpes en su hombro.

- No – se limitó a responder. Me sujetó las muñecas para evitar que continuara golpeándolo. En un rápido movimiento, me dejó apresada entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por segundo, el aliento mentolado de Edward golpeaba mis labios.

- Eres terca, pero yo no suelo darme por vencido tan fácilmente. Me vas a tener que escuchar… Quieras o no – advirtió.

Miró por ultima vez mi boca, antes de separarse. Y lo peor, es que lamenté su lejanía.

_- Qué idiota eres – _me reprendí.

…

**Edward's POV**

**(Horas Antes)**

- Rose, creo que perdiste por completo la cabeza. Ella dijo que no quiere volver a saber de mí – repliqué por enésima vez.

Rosalie acababa de darle un baño a Emily, nos encontrábamos en su habitación esperando a que la pequeña se durmiera.

- Ten un poco de fe, ¿quieres? – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Solté un suspiro y negué con la cabeza. Me dejé caer en el sofá violeta, cubriendo con el antebrazo mis ojos. Rosalie se puso en cuclillas frente a mi.

- Escucha… Esto… Es algo que te debo – admitió. Quise responderle, pero ella posó su dedo índice en mi boca – Desde que supe que estaba embarazada, haz estado allí para mi... Para nosotras. Nos integraste a tu familia. Haz hecho más por mí que cualquiera en el mundo y eso dejando de lado la parte económica.

Bufé cruzándome de brazos. El tema monetario no era algo de lo que me gustara hablar. Yo tenía dinero para consentir sus necesidades y las de Emily. Eso era todo. Ella no me debía nada… Al fin de cuentas, todavía era mi esposa.

- Tú, más que nadie, merece ser feliz – continuó diciendo la rubia – Amas a Bella. Déjame agradecerte de esta manera. Hazme caso, todo saldrá bien y no habrá mas daños colaterales. No permitas que mal entendidos te alejen de ella… Lucha

Al menos en ese punto estaba de acuerdo con ella. No podía permitirme perderla de nuevo. ¡Bella era mi todo! Sin embargo, me angustiaban Emily y Rosalie. Creía fervientemente que Rosalie cometía un terrible error al negarle a Emmett su paternidad pero, por otro lado, podía entenderla. Ella tenía miedo, un miedo que la paralizaba con tan solo imaginar a Emily lejos de su lado.

- Aún así, sigo pensando que no es una buena idea – dije con una sonrisa, dándome por vencido.

- Todo saldrá bien – me aseguró regalándome un beso en la mejilla. Me tomó del brazo para levantarme del sillón. Me acerqué a la cuna donde Emily caía lentamente en un sueño profundo y besé su frente. Tomé mi maleta y salí del departamento, no sin antes despedirme de Rosalie, que me deseó toda la suerte del mundo.

…

Y fue así como, siguiendo el alocado plan de Rose, me encontraba ahora con una Bella refunfuñada, cruzada de brazos sin moverse. Había pasado poco más de media hora y ella no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

El tráfico de Nueva York no estaba haciendo más sencillas las cosas. Con cada segundo que pasaba me cuestionaba si esto sería una buena idea. Todo se volvía bastante… frustrante.

Estábamos en camino a un aeródromo privado, que tenía listo ya un avión privado (propiedad de Sam) que nos llevaría a Forks para resolver los asuntos pendientes de mi antiguo trabajo y también para arreglar las cosas con Bella.

- Voy a perder mi trabajo por tu culpa – cuestionó aún molesta. Y a pesar de esto, escuchar su voz, fue como una píldora tranquilizante.

- Te firmaré una receta, ya lo he hecho antes – dije divertido recordando nuestras antiguas "salidas a almorzar" en Forks, pero ella no reaccionó – Esto sucede cuando no me das ninguna oportunidad de hablar contigo… "Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas" – cité.

- Imbécil – murmuró, pero no me molesté en refutar. Probablemente tenía razón - ¿A dónde me llevas? Habla de una maldita vez, ¿No es eso lo que querías?

No contesté. Miré hacia el frente, estábamos por ingresar al aeródromo. ¡Por fin!

- ¿Q-Qué hacemos aquí? – dijo Bella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Viajaremos… Y cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino hablaremos – contesté con simpleza.

- ¡No me pienso subir a ningún avión! – advirtió aún paralizada. Se encogió en el asiento y apretó con más fuerza sus brazos cruzados.

Por más que quise evitar reír, me fue imposible. Lucía tan tierna. Me observó con el ceño fruncido y rodó los ojos.

El auto paró la marcha. Quil se apresuró a bajar, abriendo la cajuela y tomando mis pertenencias. Abrió luego la puerta de Bella. No se movió, ni siquiera lo miró.

Soltando un suspiro, me acerqué nuevamente a ella, haciendo que se alejara por inercia y no quedándole otra opción más que bajar.

- Edward, sé racional – comenzó a decir tras haber contemplado el avión – No puedo viajar, no tengo ropa y tengo que trabajar. Además, Emmett se va a preocupar y mandará al FBI a buscarme hasta por debajo de las rocas cuando sepa que no estoy en casa… Yo-No-Me-Voy-De-Aquí – dijo separando cada sílaba.

Le dediqué una sonrisa torcida. Me sentí como un león frente a su presa. Observé a Quil un momento, éste captó el mensaje y se dirigió al avión con mi maleta y el bolso de Bella.

Ella no apartaba la vista de mi, volví a sonreírle y un involuntario suspiro salió de sus labios. Caminé hacia ella sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Bella parecía una estatua, inmóvil, sin pestañar. Cuando estuve a unos pasos, me incliné y, en un movimiento rápido, la sostuve en brazos para luego colocarla sobre mi hombro.

- ¡NO! ¡Bájame! ¡Edward! ¡BÁJAME! – protestaba moviendo sus piernas y golpeándome en la parte baja de la espalda, mientras subía las escaleras del avión.

- T-Todo listo p-para despegar, Señor Cullen – dijo con tono nervioso una de las azafatas. Creo que en verdad pensaba que iba a hacerle daño a Bella.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás! ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! – chilló histérica.

- Perfecto – respondí dirigiéndome a las dos.

La puerta de embarque se cerró. Fui hasta la primera fila de asientos y deposité a Bella en el que estaba junto a la ventanilla.

Su rostro eufórico no me gustó nada pero, ni modo.

- "Aunque te asesine con la mirada, luego lo agradecerá" – recordé las palabras de Rose.

Abroché el cinturón sin dejar de tomar en cuenta su penetrante mirada. Tenía el mentón elevado, mirándome con altivez, desafiándome a cada instante.

Tragué en seco. Esto iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Me senté en el asiento junto al pasillo, abroché mi cinturón y a los pocos segundos, el avión comenzó a encender motores.

Bella murmuraba cientos de cosas inentendibles, aunque su mirada constante me daba una idea muy clara de lo que pasaba por su mente.

…

- Aquí están las llaves, Señor – dijo el joven moreno del Local de Autos Rentados. Quil se quedó en Nueva York para atender a Rosalie, por lo que tendría que ocuparme de mi transporte en Forks.

Bella, cruzada de brazos, me esperaba cerca del Jeep plateado que acababa de rentar.

No me había dirigido la palabra desde que abordamos el avión, acabábamos de aterrizar en Seattle y aún nos esperaba un viaje de dos horas hasta Forks.

Me acerqué para abrirle la puerta pero antes de que lo hiciera, ella misma lo hizo e ingresó.

Bufé exasperado. En definitiva estaba furiosa y no pensaba en ceder.

Encendí el motor y la calefacción. Quise poner un poco de música pero supuse que ahora sería un buen momento para convencer a Bella de que me escuchara.

- ¿Quieres comer algo primero? – pregunté con educación cuando avancé por la carretera.

Ella miraba fijamente la ventana, ignorándome.

- Puedo parar en alguna cafetería. Debes tener hambre, ¿Qué dices?

Igual. Nada.

- Bella – dije en tono serio – Tienes que comer. No quisiste nada en al avión.

Nada.

- ¡Bella!

Ella giró su rostro furiosa. Sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Gemí al verla así.

- ¡No quiero ninguna jodida cosa! Estoy harta de ti. ¡De ti y de tus mentiras! – una lágrima rodeó sus mejillas. La limpió con furia - ¿Qué me vas a decir ahora? ¿Que el divorcio está tardando demasiado? ¿Que fue un embarazo inesperado? ¿Que lo lamentas? ¿En verdad no te cansas de lastimarme? – gritó a todo pulmón.

Subió sus piernas al asiento y las rodeó para abrazarlas y recargar su rostro en las rodillas.

Su llanto me partía el alma. Seguía sollozando sin poder verme.

Giré el volante hacia un lado para estacionarme junto a la vía.

- Fui a tu departamento – siguió diciendo – Fui a buscarte. Te abrí los brazos nuevamente… ¿Y así me pagas? Podías habérmelo dicho cuando te pedí que no hubiese más mentiras entre nosotros… ¡Y no dijiste nada! Eres un maldito idiota. ¡Te odio!

Desabroché mi cinturón para acercarme a ella. No había notado que yo también estaba llorando.

Al tratar de rodearla con mis brazos, se abalanzó hacia mi golpeando mi pecho sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

Sabía que esta no era la mejor manera para remediar lo sucedido, pero no encontré otra. La sostuve con fuerza abrazada a mi. Ambos dolidos, ambos quebrados…

- ¿Por qué no puedes creerme? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto? – sollocé.

Tal vez ella no se había dado cuenta que seguíamos abrazados, por lo que se zafó con rapidez de mi agarre, recargándose por completo en la puerta, en el extremo más alejado.

Limpió su rostro con el dorso de las manos.

- Bella… - la llamé. Ella volteó esperando… - Emily no es mi hija – confesé.

Ella se echó a reír y negar con la cabeza. Tomó su bolso y abrió la puerta para caminar a paso lento por la carretera.

- ¡Qué haces! – grité. Apagué el motor y salí tras ella - ¿Qué crees que haces? – dije frenándola y tomándola por el brazo.

- ¡Déjame en paz! Ya te escuché, ¿era sólo eso lo que querías decirme?

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad – juré – Yo no soy su padre.

- Eres un maldito idiota. ¿Cómo puedes negarlo? Sé hombre y dime la verdad – gritó.

Y allí estábamos los dos, en medio de la nada, junto a la carretera. Gritando.

- No soy su padre – volví a decir.

- ¿Y tú crees que te voy a creer eso? - bramó furiosa.

- Bella, es la verdad. Emily no es mi hija…

- ¡Mierda! Deja de mentir – me interrumpió – No puedo creer que hagas semejante aberración. Alice me lo dijo… ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! Rosalie y tú se fueron porque no soportaban estar en Forks, tan cerca de Emmett y de mí. Pero como siempre, me llenas de mentiras la cabeza y no fuiste capaz de decirme que la verdadera razón era porque tu querida esposa estaba embarazada. ¡Dime, Edward! ¡Dime! ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron en acostarse luego de que los rechazamos?

Me quedé mudo tras sus declaraciones. Ella esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Se giró en sus pies y caminó sin ningún destino aparente.

¿Un ser tan aberrante le parecía? ¿Un ser capaz de negar a su propia hija? ¿A qué tipo de calaña me redujo?

Suspiré angustiado, sabiendo el gran daño y tal vez el gran problema en el que me iba a meter pero… Era algo que debía hacerse.

¡Bella! – grité. Ella no volvió el rostro, siguió caminando.

¡Bella! – troté hasta posicionarme tras de ella y con fuerza la tomé de los brazos. Ella se quejó, la estaba lastimando. La acerqué demasiado a mi rostro, dejando a la misma altura sus ojos de los míos.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Déjame en paz! No quiero volver a saber nada de ti.

- ¡Emily no es mi hija! – exclamé con fuerza.

- ¿Sigues con eso? ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No te creo nada!

_Perdóname, Rose._

- ¡ES DE EMMETT! – grité lamentándome en mis adentros por haber roto mi promesa.

Bella jadeó y abrió mucho los ojos. Su rostro estaba paralizado.

- ¿Q-Qué? – titubeó aterrada.

- ¡Emmett es el padre de la hija de Rosalie!

* * *

**crematlv19: **_"Estoy entusiasmada con los personajes de Félix y Emma. Espero que te gusten. Saludos."_

**Soniard: **_"Hola. Creo que ya te había mencionado que no me molestaba que apuntaras las faltas de ortografía y gramática. Son de mucha ayuda. Gracias. Según yo, chequé este capítulo con cuidado, pero si se me pasó una pues ahí me avisas. Saludos."_

**alma alv:** _"Te agradezco que le dediques un ratito de tu tiempo a esta historia. Un abrazo."_

**Nelita Cullen Hale:** _"Me alegra que te haya gustado. Creo que estos dos nuevos personajes le darán un buen giro a la historia. Muchos saludos."_

**Lilly Black Masen: **_"Así es. Los protagonistas son Edward y Rosalie."_

**Guest: **_"Gracias!"_

**Blanca (Guest): ** _"No eres la primera que me lo dice. Extrañamente todos (bueno, algunos) quieren que Rose y Edward se queden juntos. Veremos qué pasa... LOLZ! Muchas gracias por leer."_

**Tany Cullen:** _"Pues Emmett no se ha enterado... Pero al menos Bella ya! LOLZ! Un abrazo fuerte, Tany!"_

* * *

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero sufrí un bloqueo horrible. Es por esto, que este capítulo va dedicado a "Vero15" Que me ayudó bastante esta vez! ¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS VERITO!**

**Nos leemos pronto... (Lo prometo)**

**- Cezi**

**Próxima a Actualizar: "Find Me".**


	14. Inside These Lines

**Con dedicatoria especial para "Karyna", gracias por no dejar de insistir. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Capítulo #13: "Inside These Lines" - Trent Dabbs**

* * *

- Emily Lillian Hale ¡basta! – dice Rosalie tratando de no sonreír. Su pequeña se encuentra en la tina con agua caliente y, desde hace varios minutos, ha estado salpicando a su mamá soltando risitas.

- ¡Eres una traviesa! – Rosalie no puede seguir seria ante las sonrisas de su hija y los marcados hoyuelos en sus mejillas, por lo que se le une con una risotada.

- _Emmett, si tan sólo supieras lo hermosa que está nuestra hija_ – piensa Rose con nostalgia

Tras lavar cuidadosamente los risos rubios, que ya casi tocan su pechito, envuelve a la niña en una toalla rosada y colocándola en su cama comienza a secarla y vestirla.

Emily, desde sus primeros meses, ha sido muy risueña por lo que no repara en seguir riendo cuando su mamá la llena de besos.

Rosalie se toma su tiempo para darle su cena a la bebé y arrullarla hasta que se deja vencer por el sueño. Con cuidado, la deposita en su cuna y besando su frente abandona la habitación.

Exhausta, se deja caer en el sofá cercano posicionando su antebrazo sobre sus ojos. Es miércoles por la tarde. Desde el lunes, no ha tenido noticias de Edward y del plan que ideó junto a él para volver con Bella.

- Dicen que las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar – murmura para sí misma – Tal vez, por fin, enmendaron sus problemas.

Este pensamiento la hace feliz por un instante, hasta que su previa promesa la azota. Esto quiere decir, también, que falta poco para que ella y su Emily se vayan de Nueva York y de la vida de Edward.

Es así como recuerda que ha abandonado su hábito de ponerse a escribir sus memorias en la computadora. Prepara una taza de té y sentándose frente al monitor, se deja llevar por sus recuerdos.

Escribe explícitamente sus primeros encuentros con Emmett, detalla a la perfección sus emociones al enterarse que estaba embarazada y deja caer un par de lágrimas cuando relata ese momento de inconsciencia que vivió dando luz a Emily.

Así pasan las horas, el reloj en la pantalla marcan las 9 de la noche. Apaga el aparato y busca tomar una ducha, sin embargo casi al instante su celular repica, lee la pantalla y es inevitable que una sonrisa se forme en su rostro.

- ¿Félix?

- _Rose_ – la voz grave pero dulce de Félix, la hace suspirar - _¿Cómo estás? ¿Ocupada? _

- Muy bien, gracias. No, Emily está durmiendo – sonríe – ¿Tú cómo estás?

- _Ansioso_ – le confiesa – _No te he visto desde el sábado._

- Lo lamento. Edward se fue a Forks y no tengo niñera. Tal vez la próxima semana…

- _¿Puedo ir a verte?_ – pide interrumpiéndola.

- ¿Verme? ¿Ahora?

_- S-Si tienes algo que hacer…_

- No. Está bien – contesta Rosalie ahora interrumpiéndolo a él – Podemos vernos hoy

- _Ayer mi hermana preparó tarta de fresas, ¿quieres un poco?_

- Suena bien. En ese caso, preparé café.

- _De acuerdo. Nos vemos en una hora._

Como rayo, Rosalie entra a su habitación, se despoja de su ropa y entra a la ducha. A los pocos minutos ya está calzándose flats, shorts de mezclilla y blusa turquesa que se ceñía a su cuerpo . Colocó la cafetera aún sin eliminar su sonrisa, revisó que Emily siguiera durmiendo y esperó a Félix ansiosa en la sala.

¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Conoció a Félix en su regreso de Italia a Forks pocas horas antes de que se enterara que llevaba a Emily en su vientre. Él había sido tan amable y amigable, que en otras circunstancias no hubiese dudado en coquetear o al menos pedirle su número. ¿Qué cambió esta vez?

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Rosalie se apresuró a abrir esperando encontrarse con el rostro de Félix pero, en cambio, se topó con Vera, su elocuente vecina.

- ¿Vera?

- ¡Rosalie! Wow. Luces muy bien, ¿estás esperando a alguien? ¿Será aquél joven alto con el que saliste el fin de semana?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? – dijo la rubia abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¡Osh! Yo y mi bocota. Disculpa. Con mi esposo viendo deportes en la televisión y Henry durmiendo temprano, mi vida se ha vuelto tan monótona que me pongo más metiche de lo normal. ¿Quién es él? ¿Es tu novio? ¿Pretendiente?

En verdad que Rosalie aún no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con Vera, una mujer demasiado extrovertida.

- S-Sólo estamos saliendo…

- Rosalie, no sé cómo le haces para estar rodeada de hombres divinos. Primero Edward, luego el padre de tu bebé y ahora ese joven alto. Necesito la receta – se carcajeó Vera sin pena alguna. La rubia sonrió incómoda – Bueno, bueno. Casi olvido la razón por la que vine. Mañana es mi aniversario de bodas. Quiero prepararle una cena romántica a mi marido y quería pedirte tu ayuda para elegir un regalo para él.

- Oh. Qué bien. Podrías optar por un reloj, un maletín o una corbata, ¿no?

- De hecho, pensaba en algo más "atrevido" – dijo Vera guiñando el ojo y dejando en claro sus intensiones. Rosalie soltó una risita.

- Entiendo. Podríamos ir de compras al mediodía.

- ¡Gracias, Rosalie! – gritó su vecina para luego darle un efusivo abrazo – Eres la mejor. Sólo seremos tú, los pequeños y yo. Será divertido.

- Ya lo creo – respondió ella. En ese momento, el sonido del elevador las hizo voltear. Félix portando pantalones de vestir negros, camisa púrpura doblada hasta los codos y en sus manos la tarta de fresa que había prometido.

- Félix – le era imposible a Rosalie pronunciar su nombre sin soltar un suspiro.

- Hola – sonrió él aproximándose a la puerta.

- Hola – respondió la rubia.

Vera notó el brillo en los ojos de su vecina por lo que haciendo un sonido con la garganta los sacó de su trance.

- Lo lamento – masculló Rosalie - Félix, ella es Vera, mi vecina.

- Mucho gusto – dijo el joven saludando a la pelirroja.

- El gusto es mío. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya – suspiró Vera - Entonces mañana al mediodía, ¿cierto?

- De acuerdo.

- Un placer conocerte – se despidió Vera de Félix alzando la mano. Después se dirigió a la rubia y guiñándole el ojo masculló – Pórtate bien, Rosalie.

Le fue inevitable sonrojarse cuando Félix soltó una risita. Se quedaron los dos solos en el pasillo, hundidos en un silencio incómodo.

- Pasa – reaccionó Rosalie abriendo la puerta del departamento. Félix extendió su mano dándole el pase, la rubia asintió y entraron juntos al recinto.

- Siéntete como en tu casa – le gritó ella desde la cocina mientras ponía la tarta en el refrigerador.

- Gracias – contestó Félix desde la otra habitación.

Nuevamente el silencio los inundo a los pocos minutos. Rosalie estaba parada junto al sofá jugando nerviosa con sus manos mientras que Félix embozaba una sonrisa sincera.

Rosalie no reparó en devolverle la sonrisa y casi en automático, Félix dio dos pasos largos hasta encontrarse frente a ella, colocó su mano en la nuca de la rubia y la atrajo hacia él con beso demandante. Le fue inevitable a Rosalie corresponder el beso y tomándolo por los hombros lo acercó lo más que pudo.

Ambos jadeantes, a los pocos segundos, deshicieron el beso.

- _Hola_ – susurró Félix con una gran sonrisa.

-_ Hola_ – contestó Rosalie riendo también.

Fue como si aquél beso hubiese roto el hielo por completo. Los dos se instalaron en el sofá y conversaban amenamente compartiendo uno o dos besos cada pocos minutos.

Le era tan fácil a Rosalie platicar con Félix, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Cuando la verdad de sus palabras la azotó, el recuerdo de Emmett invadió su mente.

- … Tuve suerte que el seguro se encargara de todo – concluyó Félix con una historia a la que Rosalie no había prestado mucha atención - ¿Rose? ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué? – dijo la rubia parpadeando un par de veces – Sí. Todo bien. ¿Quieres que pasemos a la cocina para comer un poco de tarta?

Félix asintió y Rosalie, tomándolo de la mano, lo encaminó hasta la pequeña barra de la cocina.

Sirvió dos tazas con humeante café y dos porciones de tarta de fresa.

- Por cierto, recuérdame de entregarte tu libro. Emily y yo ya lo terminamos de leer. Muchas gracias por el préstamo.

- Cuando quieras – dijo él tomando la mano de la rubia y depositando un casto beso en el dorso de su mano. Bebió de su taza y en medio sorbo, pareció recordar algo – Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Se paró de su asiento y de su bolsillo trasero sacó un pedazo de papel arrugado, algo así como una página de una revista.

Rosalie lo tomó intrigada y tras leer el título: "Convocatoria Nacional de Escritores Amateur" miró a Félix con una ceja alzada.

- Recordé lo que me dijiste, sobre que estabas escrito algunas de tus memorias – La rubia lo miró todavía sin poder entender. Félix soltó una risita – Quiero que entres al concurso. Déjame ayudarte a corregir lo que tengas escrito ahora y participa. ¿Qué puedes perder? El ganador tendrá su libro publicado, aunque sólo serán 10mil copias, pero algo es algo, ¿no crees? ¿Qué dices?

- Félix, escribo por pasatiempo, no porque quiera ser escritora. Jamás estuvo en mis planes, o en mis más locos sueños, ser escritora.

- Nadie lo planea, simplemente sucede. Rose, ¿qué puedes perder? – repitió.

Rosalie suspiró y estando a punto de dar una respuesta, el llanto de Emily resonó por todo el departamento.

Ella no perdió tiempo y corrió al llamado de su hija. La pequeña estaba bajo las sábanas tratando de buscar la salida, sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.

- ¿Tuviste un mal sueño, cariño? – murmuró Rosalie alzando en brazos a Emily – Tranquila, tranquila.

Tras revisar que su pañal estuviera limpio, salió hacia donde Félix. Era la primera vez que vería a Emily.

- Lamento la interrupción – masculló la rubia. Félix se limitó a negar con la cabeza y mirar fijamente a la bebé en brazos que también lo observaba curiosa – Ella es mi Emily.

- Hola, pequeñita – dijo Félix, inclinándose un poco para verla de cerca – Es idéntica a ti, Rosalie. Es hermosa.

Emily seguía observando al hombre extraño frente a ella. Félix, sin dudarlo, hizo una cara graciosa, haciendo que la pequeña se echara a reír.

- Temo que mi hija sea bipolar – bromeó Rosalie haciendo que Félix riera – Unos momentos está llorando y al otro…

- ¿Puedo? – pidió el joven haciendo un ademán con las manos.

- Desde luego – contestó la rubia.

Félix, como todo un experto, acomodó a la bebé entre sus brazos. Y haciendo más caras raras, Emily no paraba de reír.

Rosalie tomó esto como una buena señal… Tal vez Félix… Tal vez…

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Félix irrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia – ¿Qué dices?

- ¿De qué? – preguntó Rosalie extrañada. Félix mecía a Emily de una manera encantadora.

- De la convocatoria.

- Ahh… No lo sé. Tendría que pensarlo.

- ¿Qué hay que pensar? Escucha. Trabajo como editor en jefe en la Editorial. Yo puedo ayudarte, hacer revisiones y cosas así. No es tan difícil como parece, Rose.

- Aún así – dijo ella soltando un suspiro – Tengo que pensarlo.

- Está bien. Sólo quiero recordarte que fuiste a la Editorial buscando trabajo. Esto puede ser tu trabajo.

- Lo pensaré, lo pensaré – Rosalie negó con la cabeza divertida mientras depositaba un casto beso en la frente de su hija.

- ¿Qué no hay uno para mí? – pidió Félix frunciendo el ceño.

Rosalie sonrió y parándose de puntitas se entregó a Félix en un beso tranquilo. Trataron de prolongarlo pero la risita de Emily se hizo presente. Los dos sonrieron y contemplaron la carita de la bebé que los miraba curiosa.

- Creo que en verdad le agradas - comentó la rubia. Félix se unió a ella en una sonrisa.

…

**Al día siguiente.**

**En el centro de Nueva York.**

- ¿Me puedes repetir por qué te tengo que acompañar? – se quejó Emmett por enésima vez.

- Porque aún me debes mucho, McCarty. Me dejaste plantada – dijo Emma Jones embozando un puchero.

Se encontraban los dos en el auto de Emma. Emmett recargado de lado de la ventanilla, colocando su mano derecha en su mejilla. Emma reprimió una risita al verlo así. La castaña llevaba jeans y una blusa transparente color menta, mientras que Emmett llevaba su usual traje negro y corbata grisácea.

- Ya te dije que no recibí ningún mail tuyo – dijo Emmett exasperado - Quedamos en que saldríamos después, nunca especificaste la hora o fecha.

- No me hagas enojar, ¿sí? – dijo Emma en un arranque instantáneo de histeria – Sino te juro que te traeré de sirviente por más de un mes.

Emmett, ante esto, rodó los ojos. Un gesto que a Emma no le hacía mucha gracia. Aparcando su auto a un lado de la acera, le dedicó a su copiloto una mirada asesina.

- Escucha. O me acompañas a almorzar y a hacer unas compras hoy o le diré a mi papá lo que en realidad pasó el viernes… Tú decides.

Los ojos color avellana de Emma parecían casi salirse de sus pupilas, haciendo que Emmett riera y suspirara resignado.

- Bien. Te acompañaré. Dios, eres insoportable.

- Así es. La insoportable HIJA DE TU JEFE, así que, o te comportas o te comportas, McCarty.

- Si. Si. Ya, entendí – dijo Emmett a regañadientes.

- Perfecto – Emma sonrió victoriosa.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran a un centro comercial cerca de Times Square. Emmett posicionó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón siguiendo a Emma de cerca mientras ella parloteaba cosas sin parar.

- Dios, ¿lavanda o púrpura? ¿Por qué se me ocurrió elegir ese tema de colores? Es horrendo. En fin, ¿qué más falta? ¡Ah, sí! La alfombra. ¿Debería llevar algún muestrario?

- ¿Se puede saber qué estamos haciendo aquí? – preguntó él irrumpiendo a Emma y sus pensamientos en voz alta.

- Ya te lo dije, ¡de compras!

Emmett rodo los ojos por segunda vez haciendo que Emma lo reprendiera nuevamente. Estaba colmando su paciencia.

- Deja de hacer eso. Lo odio. ¿Quieres irte? Bien. Vete. No te necesito.

Y a paso rápido la castaña se alejó de él. Emmett sonrió divertido, eso de hacerla molestar era muy sencillo. Ella comenzaba a caerle muy bien.

- Espera… Emma… ¡Espera! – Corrió tras de ella para detenerla. La castaña se giró en sus talones y lo encaró cruzándose de brazos – Ok. Ya entendí. Te acompañaré. Pero aunque sea dime qué estamos comprando.

Emma negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino, Emmett se posicionó a su lado.

- Cosas para mi nuevo apartamento – dijo ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo – Mi querido arquitecto McCarty, tengo entendido que se te da bien eso de la decoración de interiores.

- La verdad es que sí – dijo con tono fantoche – ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Fue sólo de este modo, que los dos lograron entablar una buena conversación por el resto de la tarde. Buscando muebles, cortinas, alfombras, colores de pintura, etc.

Se encontraban comprando lo último que les faltaba en una pequeña tienda llena de antigüedades.

- ¿Eso sería todo, Srita. Jones?

- Sí, Harry. Gracias – contestó la castaña al joven tras el mostrador.

La colección de candelabros dorados llamó la atención de Emma, haciendo que se alzara un poco para verlos de cerca. Le fue imposible a Emmett desviar su mirada de la espalda de Emma, y es que su blusa transparente no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Pero lo que llamó su atención fue el curioso tatuaje en letras elegantes: _"Always Together"._

- ¿Qué significa? – preguntó Emmett a la distancia.

- ¿Que significa qué? – respondió Emma aún admirando las antigüedades.

- El tatuaje.

Como una corriente de aire helado, la castaña se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el mostrador donde ya se encontraba Harry con el pedido.

- Algo – se limitó a contestar.

- ¿No me vas a decir?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Emmett alzando la ceja.

- Porque no.

- Emma…

- ¿Qué? – dijo la castaña haciéndose la desentendida.

- ¿Qué significa?

- ¿Si te digo que me dirás por qué llorabas el viernes en el bar?

- No – replicó Emmett al instante en tono serio.

- Entonces no te diré.

- Como quieras.

- Bien – musitó ella.

Harry, el joven pecoso que había presenciado toda la escena ahogó una risita al ver la cara molesta de su clienta.

- Que tenga buena tarde, Srita. Jones.

- Gracias.

…

- Entonces déjame ver si entiendo: Conociste a Félix en un vuelo. Te lo encontraste de casualidad en Manhattan ¿y ahora están saliendo? – la cara incrédula de Vera era muy graciosa.

- Básicamente – dijo Rosalie conforme acomodaba la carriola de su pequeña.

- Prométeme que si escribes el libro, seré la primera en leerlo. Llevo toda mi vida esperando que pase algo emocionante y nada – se lamentó Vera.

- Me hubiese gustado una vida más simple, Vera. No es divertido que todo sea tan complicado.

- Tal vez para ti no, pero para mí…

Vera acababa de estacionar su camioneta cerca del centro comercial donde harían sus compras. Desde muy temprano había pasado a recoger a Rosalie y Emily para ir a desayunar y de ahí irse, junto con Henry, de compras.

- ¿Tu esposo trabajará hasta tarde? – preguntó Rose.

- No. Pidió la mitad del día libre. Después de nuestras compras dejaré a Henry en casa de su niñera. Hace mucho tiempo que mi marido y yo no estamos a solas. Es por eso que requiero de tu ayuda.

Rosalie sonrió complacida y junto a sus dos pequeños, entraron al recinto.

Si la rubia pensó que ir de compras con Vera sería rápido y conciso, estaba bastante equivocada. Llevaban más de dos horas dando vueltas en círculos y su extrovertida vecina aún no encontraba algo que llamara su atención.

- Vera… Si no te gusta nada podemos ir a algún otro lado.

- Estoy segura que la tienda que estoy buscando está en este centro comercial. Vine hace un par de semanas, no pudieron haber desaparecido así como así – se quejó la pelirroja.

Rosalie bufó. Su pequeña y Henry estaban fastidiados y parecía que Vera no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

- Iremos por helado los niños y yo. ¿Quieres acompañarnos? – musitó Rose.

- Tiene que estar por aquí – dijo Vera ignorándolos por completo.

- Tomaré eso como un no. Te esperamos en el área de comida. ¡Vamos, peques!

Vera masculló un "sí como sea" haciendo que Rosalie y los niños se alejaran de allí.

Henry, un niño muy inteligente para sus cortos 5 años, resultó mejor compañía que su extrovertida madre. Le comentaba con alegría los regalos que su padre le había hecho, así como también lo mucho que extrañaba a sus abuelos.

- ¿Chocolate o vainilla? – le preguntó Rosalie al niño cuando era su turno de ordenar en la heladería del lugar.

- Vainilla – pidió Henry con una gran sonrisa.

- Que sean dos de vainilla – pidió la rubia a la dependienta. Tras recibir su orden, Rosalie, Henry y Emily (que parecía que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento) tomaron asiento en unas pequeñas bancas y disfrutaban de su helado mientras veían a la distancia a Vera como loca buscando aún la tienda.

- ¿Dónde está el papi de Emily? – preguntó Henry intrigando. La pregunta tomó a Rosalie tan desprevenida que casi derrama el helado en sus pantalones oscuros.

- Él… Él está… En otra ciudad – se limitó a decir la rubia tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

- ¿En otra ciudad? ¿Y por qué no está aquí contigo y Emily? Mi papá dice que no quisiera estar en otro lugar que no sea con mi mami y conmigo.

- Es que él está trabajando. No tiene tiempo para estar con nosotras. Él es muy importante y dedicado en su trabajo – mintió Rosalie embozando una ligera sonrisa.

- Oh. Es triste, ¿verdad? ¿Emily se pone triste? – cuestionó Henry angustiado por la situación. ¿Cómo era posible que esas palabras salieran de la boquita de un niño de 5 años?

- Emily no se pone triste porque tiene a Edward, mi amigo. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

- Ahh sí. Edward. Él es "un buen tipo" – concluyó Henry y volviendo a concentrarse en su helado, dejó de lado el tema.

…

- ¿Se puede saber ahora por qué estas enojada? – exigió saber Emmett.

- Tú me haces enojar.

- Yo sólo te pregunté por tu tatuaje.

- Y yo sólo te pedí que me contaras porque estabas llorando – exclamó Emma enfadada.

- No estaba llorando.

- ¡Dios! ¿Acaso eres menos hombre por admitir que estabas llorando? ¡Ash! No los entiendo.

- Yo soy el que no te entiende.

- Me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿podemos olvidar la discusión y enfocarnos en buscar algo de comer? – pidió Emma exhausta.

- Bien – se limitó a contestar Emmett.

Él no estaba muy a gusto con la tensión que se acababa de formar entre él y Emma. Así que, de repente y tomándola de la mano, la jaló dentro de una tienda muebles minimalistas.

Analizó uno o dos cuadros hasta que optó por uno que iba a la perfección con el sofá que ella había elegido para su estudio. Le pidió al encargado que lo llevaran a la dirección indicada y pagando con su tarjeta de crédito finalizó la compra.

- ¿Qué se supone que hiciste? – dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos.

- Es como un regalo de tregua. Siendo sinceros eres la única amiga que he hecho en la ciudad. Si no quieres decirme sobre tu tatuaje lo entiendo – Emma abrió mucho los ojos al escucharlo hablar así – ¿Qué dices? ¿Las paces?

Emmett alzó su mano derecha y esperó a que Emma hiciera lo mismo y la estrechara. Así lo hizo. Ambos sonrieron.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora vamos por algo de comer, que en serio me estoy muriendo de hambre – sonrió Emma.

Ella se aferró al brazo de Emmett y caminaron por los pasillos del centro comercial como si fuesen los mejores amigos. Emma parloteaba algo acerca de remodelar el edificio donde trabajaban cuando, a la distancia, pareció ver un rostro familiar.

Una mujer alta de cabellera rubia le daba la espalda, se encontraba en el primer piso. La sangre se alojó en sus pies cuando solo un nombre se hizo presente en su mente.

- Voltéate, voltéate – pedía él internamente sin perderla de vista entre las docenas de personas que caminaban por allí.

Se frenó en seco al ver que la mujer se ponía en cuclillas y hablaba con un niño pequeño.

- Voltea, voltea – imploró Emmett.

Una segunda mujer se le unió a la rubia, era pelirroja y traía en sus manos varias bolsas.

- ¿Emmett? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A quién vemos? – masculló Emma divertida tratando de ver en la misma dirección que él.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando la mujer rubia se giró solo por un segundo y fue allí cuando Emmett sintió que se desvanecería en cualquier instante.

- ¿Rosalie? – masculló estupefacto.

* * *

...

**Rosalie Cullen:** _"Lo sé. Estoy tardando demasiado en actualizar (casi dos meses) pero es que, a diferencia de la primera temporada, esta vez estoy escribiendo los capítulos uno por uno, no que la otra vez ya tenía varios aventajados. Trataré de que no se repita. Muchas gracias por leer y gracias por seguir esta historia desde un la primera parte. Un abrazo"_

**Kathie . Saiyan Solitaria:**_ "Wow. Eres una de las pocas personas que me han dicho algo sobre el soundtrack de la historia. En verdad te lo agradezco, qué bueno que te gusten las canciones. La de éste capítulo es una de mis favoritas. Me alegra que sólo en esta historia te guste la relación entre Edward y Bella. Muchas gracias por leer. Saludos"_

**cieloskie:** _"El punto de la primera parte de esta historia, era arreglar la situación entre Edward y Bella para después sólo concentrarnos en Emmett y Rose. Te prometo que los siguientes capítulos ya serán así. Gracias por leer."_

**Lorena Miller:**_ "Vaya que tendrá problemas Edward. Gracias por leer!"_

**Soniard:**_ "De una vez me disculpo, este capítulo no lo chequé tan meticulosamente como otros. Espero que no haya tantos errores de gramática u ortografía. Gracias por seguir esta historia. Un abrazo"_

**Nayeli Gzz:** _"Lamento la tardanza. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos"_

**tany cullen:**_ "Te quiero, amiga!"_

**Nelita Cullen Hale:**_ "Hahaha, no sé como le haces para adivinar lo que seguirá de la historia. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia"_

**mariluz:**_ "No eres la primera que me pide que Edward y Rose se queden juntos... Ya veremos qué pasa. Gracias por leer. Saludos"_

**Blanca:**_ "Hahaha. Gracias por leer. Un abrazo"_

**Rosalie Emmett Cullen:**_ "Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero ansiosa tus comentarios. Gracias por leer. Un abrazo!"_

**Lilly Black Masen:** _"Ellos son los protagonistas, más no la pareja principal. Espera a leer los siguientes capítulos y entenderás (;"_

**kryzpollito:** _"WOW. Te agradezco que te hayas tomando el tiempo de leer la primera parte de esta historia. No puedo esperar a leer tus comentario sobre este capítulo. Un abrazo enorme!"_

* * *

**...**

**Se solicita BETA, interesadas/os favor de dejar sus mails en los reviews, o bien, mandar un PM.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia (****Prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar)**

**Readers, ¡ustedes son los mejores!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**- Cezi**


End file.
